Spring Forward - Zombie Apocalypse VI
by Awatere11
Summary: What can I say ... the world turns, seasons change and the Stronghold now releases it's payload to the swaying grass. 9 1/2 years since Z day and still they survive...but what am I throwing at them next eh?
1. Chapter 1

1

We are leaving the winter now spring finally here fourteen months after winter first bit at their toes.

It has been nine and a half years since Z-Day, the harsh long winter Ianto dreaded is giving way to a wonderfully bright spring. Billy and Marley have a little princess that has her Granddad more smitten than her GrandTad, if you can imagine that.

Of course, people are still multiplying even as they might decline.

 **HOLDFAST VILLAGE**

Ianto and Jack have Hope (7) and little Dean (5). Rose is now about to turn one. The twins are now five months old.

Billy (19) works Security and is with Marley (20) who is a Beautician and child care worker. Daisy is four weeks old.

Micha (14) works laundry and kitchen, is living with grandparents Anna who heads the kitchen and Ifan the head Vet. The two waifs Ianto rescued in the city, Solomon (11) and Mia (8 ½) lives with them too

Sean is Head of Security and Clara is the Head Teacher with their son Liam (17) who works in Security with his Da. They also have a baby girl who is about to be 2 called Destiny.

Alice is Head Teacher and Rhys is Head Mechanic and driver. Stephen (20) works with the livestock and the little boy Preston, from the newcomers is now 4 ½. Alice also proudly has a baby daughter, Melina who is sixteen months.

Tosh and Owen have Blossom (8 ½ ) and Ifan (8). The third child was another girl named Poppy (4). Tosh has a little one birthed three weeks back … they all joke that little Katie will spend most of her life chasing her cousin Daisy.

Owen's little Weevil Frank is now a hefty wee boy (6) that Ianto had a soft spot for.

Current Mayor Vic is Security and general hand and his wife Fay works Laundry and Kitchen with their children Andrew (18 ½ ) Security and general hand, Michael (17) in livestock. Fay has a surprise late life baby girl, Penny 2.

Martha is Security and Garden and her two husbands Andy is Security and Livestock, Mickey is Security and garden and they have Trixibell (5) and little Clarkson who is almost 3.

Francine deputy head Kitchen and Clive works Livestock. They are raising Kitty (12)

Leo works Security and his daughter is Amber (9). He is currently dating Patsy from the other village and will marry soon.

Tish is a kitchen worker and married Kev at Christmas.

Ebony is a Jack of all trades, Boomer works Security and mechanic with her brother Randy who works Security and Livestock and her children are Eric (10), Keera (7) and Raven (5 ½). She is the proud mama to a son Leo who is also close to one.

Dean and Frank are firm friends, with Martha's wee 'Bella the third musketeer. A force to be reckoned with and sometimes only Ianto can talk them down from their tantrums. Amazingly, Frank doesn't seem to realize he is a Weevil and continues to strive to keep up.

…

 **Fallback Village – site 2**

Hailey works in the Kitchen and gardens, Art works in Maintenance and has Lewis (7) the youngest boy is named Charlie and is now 4. Art's blind son Freddy (15) is wanting to go back to Holdfast after winter and Art thinks it is time to let go. Hailey lost the baby in the first trimester and only Ianto knows.

Paige is Hailey's sister and works in the Kitchen and Crèche.

Emily works in the Laundry and Kitchen with Leon (8.)

Logan is a medic and Heather is the coms support with Tosh and they have Gill (10 ½)

Sarah works security and is a nurse, son adult Travis Security and general hand and little Clay (9)

Mathew is Head Gardener and security.

Patsy works Garden and livestock, brother Robin is a Mechanic, Olivia (7).

Robin is still the driver for the school run each week day, also ferrying food and supplies back and forth underground with the Crawler.

AJ and Rebel are now adults working in the gardening department.

Morris is currently the Chief of Fallback with Holden (7 ½).

Sisters Juniper and Brandy work Kitchen and laundry, three children called Millie (12), Celia (10 ½ ) and Rex (10 ½ ) and one teenage boy (19) called Trey that is learning from Ebony to be maintenance.

Brandy won Morris.

Abner and his son Samuel have settled as well, young Desiree and Trey seem to be clicking well.

Sarah and her daughter Rachel are still moving quietly but Sarah has proven to be a good seamstress which was a boon. She is birthed a little boy called Harrison and he is now thirteen months old.

'Little Kev' Forrest and his sister Freia are part of the huge crèche and have settled into life with gusto. Such is the resilience of children.

STRONGHOLD – the winter living quarters underground. The Family Place is the huge cavernous space turned into a hall and common area. Like a rabbit warren, Stronghold traverses a large distance, from distant mountains to a cliff face that they surmise may go as far as three more villages. The Wolf Pack has settled in an outer cave and the humans within the warm embrace of the earth.

.

.

.

.

.

91 souls

(Including 1 Weevil 1 Wolfling 5 whelps)

And the giraffe is still there too…don't ask, I think Steve is tired of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto shifted in the saddle to look back as Jack called out to Sean and urged his mount to catch up. Ianto looked ahead to the little black smudge in the grass as his daughter tumbled about playing and he grinned as he stood up in the stirrups to call out to her that she was going too far ahead when he heard it.

He could only watch as his sweetie tumbled to the ground then the shot echoed, his roar of horror loud as he slid from the horse and transformed, running for her as Jack leaned over the pommel of the saddle to urge his horse to follow.

Sean followed as his son dropped from his mount to collect his uncle's scattered clothing, abandoned as he had transformed. Jack reached his daughter, Ianto still moving and was relieved to find her in human form now and unharmed, her face red as she cried with fear. Mara were swarming through the grass, making it shake as they rushed to comfort their little one and cover her with furs. Jack waited impatiently for them to give him room and he slid from the saddle to scoop her up, relived beyond anything he could explain as he cuddled her, "It's OK Rosie. Dadda has you, it's OK darling."

At almost her first year's completion she was just a little baby still, but in Wolfling form she could run like the wind and had been enjoying her morning of frolicking, the spring encouraging them from the cold tunnels of the earth into the sun.

Jack looked up from where he stood and turned to get his horse back, leaping on with his daughter still tucked into his side and he raced after Ianto who was now circling a grove.

"Get out here!" Jack roared, "You have until the count of three to show yourself then my man here opens fire with the semi automatic and cuts you down!"

There was a hushed argument, then a man emerged with his hand up, followed by another and a woman who saw the little baby and gasped, "Oh my god. A baby? You shot a baby?"

"He missed" Jack said shortly, "You want to tell me why you are in my land?"

"Wolves have been coming around our house bus for the last couple of weeks, scaring us and terrorising our dogs. I just wanted to scare them off, followed their tracks this way and….oh shit" the man stopped talking as a black creature emerged from the brush, jaws open and snarling.

"Ifan, that's enough" Jack said calmly, "Hope, you too."

Hope emerged, slightly larger than her brother who had transformed for the very first time and Jack wanted to feel pride in that but could only feel fear and the bushes moved and the real player joined the game.

"Ianto" Jack whispered, "It's OK. They were after the wolves."

"What…shit. What are they?" the lead man asked as he hastily pulled a gun from his jacket pocket and added it to the rifle he had thrown out when they first emerged.

"My family" Jack replied and the larger of the two children started to walk towards them, transforming as she did until a naked child stood, her eyes still glowing.

"My sister is just a baby, how dare you shoot at her!" Hope snarled with her teeth flashing, "This is our land!"

"What…what just happened?"

Ianto transformed.

"That" Jack said calmly as his handsome husband stood on display, his body taught and fuckable in the bright sunlight. His baby body gone, lithe washboard abs called for Jack's face to rub against them, a dick swung low enough to make Jack's knees weak and the defiant sneer was so cheeky as Ianto borrowed his husband's hero pose.

"I am Wolfling" Ianto said with a deep boom, "You are in my lair. Speak before I eat you."

Jack snorted and then Ianto smiled, transforming yet again before them as he became a handsome young man instead of a maleficent creature and he walked around them to Jack who was removing his Great Coat to clothe him.

"Ianto is right though, this valley belongs to us, we don't share" Jack informed them, "A house bus? I take it the winter caught you. Look, we can help you on your way but we can't offer shelter. My love here will not forgive the slight of a bullet near one of our pups. Sorry, it is the way of it. Either he or one of the other pack will cut your throat."

"Pack?" the man squeaked with horror, "There are more?"

"I am Legion and I am many" Ianto said dryly and Jack coughed to cover his amusement.

They had agreed to this if they found any more survivors. They knew they were at capacity and obviously these people were self-sufficient to have survived and travelled the winter alone. No, Jack was right.

Ianto would never forgive this slight.

Nor would the little boy who was still circling in Wolfling form.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"So you left them there?" Vic asked with surprise and Ianto nodded, settling into a chair and holding out his arms for one of the twins.

"So, the birthday bash is going to be in here?" Ianto asked Fay as she handed over Burn, his little grizzles lessening as he snuggled in and then Tum was placed on his other arm so she could complain as well.

"Don't change the subject" Vic scolded, "You really didn't invite them to the safe house at least?"

"Don't use that tone with me" Ianto said back with a deep gravelly growl, "I will always sound scarier than you!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that I just…they survived all that and we turn them away? They might be useful, at least have information about where they have been and things they might have witnessed we know nothing about" Vic pleaded, "Like the postman, all the gossip."

Ianto stared at him for a moment or two and then frowned, "Well maybe it should be a committee vote if you don't…"

"Hey, hey don't even go there!" Vic was laughing now, "You are blackmailing me!"

Ianto smiled softly as his babies wriggled away, "They took a shot at one of my pups, I am sorry but I cannot forgive that. As you said, they have survived this long, they don't need us."

"Well, can we at least send a small group to give them some supplies? Maybe a meal with them and a talk to glean what we can without inviting them over the threshold" Vic suggested, "Still keep us safe?"

Ianto looked at Jack who nodded, "Sure. The old Browning Homestead we use for the haymaking season? The huge shed we use for the meals, the tables and chairs are still set up, we lead them there? We did say it would be a good common ground if we had to have a meeting place with another friendly clan. This might be the start of it."

"Well, don't expect me to be overly friendly but I will agree to this, a neutral meeting and meal with a select few of us, I don't want them to know how much of us there are or the distance to here." Ianto said as he rose to pluck a baby away from the toys the other children were playing with as once Burn had one he would refuse to give it back.

"OK" Ianto shrugged, "Make a list, check it twice and all that. Whatever."

"I think security should also be there, seen and make it obvious that we are friendly but not lax." Kev suggested, "I want them to see that we are cautious."

Ianto smiled and nodded his thanks as he handed the baby to the nearest person and brushed off his clothes, signalling an end of the discussion. He was uncertain about these people, they were an unknown and his life had become sedate, comfortable and predictable. A new development like that was not welcome. He hoped they understood that it was not personal, despite the shot over the head of his pup, no he simply didn't want any new ripples on his pond thanks.

They made up a care package and headed out, Kev going ahead with Jack to find the group and lead them to the meeting point as Ianto and Sean helped set things up. By the time they got there the place did resemble a large mess tent with the tables and chairs in the middle, food laid out and a welcoming feel to it.

"See?" Jack said happily, "You can all spend a few days here to rest and work out your next steps."

"We were hoping to find a little village or something, somewhere to settle way out here. Never thought we would find people" their leader said and Ianto sat back watching the interactions with interest, finally meeting the rest of those in their group.

There were fifteen of them, including three children that were treated like spin glass but the adults. Clearly there had been losses.

"You have children?" a woman leaned over as she noticed Ianto's eyes follow one of the children, "I mean…we don't have any to spare if that's what you are thinking."

Ianto blinked and then started to laugh at the absurd comment, then he realised she was serious. They had met some less than friendly groups who had tried a little child pinching huh?

"We have our own thank you" he replied, "Why this was a near miss. The one who took a pot shot at my little toddler almost lost his head."

What?" the leader boomed as he looked down the table at them, "Wat do you mean? I can assure you we do not harm children and I do not like that inference!"

Ianto bristled back as he got called a liar and he looked down the table at the shooter who sat sullen and silently staring ahead.

Really?


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto rose from the table, walking outside to look at the horses as they ate the new grass. He knew his rage was showing so he paced around the barn as he tried to bring himself under control and his mate's booming roars of indignation helped.

Jack was defending him even as the worms still denied any wrongdoing.

Finally the doors swung open as Jack strode out followed by the others of the team and the spokesman for the Others ran after them, "Wait, wait. Please, we need help."

"Then try to tell the truth" Jack replied as he swung to face them, "How can we trust you if you're not even honest within your own ranks? I was there. My daughter is barely one year old and he shot at her. Him. The one sneaking around the fucking building, I wouldn't go that way Ianto is back there seething and he might bit you fucking head off."

"That. He told us a story of a man who was a werewolf or something" one of the Others called out, "Said it was threatening."

"You really want to piss in the wind, go ahead" Jack called and they continued to walk away already writing them off.

"Come on mate, we're going home" Owen called and Ianto turned to face them.

"I am too angry. I will take a walk along the river bank and check the ducks that are coming back" Ianto sighed, "I will see you at home later. I have my Coms."

Ianto wandered along the river bank, heading back along toward the bridge and he saw what he was looking for, the man sitting with a small fire cooking a fish he had caught in the river. Ianto crouched and waited for the man to notice him, his horse noticing first and nickering softly in welcome.

He looked up and looked at Ianto for a few minutes as Ianto sat cross legged waiting, finally he spoke "Are you real?"

"Yes"

"Shit. Where did you come from?" the man looked around like there might be a portal or something and Ianto canted his head.

"So, you follow them half a day behind, why?" Ianto frowned.

"My daughter is with them. My wife was taken and now she is dead but my daughter is still there. I was thrown out and can't leave her. I follow."

"So, they go first, like beaters. Flushing out the Zs, cleaning the mess and taking the best things. You live off the scraps and protect their rear" Ianto said as he nodded his understanding, "When she dies you will feel released from this penance for not being able to protect her."

"You sure you're real?"

Ianto laughed softly, "Yes. How old is she?"

"Her name is Della and she's four now. God, I check each body. Each time it's a child my heart stops." He sighed, "Sorry, I'm Harris."

"I'm Ianto."

"Welsh"

"Yes. Good observational skills" Ianto deadpanned and Harris laughed softly as he rose.

"Want some coffee? It's not real coffee but it's some powdered shit that seems to do the same burn on the way down" Harris offered and Ianto rose to smile back.

"Now, how about you come with me and get some real coffee. The beans are freshly roasted" Ianto replied and Harris stared at him for a few beats.

"Fuck off."

"Seriously" Ianto laughed, "come on, I live in a community that had just voted them out, I think you will be accepted. I just have something to do if you wanna wait here for a few minutes."

"Sure" Harris shrugged, not knowing what the hell was happening anymore but somehow relived that at least something was.

Ianto scented him and then turned to head off, transforming as he went and he found the Others where they had been left at the barn still arguing. The Others had come to see what had happened and as they all talked the children played outside.

Ianto made himself small and playful, loping in the long grass like one of the dogs and the children were soon chasing him and laughing softly at the buffoon. Then he spoke and they froze.

"Della? Which is Della? I am to be her friend."

A little one stepped forward and Ianto scented her, finding a taint of familiarity to Harris and he knew she was the one he wanted, "Della, come with me."

She followed him to the trees where he grew to Wolfling height, "Come play with me. Come have a ride, I'll be the horise."

They were soon racing across the grass and Ianto headed into a grove where he let her slide off, her face flashed and full of glee.

"Della wait here for your Daddy, OK? I have to go now but Dadda will come for you" he said, watching her face light up.

It was too easy really.

The troupe of Others were definitely too stupid to consider worthy if a baby could be snatched in broad daylight like this.

He couldn't wait to see how the other children would welcome her.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Harris followed the man to the thicket and grabbed up his daughter with open shock, unable to believe what he was seeing until she was warm in his arms.

"I have children of my own, I know the pain of separation" Ianto said sadly, "come with me. You need not follow anymore for leftovers, come. Walk alongside for a while."

They wandered until they came to the south entrance and Ianto turned to face him, "OK. You wondered if I were real or some sort of apparition back there. You believe in Alice in Wonderland?"

Harris nodded as he held Della tightly.

"I am something else. I am not the white rabbit, or the Cheshire Cat although my husband reveals him sometimes. Alice is his daughter, mine too I guess but that is another story. The looking glass is really a waterfall and I am going to lead you to Narnia….wait…wrong book. Hmmmm. Does it matter? We write our own these days. Don't freak out that is for later and I think I am the caterpillar if you like that sort of thing." Ianto stepped back into the water as he spoke and disappeared. After a beat Harris took a deep breath and adjusted the grip on his daughter, then stepped into the spray.

Rhys stood inside the cave entrance with Kev, their guns at their sides as they saw the child and Martha spoke first, "Well shit. Look what the dog dragged in."

"woof?"

"Hi, I'm Kev" the handsome man chose honour and grace, stepping forward with his hand outstretched and Harris let Della slid to the floor as he accepted the handshake gratefully.

"Harris was following the Others as they had his daughter here. Now they don't" Ianto said simply and they all nodded, accepting Ianto and his decision as they knew he would always choose the right way forward.

"Come on then" Rhys said happily, "You look hungry wee miss. Come on then, afternoon snack time in the school room, plenty for another."

"School?" Harris asked and then he followed them up to the surface where children were running riot like little animals.

"OI!" Ianto roared and everything stopped, then a small child turned and screamed like a banshee as he launched himself at Ianto who laughed as he caught his son, flinging him up into the air and the place went back to chaos.

"Welcome to Holdfast" a new voice said and Harris turned to find a man leaning against a….a….a…tank…. wow ….yeah ….. Cheshire Cat. Right.

"Harris, Green Beret at your service Sir" he snapped a salute, "Nice to see you again Captain Harkness."

"Harkness-Jones these days Taffy" Jacks said happily, "Jesus man, I've not seen you since that bloody weevil hunt in the palace."

"She was not best pleased with that one" he laughed, starting forward to grasp Jack's forearm as he rose and they hugged, then stepped apart. "wait, he said the Cheshire Cat was his husband, Shit. Really? Someone finally tamed the beast?"

"Careful, he is untameable" a voice said and Harris looked down to see a little girl with dark honey hair in ringlets and he had that unmistakable déjà vu as he saw how much like the little girl they called Red Queen in the Raccoon City movies she was. She canted her head, "We cannot be tamed or contained. We are the Wolfling and this is our lair."

"Cariad, down" Ianto said as he walked over, "Harris is a friendly."

"To be decided" she said as she moved away, then froze seeing the small one hiding behind his legs. "Who are you?"

"Della"

"Really? We have a Bella ya know, about the same size. She's one of the three musketeers. My brother there is one and …where's Frank? He's at the cold chicken again. Laws that man loves chicken. Come on, hungry? We have fresh fruit too." She held out her hand and Della felt no fear as she stepped forward.

"They really call me Pinch because I take things sometimes." She told her new friends, "I don't mean to but if it's shiny I want it."

"No problem, wait until you see our hoard of goodies" Hope said happily, "Come on."

"She'll be OK?" Harri….Taffy asked.

"She will be absorbed into the collective" Ianto replied softly, "So many children I've lost count. Don't worry, they play nice most of the time and if you find one tied up somewhere don't panic. They will be playing Pirates again."

"I must have eaten some poisoned berries or something but this is one hell of a trip" Taffy laughed and Jack slapped him on the shoulder as he led him to the Big House.

"Not in Kansas anymore…no…. did he give you the Alice in Wonderland one? Cheshire cat, yeah. The kids are doing the play at the moment because we have twins and they got the notion to make them tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb. Ianto is still incensed" Jack laughed and Taffy found himself laughing too.

Hell of a trip.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Taffy was still in shock, watching the children play in the Main Room as Ianto sat in that chair like some god. Strangely it didn't feel scary or wrong. He watched as a child peeled off from the main group and headed for Ianto, his arms outstretched and Ianto lifted him with a look of devotion.

"How many kids are there here?" Taffy asked as his own daughter raced past with a manic grin on hr face and a kitten under her arm as she was chased by a…. Taffy was on his feet moving fast as his heart pounded and he was almost to her when strong arms reached out, snatching up the pursuer before he could reach her and Taffy stared at Jack with confusion as Jack not only cuddled the little Weevil that had been about to eat his daughter, he kissed it's face as he spoke to it, "Now Frankie love. We've talked about this, kitties can't belong to one person and if it wants to play in her armpit for a while it doesn't mean it won't want to come back to play with you again, OK?"

The Weevil's lips peeled back and then Jack laughed and cuddled it before placing it back down, "Go see Ianto for a nurse, I think his lap is about to come free."

The Weevil scampered over as Ianto placed the child down and the Weevil held up its unusually long arms, Ianto's face lighting up as he spoke to it like it was one of the innocent children.

"You OK there Taffy?"

"That's a Weevil" he pointed.

"That's Frank. We've had him since he was a baby, he knows he is a Weevil but he is also a little boy. He is one of the three musketeers, my son is over there with Bella, the little black princess …. The other two members of the trio. Don't be afraid, he is one of the children here and very possessive of them. Imagine Taffy, when full grown he will be more frightening than the Bogey Man." Jack laughed, "Such a lovely boy."

Ianto came over and chose a seat at the table, reaching for a sandwich, "I think that's enough cuddles for now. Little beasts."

"I see Clay is not limping anymore, that cow stomped on him so hard I was scared he's broken a bone in his foot" Jack said as he watched some of the children wander past in a conversation.

"Shangri-La" Taffy sad softly, the little Red Queen turning to look at him eerily as she canted her head.

"No, this is Holdfast. Shangri-La is down in the earth where Stronghold goes." She said and he wondered if the rabbit hole has a bottom.

"So Taffy, the queen's guard? What else did you do?" Ianto asked as he took a grape now, then flicked it into the air where a parrot flying overhead aught it and kept going, then he leaned in "Was that a real parrot? Cariad? When did we get that?"

"Um… it's one of Bonnie's isn't it love?" Jack asked as he looked after it and Taffy resisted the urge to laugh.

"You know, speaking of strongholds, you know there was a bunker at the palace right?" he asked and Ianto turned to face him.

"Yes, we went there. Cleaned it out, were saddened to find it a tomb." Ianto replied and Taffy nodded.

"You know Balmoral had one too, right?" Taffy continued, "I remember helping stock it when they got something from overseas… solar lamps or something. I had thought of heading there but then…well. Arlia and Della happened."

Ianto continued to stare at Taffy as Jack sighed, "Really? It was fully stocked?"

"Shit." Ianto said as his eyes widened and Jack groaned.

"First of all, there are the twins to consider in all this, we agreed for the sake of the children only one of us would go at a time and although it sounds great it is….babe?" Jack slumped as he saw Ianto's' eyes sliding to Taffy again.

"Taffy, you can fly a helicopter, right?" Ianto pointed a finger, "I bet you can."

"Actually, yeah. I can fly one" he nodded.

"We have two" Ianto grinned, "Jack has a large bastard and a smaller one. Two choppers, we can go look right? A day jaunt? If it's there and intact we can spend the night and fill the choppers? Right?"

"Ianto…"

"Jack! If there is more than we can fit then we fill some army trucks there, you know her Majesty has some, we then drive back while you two double check the roads and clear the way." Ianto shrugged, "I know the rule with the kids but that was when I did not trust as fully as I do now. Nainny and Poppy can have the twins overnight, you know they will love the chance to fill them with molasses humbugs."

"We? How many?" Jack asked as he nodded his agreement.

"Rhys, Boomer, Sean and I would like to take Billy but the baby is taking all his attention and he might be distracted so maybe we give Stephen a go? Or do you think Alice would fret with both of them gone?" Ianto frowned as Jack considered. "Martha?"

"Kev?" Jack finally suggested and Ianto nodded.

"Yes, good. If there are firearms he can get all gushy." Ianto agreed, "Soldiers. right, let's go look at some maps."

Ianto loved spring, so full of promise.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"So, this might take a few days" Kev was looking at the map, "I think we need to be realistic and admit we will definitely be returning by land, not air. Only one chopper to go, Jack flies. We can fill another truck for the return then. The chopper scouts ahead, makes sure we have a clear road and if we get a clear run we can easily get home before nightfall, bar hostiles or Zs."

"Realistic?" Ianto repeated, "Then we make sure we are not blowing smoke up anyone's arse here. If we travel back by land we make it three days to be sure. One to get there by chopper, break in, sweep if need be and secure the area. Right? A day to pilfer and then start for home. A night on the road, we hunker down in a house or something, a farm. Then we travel home. I do not want to travel in the dark, still Zs out there. Still people out there that will hear a vehicle engine a mile away."

They were pouring over the maps as they agreed to the people they wanted to take, Taffy energised to be part of a team that seemed to know what they were doing and he kept looking at Kev as his inner voice told him they knew each other too, Kev's grin back familiar. He wondered if they had worked together before … probably.

Small world, eh?

"Tadda?" Everyone turned to find a little one leaning around the doorway, "Its sleepy time and they won't lay down for Sissy Alice."

Dean was looking at Ianto and Taffy saw the resemblance as he grinned at his Taddy, then his smile widened and Taffy was surprised to see the Captain in the little one's eyes, cheeky.

"Excuse me Taffy" Ianto rose and Taffy looked at Jack who smiled and motioned for him to follow, moving to the School Building where Taffy's eyes widened at the beauty of the old converted barn, then Ianto started to sing a song, the children joining in as they moved from their bean bags to settle around him on little mats.

"See ya later Alligator" Ianto sang.

"After a While Crocodile" they answered excitedly, settling and pulling blankets up.

"Bye Bye Butterfly" Ianto sang softer now as he motioned and Alice started to pull wires that in turn closed large blinds and Bonnie slid past to help, turning from the Warrior Woman that Taffy had met to Earth Mother.

"Be Sweet Parakeet" A little sweet voice chortled back and Ianto grinned as Jack moved to kiss their daughter who was keeping the game going as children tried to settle.

"Give a hug Ladybug" Jack sang as he smoothed her hair back and stood.

"See ya soon Racoon" Two other voices chipped in as Alice moved between the beds kissing and tucking wee bodies.

"I'm going out the door dinosaurs" Ianto rose and started to walk slowly for the door where Taffy waited, his eyes on his own little one snuggled in with a red haired child like they had known each other forever.

"Take Care Polar Bear" A melodic voice called from somewhere near the back and Ianto hesitated, turning back to reply.

"So long King Kong" He sang and some giggling started as Clay sat up and looked at him, then grinned as he lay back down, pleased Ianto had recognised his voice and given his nickname as part of the game.

"Blow a kiss to the goldfish" Alice whispered to the babies, all of them now quiet and she nodded to show she had them now.

Ianto got the door and pushed Taffy out, stepping out to be followed by Jack as they entered the bright afternoon sun once more and Ianto closed the door as he called softly "Toodle-loo Kangaroos"

They were walking along as Taffy glanced back at the building with interest, "That was amazing. They are all such good little ones. Do you ever have problems?"

"Like the ones hiding in the tank right now?" Ianto asked as they passed the large piece of equipment and Taffy laughed softly.

"Ianto knows the ebb and flow of this place pretty well, we …ahhhhhhhh….Marley!" Jack lit up as he watched her approach with his grandchild wrapped in a lovely crocheted blanket.

"Dad, there you are" she smiled, "Are they all asleep in there? I was going to take Daisy in for cuddles."

"Your sister has just settled them" Jack said as he grinned and reached out, "But I will take my Grandbaby."

"Daddy, you will always take a baby, you are as bad as Tad." She laughed, then looked over to se Alice approaching.

"Hey there, I was coming to see you but I heard Tad put them to sleep" she said and Alice laughed softly.

"Bonnie is with them and I knew it was about time for your walk. I was hoping I would get to you before Dad but I see I will have to wait now." Alice replied.

Taffy turned to look at Alice with interest and Ianto explained, "Alice is Jack's biological daughter. That strapping young man walking the security detail that has the floppy hat on is Stephen, our grandson. Marley here is married to Billy, our adopted son. Then we have Hope and Dean by me. Little Rose is Jack's addition and then I had the twins. Due to Torchwood Jack and I can reproduce with one another."

As he had hoped Taffy simply blinked and then muttered those immortal words.

"Bloody Torchwood."


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ianto kissed his little pups and then headed for the chopper as Jack watched calmly from the pilot seat. Ianto hesitated, glancing back then he stepped onto the skid and settled back in the belly of the bird as Taffy calmly lifted the smaller one from its pad and Jack motioned for him to go first, he would follow.

They skimmed the trees and then gained height as everyone enjoyed the warm day and the freedom of flight. It took over an hour of dipping and enjoyment, Ianto scanning for any sign of life but there were only a few Zs that had him frowning as it meant there had been civilisation somewhere.

Finally there was a signal and they descended into a field near the unmistakable country home of her majesty. Shit.

Jack sent in the drones, again lamenting that fact Marley was still too weak to have come as her buggy self would have made this a lot easier. Ianto was right though, they didn't know what they were walking into and Marley was needed at home with her own family.

Ianto undressed and transformed as Taffy watched with huge eyes, still finding it a novelty and he walked calmly into the house to look around.

Empty.

He had kinda hoped he might have found something other than this but also knew she hadn't been here when it had all gone to shit. He found the doors to the hidden lair and entered the code Taffy had given, watching the doors swing back and the interior smelt stale.

"It looks like the filters failed sometime ago, maybe a couple of years. Anyone in here would not have survived unless they fled. I smell no people" Ianto reported, then sat and waited as everyone powered in.

"Infrared didn't find anyone either" Jack said as he helped Ianto dress "I think anyone left once they realised there was no help coming. Shame. Most of the stuff will still be good though, right?"

"Everything vacuum sealed will be fine" Ianto agreed, watching as Rhys gleefully walked past him with his arms full of blankets.

"Look at these, so damned soft" he gushed, Ianto snorting with mirth as he fought the urge to point out this was a fully furnished estate with much more upstairs.

Come to think of it.

"Come on Cariad, let's explore" Ianto rose and they headed up to look through the rooms, Ianto finding Bonnie in the kitchen with Kev ripping the cupboards apart as she gleefully pulled out pots and pans. Can never have too many of those.

"There are a couple of trucks out there that Rhys can get going" Stephen said as he entered and faced Ianto like a good solider reporting to his superior, "We take what we want?"

"Politely, let's remember who this place belonged to" Ianto said softly, "First fill the choppers. Jack can follow Taffy back, then Taffy can bring him back in the little boy. Jack can then drive with us as Taffy as air support and that gives the village something to do unpacking the big boy."

"Sounds like a plan" Jack said as he entered and leaned against the wall, "How many trucks can we get sweetheart? Can we try for three?"

"I will go ask, he had two he was excited about, there was a Jeep too."

"Land Rover?"

"Yeah."

"Wow" Jack said softly, "That was hers. Lizzy loved it. I want that as the lead vehicle" Jack demanded, "Ianto?"

"Agreed, I can keep up with that." Ianto nodded, "I want Stephen in the middle truck, no arguments. Kev rear guard, Rhys front truck behind Jack."

Taffy nodded, "You still expecting someone?"

"Or something" Ianto replied sagely, "There are stranger things afoot than just Zs. I mean … we have met yes?"

Taffy nodded as he looked around the kitchen "You know, I think we will fill these trucks to the gunnels and still lament what we are leaving."

"We can always come back and it means we are leaving something for anyone else who needs it" Ianto said as he wandered off and Taffy turned to Jack with surprise.

"He still hopes there are others?"

"There was you, after all buddy" Jack said softly, "Ianto is always hopeful. One of the reasons I love him so much, he is full of hope."

Taffy nodded and began to help, soon filing the trucks and heading off before dusk. They would be home by dawn.

Bar any problems that is.


	9. Chapter 9

9

They were tired, hungry and looking forward to home, only another hour and a half by road when Ianto shot across the lights of the Range Rover making Jack slam the brakes on, the entire convoy shuddering to a halt.

Jack stood up on the running board and listened, the chopper coming close to land and Taffy looked like something had spooked him as he ran towards them with his arms waving.

"What is it?" Jack called out.

"The town ahead had lights" Taffy said as he came to stand in the lights of the convoy, "I am not sure as I couldn't get close enough to…"

"It's them. I don't know if they are looking for the girl or watching us" Ianto said as he stalked into the light, his body huge as it shimmered in the headlights, "Definitely those Taffy here was following."

"Shit" Taffy sighed "They do like to dig in."

"Well, we can creep past, I want to get home and then we can deal with them whenever." Jack said and they turned off the headlights, following the brake lights as they crept along and lamented the extra time this as going to take with Ianto being the lead next to the jeep, his eyes seeing everything.

Taffy flew ahead at high altitude so the sound would not carry and he knew as well as they did that it was his group down there, a mere valley away from Holdfast. He also knew their hoard was a mere drop in the ocean to what they might be able to get from that place so as the trucks swung into the main square he had a plan formed and approached the one he knew would agree with him.

Kev listened and nodded, interjecting here and there then together they went to Jack who was standing in the Coms Room watching the drone on screen as Tosh looked in on their new neighbours.

"Jack? Got a sec?" Kev asked and Jack tuned to face them.

"I was thinking, all that swag just sitting there and it's a dangerous, long convoluted way to get it back here, especially with them." Taffy pointed at the screens as Kev nodded his agreement, "I was remembering those trailer units sitting down by the stables. They are basically containers on wheels, right?"

Jack nodded as Ianto swivelled in his chair to listen as well.

"Well, the big chopper can easily lift one and move it even fully laden. I suggest we do just that. Both choppers go here with people on board. Then the ground crew can fill as the chopper ferries. If you use the trucks like big shopping trolleys and as each one is emptied here we can simply return it to the other place and refill blah blah blah. Right?" Kev said with a shrug, "Bloody brilliant and we should have thought of it before. We are always bringing stuff back, we should be taking our baskets with us so there is something to fill if we can't find anything that end."

"Good storage containers too" Ianto muttered, "That does had merit. I was wondering about those refrigerated units you could get for like…ice-cream factory deliveries. If we could hook on into the main grid it would mean a hell of a cool store."

Taffy pointed at Ianto with excitement. The room now full of voices as everyone spoke at once then Ianto rose from the chair and it grew silent, "First problem is them. I will go talk to Marley and see if she is up to a recon, maybe just a few bugs. I want to know their intentions and if they seem to be settling in I want to be able to persuade them to fuck off. I really think we should raze that place to the ground, it just encourages vermin."

Everyone nodded as Ianto walked from the room followed by Jack and they headed for Billy and Marley' house. Jack frowned as he looked up at the sunrise around them "They will burrow in like tics won't they."

"Well, I can be just as unpleasant believe me" Ianto huffed, "I am sick of this shit. Our numbers are almost too much now, I can accept the occasional entry but we have to be more antisocial. They don't get it do they, they still think there is humanity out there when most if it is already as mutated as me."

"Hey" Jack pulled him into a hug there in the main street, "You are not mutated, you are enhanced. OK? Lovely, advanced and perfect."

Ianto made a noise and went to pull away but Jack pulled him closer "Hey, where is this coming from? Hey. Look at me. They will have moments of stupidity where they question your decisions and try to make their own, they will fail every time because I do not doubt you. Not for a moment do I doubt you my love. My Holdfast."

Ianto placed his forehead against Jack's and breathed for a moment. Then let it go.

Jack was right.

This place was named after him for fucksake.

This was his Lair.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for late posting...we are preparig for Cyclone Gita which is supposed to be worse than the last one.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Marley was glad to help, shivering as her hair grew short like a sweet bob and several bugs flew up into the air, then out the window as Taffy stood there with his mouth open.

Ianto glanced back at him and winked as he mouthed 'magic' knowing he was thinking about rabbit holes and such again.

Jack was beside himself as he clucked and jiggled little Daisy, Ianto taking the time to make sure Marley was getting sleep and such, also grilling her on her diet until she was laughing at his seriousness. Then the bugs returned and she blinked as they joined and shared.

"It's the ones Taffy was following. They don't care about the little girl, they think we took her and they are wary of us now. They are considering staying though; they think they can fight us for that space if they need to. Tad, they feel…weird. I know it sounds weird but… they had some people with them kept separate, like prisoners or something." She frowned as Ianto turned to Taffy who shrugged.

"Separate" Ianto repeated softly, "Send back a single drone. I want you to check on those kept separate. I want to know why. Look for…look for a butchery."

The room fell silent as Jack looked up from his grandchild with intensity, "Are you sure?"

"They smelt different" Ianto sighed, "I wasn't quite sure. I hoped I was wrong and knew saying something would open a world of pain."

"Cannibals" Marley said softly, "You think they are keeping them as a food source?"

"Why they had the children disappearing, they would tell the others they were stolen while feeding them to them" Ianto nodded.

"I feel sick" Taffy moved away to search to the loo and was soon throwing up as he remembered the stews he had eaten with them in the early days. His wife….gods. His wife. She just disappeared.

"I know what you are thinking" Ianto said as he looked down at the heaving back of the man hunched over the porcelain, "She went missing after you had been pushed out. You never…that didn't happen."

"I've been told by several people that you are never wrong about your hunches" Taffy said as he sat back on his heels and looked up at him.

"No, I was wrong about something once. I will never forget her or forgive what she cost me. We all make mistakes. We at least can fix this if…" Ianto stopped talking as the bug flew past and he retuned to the room where Marley was sitting silently waiting.

"Yes?" Ianto asked.

She nodded and grimaced as she turned to face Jack, "Do we need a meeting for this?"

"No. It's as I feared, right?" Ianto sighed, "Right. I want to know if there are children in the pens."

Marley nodded and Ianto rose, "Right. I want everyone to stay here and stay out of whatever is going to happen."

Taffy watched Ianto walk away, leaving the Dome and heading for the tree line as Jack sighed and leaned back against his tank.

"Where's he going?"

"To bring down hell" Jack replied as he stood and looked towards the school, "Come on. The kids will be getting into school about now and I would rather sit with them for a while."

Taffy turned to Kev as they walked and whispered, "Seriously? Where is he going?"

"Something lives in the trees, older than the dirt. Some call them Fae, some call them Mara. They are little creatures that are partly responsible for Ianto's unique abilities. They see him as some sort of pet or something. He is about to tell them children are being eaten like livestock. I …wanna see?" Kev suddenly stopped, "we can ask Tosh to send a Drone."

They headed over to ask and she looked at them long and hard as Kev waited patiently, "Come on love. Taffy needs to know the power he can wield. He has to know how lucky we are."

She nodded and sent it up, flying to the town where she set down on the roof of a building to watch as hell certainly did rein down. People ran screaming, felled by smudges of …something…like time was stalling out in certain areas. In the end there was only silence and the hugest most imposing Wolfling stalking around inspecting bodies. Then he nodded and the little creatures that reminded him of the house elves from Harry Potter simply each chose a body and …poooof…fucking amazing.

Then the large majestic beast looked at the drone and canted it's head as Tosh squeaked and brought it home.

"Even the children" Taffy sighed.

"Nah, they took them" Jack said in the doorway, "They will be cherished and loved in a place where they will never be harmed."

"I don't believe it" Taffy said with wonder, "What the hell is it? This…power."

"Magic" Jack said simply, pushing off the doorframe to leave, then turning to face Taffy with a steely glare, "Careful of the words you choose around here Taffy. Magic in the words as they cannot be unspoken. And my beloved there? Will not be contained."

Taffy nodded as he wondered just how deep such an old magic might go.

His Grammy had told him there was magic in the world, now he knew she was right.

He was suddenly even more comforted to know he was on the right side of that creature's temper.

Magic in him too.


	11. Chapter 11

11

"Shit" Owen said breaking the silence of the meeting.

"Those poor babies" Nainny sighed as she reached for her husband's hand, "Poor little sweethearts."

"They are safe now" Ianto replied, "But are we? I want to remove that village, it is too close and too nice for anyone wanting somewhere to settle. I don't want anywhere in this valley that isn't part of our homesteads."

"But more might come who need…"

"What is the limit?" Jack demanded, speaking before Ianto could "tell me. Let's set the limit. How many are too many? Tell me. Two hundred? Three? Where will we all fit in winter, where will the children go that are still coming faster than we are dying to make room?"

Silence.

"We only have two domes, we only have two points of entry and exit to Stronghold" Ianto said softly, "another thirty or forty and we are at our limit. Do you not think in the next ten years there may be another ten children? Twenty?"

"I am not going to stop" Jack said as he rose and shook his head to show his petulance, "I want a child each spring if I can get away with it, I want Ianto and I to spread our DNA wide. I want Billy and Marley to breed again, I want it all. For all we have done for you, do we not deserve spots reserved for our growing family? Tell me, how many children are we allowed?"

Ianto looked around the table at the silent faces and then snorted, "Come on now. We all know there is some already seeded sitting here, I can smell the hormones in the room. Another two or three stumbling into our range that we feel can fit in…we will welcome. Taffy and his daughter are proof that we can let the odd couple in but we have to be smart here. The less appealing this valley looks from the outside the better. We are invisible in our domes, from the sky and from the ridgeline this place looks empty. We remove that township and there is nothing to the naked eye that might bring them this side of the ridge. The old township on the other side would lure them instead and it is far enough away that if a small group settles we would still be safe."

"Agreed" Andy nodded, "We can even set that township up with some surveillance so that if it happens we can check them out."

Kev swung to look at him "You know, for someone who doesn't talk much, you have some great ideas in that little blonde head."

"Oi, don't pick on my fella" Martha growled and Taffy looked silently at Mickey with confusion.

"Yeah, I'm hers too. She is a greedy one" Mickey chortled, "Don't try to get your head around the workings of this place, it only gets worse the more you look."

Taffy laughed softly, knowing the man was right and he loved every moment here.

"Right. Back to the earlier conversation about the chopper recon" Jack clapped his hands and brought things back to what Taffy wanted to talk about and he took the floor as he explained the mechanics of the proposal.

"What sort of things are there?" Martha asked.

"I saw bolts of fabric down there, I saw educational stuff and I also saw what looked like packs for families setting up. Like, camping supplies and stuff that would be great if we wanted to teach the kids some survival techniques out beyond the dome" Bonnie said excitedly.

"Whoa, what do you mean beyond the dome!" Vic said with surprise.

"If we have Ianto and Hope with us I see no reason why we can't go camping" Bonnie frowned, "This valley is swept daily and I know the Mara will watch us like hawks when they see children. That clearing in the woods would be perfect and…"

"No, I do not like that idea at all and…"

"We could do a trial run at Shangri-La" Ianto conceded, "Set an age limit for beyond the Dome so the little ones don't feel picked on. Say it is a rule that only sixteen and older can sleep outside the Dome unless Wolfling Bodyguards. We then use the little temporary Dome Tosh has been working on to keep a campsite safe. It had a battery life of about twelve hours, right?"

"So, the little ones can camp out at your place? Then the next age group up can camp out in the quad. The older ones can then do it outside the Dome and that way they have something to aim for."

"Sounds like a plan, you sure you are OK with sharing our green space?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded.

"The Mara will love it, a chance to sneak about peering at the babies, you know they will. It will help them imprint on them as well, if one gets out one day by mistake I think the Mara will protect them if they recognise them as ours."

"Agreed" Jack nodded as he looked around the room and everyone else nodded silently.

No point arguing.

Ianto was right of course.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Ianto returned and settled back into his chair, the meeting changing course now things had been agreed and placed aside. Taffy was surprised at how easily subjects were released from further comment and as the meeting ended he turned to Owen to question this.

"Ianto is never wrong. A dew times the committee voted against his wishes and he supported their decision even though it cost us. Turned out each time that he had been right in the first place. Maybe it is his connection to the worlds that we do not have, some ancient second sight or whatever, you know. The sixth sense we all perhaps had once but lost as we turned our backs on nature. Ianto senses things differently and if he is not happy with something we listen. We try to understand and nine times out of ten we agree." Owen shrugged.

"So… you still disagree?"

"Sometimes. This is a democracy even if it doesn't seem it. Ianto does consider others in his thoughts as well. It just sometimes takes a while for others to understand his thought process. Sometimes I think we will never fully understand it, but do we have to? I mean, I still don't understand why it rains but I enjoy the sensation" Owen grinned "Mate, we have lived here safely due to the animal that hides behind his eyes. That animal is our guardian angel. Don't try to understand, just enjoy the sensation of safety at last."

"You know, for someone who gives of a 'fuck you' vibe you are actually pretty deep" Taffy said and Owen laughed softly as he saw why Ianto had liked this man.

Ianto was sitting on the ground when they emerged surrounded by dogs of all descriptions and to Taffy's surprise there was even a pig happily wriggling its tail. Ianto was singing and they all seemed to be enjoying it as several children clapped along, dancing around them like little sprites and Owen scooped one into the air with a squeal of laughter.

Frank stood by the tank watching, his Weevil eyes sliding over to Taffy, then past him to Jack who was holding his arms open. Frank ran to get swooped up as well and Taffy watched as his daughter joined the children now running with the dogs around the tank.

"Serendipity" Taffy said softly, "I don't know. It's like …. Surreal. Is this real? I don't think I will ever fully understand this place."

"It is not your job to understand. That's the point, it is only for you to accept" Ianto answered.

"So, we are doing this?" Vic asked as he slid around the group "I mean, we need to sort some crews to help."

"I leave that to Sean to sort" Ianto started to walk away, "He and Billy will sort names."

Ianto went in search of his pups, gathering them close as his beautiful queen sat with a kitten in her lap. He explained all that had happened, what he had seen, what Marley had seen and his decision to include the Mara. When he was finished he waited for questions, his twins simply sucking their thumbs as they blinked, their lovely auburn hair seeming on fire with the sun lit behind them where they sat on the wall of the school area. Rosie looked to Hope as Dean simply shrugged and went back to colouring.

"It was necessary Rose" Hope said and the little girl nodded, her baby cheeks puffing out as she saw her sister's acceptance.

Ianto nodded and leaned over the babies, their sweet faces looking up at him as pudgy fingers left mouths to reach out and he smiled as he let them stroke his face for a moment, almost like a blessing.

He had what he needed, his children's acceptance and it was all he needed as he turned to face the approaching mate. "Cariad, I'm hungry."

"Good, me too" Jack grinned as he scooped up Autumn, "come on poppet, Daddy is hungry too."

Ianto picked up Burn and they headed in, Rosie carried by her proud sister. Billy was already seated with Marley and some others going over some rosters that would become the clearing crews either side of the recon. Taffy was talking about an area to be cleared for the chopper pads as they would need more space than just setting the choppers down but Ianto tuned out giving his trust to his friends and family who would no doubt do this with efficiency, with or without him.

As he watched his family eat he looked down at the little one in his lap, the little fingers making short work of a muffin and he smiled, there had been things in that house those fingers would love to explore and he made a decision.

"Hope, you will come with me"

The table fell silent as she gasped, her back straightening as she looked with glee down the table at her father for confirmation and Jack shrugged. "Sure. You are old enough, your transformations are brilliant and I trust you to keep to our agreed plan if there is a problem. OK. If Taddy wants you with him, you can come. For the first few extractions anyway, then you might be needed here with the unpacking."

"Yes!" she crowed happily as she jiggled in her chair and Dean scowled softly.

When would he be old enough?


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey"

Dean looked up from the hole he was digging with a stick, sighing as his Tad took a spot on the log. Ianto had noticed the absence from the other children and he wondered if his little man was OK. He knew he was a little bit despondent that his only little brother was taking forever to grow big enough for running about even though their psychic bond meant they could happily play in their minds. Billy did try to include him in things but it was hard, the gap in their ages so great.

"I was thinking, maybe a boy's only day a the weekend? You, me and Frank? Dad if he's good and some yummy treats? Burn might be too tired for the night-time bit of fun but during the day he can join?" Ianto offered, "We are talking about camping in Shangri-la, we could try out one of the tents while Billy and Marley have the girls?"

Dean poked at the ground some more.

"You know why you can't come right?" Ianto asked softly after a while, "Billy and Hope are coming with me. You will be the oldest still here to protect the babies."

He hadn't thought if that, his face softening as he saw his Taddy was leaving him in charge. Hope would not be here to boss them all around. He would be the boss. Really?

"You have the others to help, I know they will listen to you and you can keep things running here. The sow about to drop needs someone to watch her, don't forget to choose a watcher. We don't want a piggley rolled on" Ianto rose and patted his son on the head, "we will start the recon tomorrow so tonight it's cuddles if ya want."

Ianto left his son there, knowing his little one wouldn't come for cuddles, preferring Frank. That was OK, he didn't mind. As long as he was happy and loved. He also knew it would be later, once they were all finished he would find a little man in the bed whispering excitedly that he and Frank had 'acquired' what they had wanted from the stacks.

Ianto instead focused on the babies, their little hands and coos, their shared empathic bond making him laugh as they sang nonsense songs with Rosie humming along with them. Ianto had worried about the small gap bit saw now that he had been wrong, they were more like triplets now, happily sharing as all three seemed to grow with the power of the bond.

So little, so young yet so advanced they were already sending him questions about what he might bring them back, his laugher echoing in the cove system as they snuggled down in Stronghold where the bulk of their good would be stored, this underground world now being more solid than the one upstairs that could not accommodate them all year round like down below can.

Jack found them there, Hope having joined them at some stage so all the little ones were cuddled around Ianto, bar Dean who he knew would be in his own room with Frank. Jack had accepted his son's desire to remain separate from the pack, Frank not liking the heat of so many bodies and Jack never wanted to make his son choose between Frank and them. Not when it would break both wee hearts when Dean would turn from Frank as the bond was too strong.

Jack watched them for a while and then wondered at the way Ianto sometimes looked at Frank, studied him and then he turned to the bed and frowned. The bond was strong, they all enjoyed it, even Jack but…was there another?

Jack pondered this as he pulled his shoes off and flopped into the mess of limbs as Ianto hummed and he pulled him closer, "Hush. Thinking too loud."

"Frank."

Ianto's sigh was a soft chuff on his cheek, "Yes, he can hear. Yes, he is a gentle whisper on the bond, we can hear him but you can't. Maybe in time, when he is larger you might. No, Janet didn't now shut the hell up before I lamp ya one!"

Jack snorted and settled, his hands crossing the children to touch Ianto's as they always did and they slept cocooning their young.

Ianto opened his eyes and stared at the man now asleep.

Gods but he loved him so.

He knew Jack was disappointed not to have found any sign of the royal family, his heart full of affection for that old lady and her crown. Ianto knew they had lost so much, said goodbye to so many souls. This entire world was a tomb, so many lost souls and he wondered how long Jack could hold such grief in before letting go and accepting what he already knew.

This was not the same world.

They were not the same men that walked it once.

And they would walk this one forever.

Together.


	14. Chapter 14

14

That morning the tractors started early, mowing a large patch out by the yellow barn that the children had dubbed the Slab of Butter House. This would be the first area to be filled, the shelves empty and waiting for whatever might be coming home.

As several hands did a last minute clean in preparation the huge landing area became more obvious. The aircraft hanger was at the end of the field and they walked calmly to the helicopters that sat in the morning light, final checks and balances. Ianto helped Hope up into the larger chopper her Dad would pilot and she eagerly settled in the jump seat, Jack helping her with the head set as he crooned happily.

Ianto settled back with Bonnie, Martha and Rhys. The other chopper had others clambering in and Ianto smiled as they waited for Billy and the other security who were last to climb on board as they would be first off with Ianto to sweep the area. Just because they had been there already, it didn't mean the place was totally locked down. Anything could have happened in the time between visits.

They moved with a calm grace and when they touched down Hope waited for the nod from Jack before following her Tad with glee.

Taffy went to the outbuildings to explore more and they were almost ready for their first extraction when Taffy started yelling through the coms and Jack ran with his heart in his mouth, especially when he realised Hope and Ianto were still topside as the others moved down in the bunker. Jack ran for the building that was overlooking a field, entering to find the last thing he thought he would see.

Taffy was cambering over an old tractor trying to get it going as Ianto canted his head, looking up at the machine the tractor was attached to. Jack felt the blood draining from his face.

A huge helicopter with its rotors folded against it, the wings rotated to along with the fuselage so it was more like a bullet or a bird diving. Perfect for storage and the tractor was obviously to pull it out of the barn into the space so it could be unfolded to full capacity.

"A Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey. Rolls Royce engines to turn those three huge proprotor blades ya know" Taffy was gushing excitedly. "Shit, this big baby can carry all of us home, shit. We could fit the little chopper in its belly!"

"If it goes" Ianto sighed.

"Oh Yee of little faith!" Jack was gushing too, moving to help as he had a better chance with the tractor, "Get into it and see if the battery needs swapping out with mine!"

Ianto shook his head as the two men engaged some of the others and soon the tractor was puttering out of the barn and the chopper was now about to be seen. Covered in spider webs and dust, it looked sad.

"I don't know" Ianto said softly.

Billy came running with Sean, the huge battery carried between them and they hooked it up, Jack up in the cockpit with Taffy going over things as Hope grinned and waved through the Perspex at her Tad.

Ianto sighed as he saw a new toy and wondered where they would get more fuel, this was getting silly. Of course it was Martha who smelt out the fuel tank behind the barn, more crowing as they agreed it could be taken home and then came the countdown.

Ianto slipped off to do a perimeter check and three Zs later he was back to watch it take off, the noise and yelling had attracted some sorry specimens and he was saddened to know they were probably the staff left to protect this place. Even turned they had somehow felt loyalty.

Of course it all worked, of course it flew. Of course the men were high fiving as Bonnie silently measured how much they could fit then asked Ianto, "The tractor would fit in it too, right? And that carriage? Shit, what's that in that field?"

Ianto looked in the direction she was pointing and wondered how he had missed them.

"Sheep" he sighed, "Very hot, unshorn sheep. Shit, they've not been shorn in years. Look at them, like giant snow balls. Hells teeth, poor buggers."

He headed over and found a flock that had survived happily in the large area they were in, the fences strong enough to have staved off Zs. The out building half fallen down but enough to shelter them in the winter. He wondered how many had not been able to dig through the snow for food. How large had this flock been originally to still be almost twenty still. Lambs frolicked and he also knew they had to burrow for their mama's milk un all that wool.

"Sheers, we need to sheer these poor things now!" Ianto demanded. Hand sheers found in the stables and Jack gave them a demonstration of the ancient art of hand sheering in an open field. As the other sheep watched with seemed interest and he released a now naked sheep that seemed so grateful. The fleece was huge and Bonnie was making noises of glee as he studied it, her spinning wheel about to get a good work out.

Ianto looked to the huge chopper again, then at Taffy, "The flock will fit too right? And any other animals we find?"

Taffy looked at him with horror, "You do know they shit and piss everywhere! Can't I use a trailer?"

"Come on you can hose it out right?" Ianto scoffed. "I don't want them swung about underneath."

Taffy sighed as his new toy was about to get dirty.


	15. Chapter 15

15

The sheep were going to go last, Taffy begrudgingly accepting this as he lifted off with the tractor and other goods inside. They returned with a fresh battery for Jack's chopper and they loaded the smaller chopper along with the four wheeler that had been used to do it, more goods and some things Hope had told her Dad were crucial for the well being of the children.

"Hope? Are these clogs?" Jack held up a wooden shoe with confusion.

"Yes" her voice was flat, warning her father that this was nonnegotiable and Jack placed the shoe back in the box silently. Ianto's voice sounded so scary in that wee body.

Ianto was carrying bedding, curtains that matched and Jack wondered if any of those….ahhhh gods. Red velvet. "Babe, I want us to have the red and gold brocade!"

"Yes love" Ianto said as he placed them in a box, "Some lovely robes and clothing. I feel funny going through someone's wardrobe but…"

"They don't need them" Jack agreed, "We do. A lot of people to clothe, even with the sewing madness that is going to create some great things, there are gowns and such the girls will swoon over."

"I was thinking about that. That Grand Piano…."

Jack perked up, "Eh?"

They were soon in the music room as Ianto cuddled a guitar lovingly and then watched Jack lay over the redwood piano.

"Ah shit" Kev said in the doorway, knowing he was going to be sweaty an exhausted getting that in and out of the bloody Bell.

Jack made the same face his daughter had made, glowering at Kev with his bottom lip pouting "Mine."

Kev nodded and went in search of Taffy who would commiserate. Those two were becoming fast friends, their tentative memories of one another through 'the job' making them more likely to turn to one another for advice and soon they were both moaning loudly.

They worked for most of the day, stopping for a lunch break and Ianto was shocked to see his Nainny wandering out of the Bell with one of the baskets, unable to contain her desire to see the homestead.

After they ate, Ianto walked her around and found she wanted some of the furniture they were considering too large and he sighed, knowing this would get more groaning from the men, then he grinned, "Good idea Nainny. I suggest you get the boys right on it while I sort these books."

She took off with glee and he knew no one would dare show horror or despair in her requests, the Bell soon full as well as Jack's chopper.

As agreed, each time he left Hope went with him so Ianto was free to scout the perimeter constantly without thinking of their youngling, also she enjoyed all the waving at the other children. They were so jealous they might all spew especially when she told them there was a real throne. She wondered if she could talk Daddy into letting her have it but knew the nice old lady who owned it had been special, Daddy might say no.

She pondered and then knew that if she didn't ask she would never know so she slid over to lean against him "Daddy? That lovely chair the nice queen had…you know, the red one? It would be so nice for the special Birthday Parties. The person could sit and be…like…special for the party?"

Jack pretended to consider like it was a real request, his place in the bond meaning he had got her glee loud and clear but he played along, "But it is so heavy. Taddy might say it is too big for the table."

"They could….ah…have their own table Dearest?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh as she showed she was unwilling to back down then he nodded, "I will see if we can fit it."

"Yes!" she crowed.

Ianto listened as Jack asked and then shrugged, having already decided she could have whatever she wanted, he was more interested in other things so Jack told the boys who had just finished loading the bloody furniture Nainny wanted and they all looked at him with their mouths agape, then went to see how heavy it was.

Hope showed them the way, danced about as they muttered and led them to the chopper in case they forgot the way. She was intense and more than one couldn't help but smile as they saw her glee. Such a lovely little girl.

"So, why did she have it?" Kev asked Jack.

"Well, sometimes she had to address the nation. I mean, everywhere she lived there was a media room and an official backdrop, that sort of thing. After all, you don't think the Christmas Tree in the Christmas message was her personal tree did you? The room was specially kitted out and such. She had to be ready for war, death…natural disasters." Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I never thought about it before" Kev nodded. "She didn't really get a lot of alone time, did she."

"Nah"

"You know, this was like a supply dump she set up to feed other shelters. Kitset sheds and buildings, Jesus wept, did you see the self sustaining water sources? We could drop some of those in the other valley so anyone travelling through can get some help" Taffy said, "Or maybe some near the townships. Give travellers a chance? We don't need all eight surely."

"Sounds like a plan" Jack said as he saw the man's ideas had merit.

They could still help others without contact.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Ianto still couldn't believe it.

In a shed at the back of the property he had found the one thing he had thought he would never see again, that his children would never see.

The bright red Double Decker bus sat in the shed like a big fat lady bug, the dust and grime blotching the paintwork that had proved to be pristine when he wiped a patch clean. Street lamps, pillar boxes…my gods, even police phone boxes that would have Jack laughing with glee. Her Majesty had collected some iconic things of London back here that Ianto felt slightly weak-kneed for.

"No"

Ianto swung as Jack stood in the doorway with a frown, "Babe, come on. This is supposed to be a final sweep. Come on, it's a bloody bus. What the hell are we going to do with it? Tour?"

"The children will never see one, only see pictures. Imagine them in it, clambering about exploring" Ianto enthused, "I want it."

"It's too far to drive. The road is stuffed, you know it won't make it even if there is enough fuel and…" Jack let his voice peter out as Ianto swung with a dangerous look in his eye.

"You told me that bird out there was able to lift a fucking elephant and its overweight mate. You tell me it can't lift one wee bus?" Ianto challenged and Jack started to splutter. "It can carry a tank but not a bus?"

"Now, look here! That's a different subject and we are not going to argue about…..ah….shit"

Ianto swung back to find Dean in the driver's seat with a look of total adoration, his little face glowing as he swung the wheel while making weird growling noises like the tank that he must think a bus makes.

"Ahhhh… not fair" Jack sighed, "wee bugger likes it."

"I know there was a good reason Hope stayed back with Rosie and the twins" Ianto said smugly, "Us boys are in agreeance. Yes?"

"YEAH!" Dean screamed as he jiggled in the seat then frowned "Frank can drive too, right?"

"Yes dear" Jack yelled back.

"OK" Dean let his head fall back for better volume and Ianto almost felt sorry for his mate's easy handling but … almost…. Right? He got the chopper! Ianto wanted the bus. Fair's fair!

They took off, Jack giggling as he watched it swing like a pendulum beneath them, the little boy in Ianto's lap peering down with his hands against the perspex as he cooed with glee, already sure this was his new toy.

"We can sleep in that" he whispered to no one in particular, "Maybe picnics too. We can have our own wee house in there!"

"If Dad and the others remove the seats from the second deck you can have a wee nest up there" Ianto agreed, "Maybe Bonnie can help with curtains and…what?"

Ianto watched Jack glare, then Jack growled, "You gonna let them sleep out in the bloody yard? Like …"

Ianto knew…had seen the image in his mate's brain and snarled softly, "Like? Like a dog house?"

Jack knew he had made a mistake and slumped as he looked out the chopper.

"I mean during the day Cariad." Ianto finally said softly, "Of course he stays with us at night. Goddess on the wee donkey, you know I want Billy and Marley in our bed but they insist it cramps baby making."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… I just don't want them away from us either" Jack shrugged.

"I don't want any of us parted from one another. That's because we are too important ot one another. Power in the blood" Ianto smiled, forgiving his mate as the old Foot in Mouth was not really his fault, it came with the package. Ianto liked the package ta.

"Still wish I coulda flown in it!" Dean muttered, the tantrum had been immense and his Tad calmly picking him up mid scream and gently slapping his butt had stunned him to silence. He now saw the way it swung and knew he would have been sacred in it, Taddy was right. He was a bugger who pushed too much.

"Sorry Taddy"

"That's OK love, you apologised and I understand that you didn't mean to lose your head. That's OK, I forgive you. I love you puppy." Ianto crooned as he cuddled his beast, "Now, go clip in with Nainny, yeah?"

Dean slid to the back to his Nainny and she clipped him into his little sized harness Rhys had lovingly adjusted for him and the watched the bus settle on its wheels as cheers went up in the village. Jack looked out the window and saw more than one person weeping as they rushed to look at a reminder of what had been once upon a time.

Ianto was right, they did need this.

All of this.

Ianto sighed and rose to exit the chopper as he bit back the need to remind his mate that of course he was right. He was always right.

He was his Ianto.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Ianto had been exhausted and instead of going to Shangri-la they had headed home to Stronghold.

People continued to unpack until it got dark and then one by one they all took to their beds with a satisfied silence falling over the village. Ianto was drifting and knew the early morning crew would wake soon, the smell of bread soon pulling others from their nests and he grinned in the darkness as he felt a little hand pat the bed.

Frank.

He clambered in followed by Dean and Ianto slid from the bed as he wondered what was niggling at him. He pulled on his clothes with a growing feeling of weirdness he really didn't like at all so he wandered up to the Main House to see if he could find something wrong.

People were starting to knead the dough for the bread, voices softly talking about the goodies that came back and as Ianto placed his hands on Micha's chair and let his eyes glance about the room he realised Nainny wasn't there.

He knew.

He just knew and he really didn't want to know. He took the stairs slowly, those coming down nodding politely then turning to watch him ascend with surprise. Ianto hesitated outside the door and then opened it gently, "Nainny?"

She was lying in the bed with tears rolling down her cheeks, her husband in her arms. Ianto toed off his shoes and climbed in, cuddling against the still warm body of the only man he had ever seen as his father and he placed his hands over hers. They stayed like that for a while and then the door opened and Ianto watched Hope move towards the bed, the bond thrumming with grief as he knew down in Stronghold the little ones were probably breaking their hearts.

He couldn't go to them.

He couldn't leave her.

Or Poppy.

Ianto sang softly, stroking his silver hair as he gave his lovely GrandTad the last moments of affection he could then Jack was there talking in a low musical tone as he encouraged Ianto to let him go, Sean crying as well as he helped get Ianto to his feet, then Ianto moved around the bed to Nainny, gathering her into his arms.

Hope led her away, asking plaintively for a sandwich only she knew to make, Hope whinging in a high pitched tone that always got what she wants. Ianto could have kissed her for keeping the poor old woman mobile so she didn't see them rolling the body from the bed.

Owen checked the body and looked over at Ianto, "I could do an autopsy but I want to do that less than you want me to. Let's go heart, yeah? I warned him again last month that murmur was yelling with the heat."

"We go, heart" Ianto agreed, gathering the man like he was a baby. He carried him down to find a silent group waiting along the stairs, hands reaching out to touch the man they all knew like a father, their king.

At the bottom of the stairs were the worst ones waiting. Little faces looking up with wet cheeks, more than one being cuddled and supported by another one. Frank openly howling as he held Dean and stroked his hair, trying to comfort even as his wee Weevil heart broke too.

Ianto took a deep breath and walked amongst them, crouching so they could see the old man's serene face. He had died without pain or discomfort and they could see that, a small comfort for them now as more than one little set of lips touched a cooling cheek.

"Why he go?" a voice asked.

"Because sometimes we are needed in the Other Place." Ianto said thickly, "Poppy needed to go check over there and make some changes. You know they probably don't even have a big red barn. He will build one there so when you get there it will be all welcoming and ready."

"When I die he will be there?"

"Yes. He's Poppy, of course he will care for you" Ianto nodded, trying to look confident, "In the next place we will all meet again one day and be happy again."

"I wanna sing him a song"

"OK" Ianto stayed crouched as a little voice serenaded Ifan, more voices joining in as they clasped their hands together. It was so sweet and Ianto was starting to struggle.

"Right, you all have things to do. Poppy will need a picture or card from each of you to take with him. Make him lots so he can put them in the Big Red Barn he will build in the next place, yeah?" Ianto rose and walked through the doors and across to the Tank where there was a large couch someone had pulled over for the warmth of the sun. He settled on it and waited, his Nainny appearing and she walked over to sit with him her arms around him and her husband like a family just having a cuddle.

"He wanted to be burnt" she whispered.

"Jack is already working on the Pyre" Ianto choked out as the distant sound of axes could be heard.

Nainny placed her had on Ianto's shoulder and wept softly for both of them.

Ianto now unable to as he tried to keep it together.


	18. Chapter 18

18

The pyre was ready and Ianto carried his Poppy as lovingly as he could given his twins were clinging to his legs as they howled for one more kiss of the whiskery face. Ianto was grateful when Jack and Billy peeled them off and he was able to climb the scaffolding to place Ifan on the bed of ferns and flowers. They had all outdone themselves and he had the pyre of a king. In a way he was and Ianto knew as he stood with his hand on the wrapped body that he was now being handed the mantle.

He climbed down and turned to Sean who had a flaming torch. They stood together as they lit the pyre, brothers united in their grief for the man they both saw as their Tad. They stepped back as it whooshed into fame and he stood still to listen to the children singing softly.

Then Ianto heard something, turning to look into the growing dark of the woods to their left and the Mara sang a hauntingly ethereal tune to comfort their Wolfing. Ianto was touched.

It burned for some time, slowly folding in on itself and settling.

"Come on Nainny, the babies are in the night air" Ianto said softly, leading her away so she wouldn't see them raking the coals to make sure everything was gone then throwing more fuel on to be sure. The last thing she needed was a bone or piece of flesh still identifiable.

"We will build a garden here" Sean said to his son, "We will make sure this spot is somewhere special. Maybe a seat so Nainny can come and sit with him."

"She doesn't want the ashes to spread?" Rhys asked.

"No, this was where he wanted to be. Here in the village, we will honour that wish" Sean replied as he looked after the retreating backs of his kin, "Right now I am going to join my brother."

"As you should" Kev agreed, "Go on guys, me and Taffy have this."

"Poor buggers" Taffy said after a while, "One time I feel good about being the newbie. Shit, this old man was important."

"The Chieftain" Kev agreed sadly, "A sad time. Also a bad time, we could see some trying to assert themselves, forgetting Ianto hears and reacts to everything even if they do not realise it at the time."

"I sure as hell wouldn't want to poke him" Taffy snorted.

"Well, I don't think you would draw your arm back with your hand still attached" Kev agreed.

"And then you watch him with his babies and see such a wonderfully gentle man" Taffy looked at the Big House in the distance, "I still can't believe we made it."

"It's like waking from a bad dream" Kev agreed, "I thought my life would be Zs and death and loss. I came here, met you princess and now I fear so much more. There is so much to lose, very time he leaves I have kittens until he is back and we are protected again, even though I know he will always come back, I still shit bricks."

"There were Zs" Taffy said softly as he poked at the embers, "After all this time. There will always be Zs won't there."

"As long as we are here, somewhere people are still dying too" Kev agreed.

"One day I worry that this place may be the only one left"

"And we are over 90 strong now, in ten years? How many kids? Maybe we will be about 120? 130?" Kev replied, "In twenty years? Two hundred? Three? Seriously, as long as Ianto and Jack are here, we will continue to flourish. Those scary little monsters watching us out there in the dark will ensure it. This is not the end of the human race, it's the evolution of it."

"Ianto said something like that" Taffy sat on a log and took a deep breath.

"Look"

Both men watched the sparks from the dying embers rise to the heavens and they felt some form of closure, both knowing Ianto giving them this honour of keeping vigil was to give them some alone time, their bond of brotherhood strong.

"Did you see the house they've offered" Taddy said after a while.

"Next to mine"

"No!"

"Yep. Ianto was in there yesterday opening windows. I kinda hoped it would be you, me and my love will like having your little one playing in our shared yard. When we have our baby you can be there too, imagine. You know… that little filly in the kitchen is sniffing around…"

"I will shoot you" Taffy growled, "I will get a gun and shoot you if you try to hook me up with someone you mad bastard!"

Kev roared with mirth as the embers flared briefly, then died.

"Come on brother, let's go eat. Poppy would be scolding us for being out here still" Kev slapped Taffy's shoulder and they headed in.

Eyes glowed in the dark as they were observed and once the men were safely inside Ianto blinked, turning and retreating to tend to Nainny.

He was glad those two were close.

The mournful cry of the Wolfling echoed as his pups raised their heads to join in the song of loss.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Ianto had retreated to Shangri-La and everyone was settling for the night. He wanted to have a moment to himself and once Nainny was asleep with the twins Ianto walked out into the night air to grieve.

He needed to cry.

It felt like he was being crushed by an invisible Big Foot monster, squeezing and hugging him even as he could still move like he was fine.

He was not fine.

Nothing was fine.

A mist had risen around the house so he walked towards the end of the lawn where the tents would be set up for the first round of camping and he hesitated as the ground seemed to drop away and he was walking on something softer.

There was light in the fog but he was not afraid. Music? Song? Something… calming.

Then the fog cleared and he saw a garden, trees and flowers. A path of shells that crunched underfoot in a satisfying way. Birds were chirping and the lights turned on like someone was slowly turning a dimmer switch up to full.

A dog ran past with a bark of joy, little ones tumbling after her and he looked after it remembering the poor girl who died at the hands of the predators. She looked just like….

Ianto paused as he saw the seat ahead with his visitor waiting and he swallowed thickly as he walked over to settle, the hand that landed on his leg was a gentle weight.

"Hello boy"

"Poppy" Ianto said thickly, "You left me."

"I know. I'm sorry love it happened so fast … I felt this pressure and was about to tell mother to help me sit up …. Bam. It was like I fell out of the bed and for a moment I thought I had but…well. How is my best girl?"

"She is holding up. Asleep with the twins. She ate a little, has cried some. Seems to have accepted it" Ianto replied.

"She'll be lying" Ifan said sadly, "She will cry where you can't see, you know she worries about you. Watch her for me boy"

"You know I will"

Ifan settled more and looked around, "Do you like my garden? Gonna put some petunias over there."

"I thought this was mine" Ianto said with surprise and Ifan shook his head.

"No, it's mine. I can come here when I need to be near you and my love. They say eventually I will not come so much but for now I can come often. I can hear you, in the breeze. I catch your words" Ifan assured Ianto, "My lovely boy. Your mother would have been so proud of you. She was a lovely child and we were so blessed to have her. She says hello by the way. She can't come, my garden ya see."

"Mama?" Ianto asked with surprise, "Mama's there?"

"She is young, beautiful and in love with those kids of your, especially the little Burn. Spends time with them. They can see her, they have the sight" Ifan grinned, "I will wait a while before I try, don't want to scare them or confuse them."

"Rhiannon? Davie?" Ianto asked with hope and the nod was a relief.

"Boy, you can't come over the bridge" Ifan said sadly, "You know you and that man of yours will never cross the bridge."

"It's OK, knowing there is one is a comfort" Ianto assured him, "Knowing you find each other, all I need to know. Besides, Jack probably has so many exes over there it would be a free for all."

Ifan laughed softly and the pressure on Ianto's knee tightened for a moment, "You come again if you need to. I will do my best to come."

"How are you doing this?"

Ifan snorted, "Don't be a twat. I'm not doing this boy, you are."

"Is this real?"

"What do you think sweetheart?"

"I think I need to stop asking stupid questions and ask what I need" Ianto smiled as he knew in his heart this was real, the Mara had once again gifted him more than he felt he deserved.

"What do you need to ask?"

"Tell me truthfully" Ianto said softly "Are there chicken nuggets in heaven?"

Ifan blinked and then roared with mirth as he slapped Ianto's leg and Ianto knew this was real. Knew this was happening and he felt that lightness in his heart he had been missing, that same feeling he always got when his Poppy loved him.

"We will be OK, you gave us the foundations we need. I think wee Ifan is taking it hardest, you know you were his hero" Ianto said as he thought of Owen's heartbroken child, "I was thinking, if you don't mind I might give him your hat?"

"No, my shepherd's crook" Ifan corrected gently, "The boy is a farmer, the animals are his friends. My hat can go to Frank."

"OK"

Ianto settled as the old man told him where things would go and as he spoke he seemed to become younger, more energetic and Ianto started to see himself.

He knew this was not a letting go, just a long distance relationship now.

It made it easier.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Taffy was moving into the house provided, his little girl already with Tish in the garden shared by the two houses as some of the others helped put up a swing set Ebony had made with Rhys.

Hope was helping too, the air crisp as the morning gave way to lunch and it was a lovely surprise when Ianto arrived with Nainny, a picnic basket of goodies for the first meal in the new house, the lovely large table good to sit around as the kids ran in and out with food in their hands. Nainny was quiet and hanging to Ianto who was being a good grandson, attentive and loving as he kept turning to her to check she was OK.

"I used to demand they sit to eat but there are so many there is always one or two sneaking from their seats. Not only a special occasions do I growl at them all" Ianto sighed. "Best let them run free."

"Growing wild like weeds" Taffy laughed.

"Stronger than delicate flowers anyway" Ianto agreed.

"So. The bus. We are turning it into a cubby house?" Kev changed the subject and everyone watched Ianto light up as he got to gush about the project and Jack chimed in as he detailed the outlay, then to everyone's delight he stated pacing the room out to show where beds could go in the bus and such. Soft laughter as Ianto asked about the loo and he actually stalled out as he considered before realising he was being played with.

"Well, I do think we can do the skylight" Tish said, "We can make the roof glass so they can stargaze."

"Oh wow, I would love that" Jack said with wide eyes, then he turned to stare at the floor and his imaginary bus level, "Maybe I need to put a double bed one end. Some…ah…."

"This is for the babies!" Ianto scolded, "What if they sneak out? What if whoever borrows it forgets to refresh the sheets? The babies climb into a contaminated bed?"

Jack was horrified. Nainny left in search of the Babans she could hear outside playing on the swing set and Jack had another idea.

"You know what would be nice? We could build a little love nest over by the water tower. Have a roster made up so everyone gets a turn at a romantic evening. A little log cabin or something? Just one room with a bed, a big fireplace…." Jack was considering.

"Still, we will come back to the problem of a loo" Ianto sighed, "If you do not provide one I cannot go. Man's gotta shit."

"Crass!" Kev laughed as he agreed.

"Well Nainny is staying at Shangri-La for a few days. I feel the need to withdraw and lick my wounds as it were. Losing my Poppy is something I need time to process. I have my babies with me but I think Hope wants to stay topside and help with the goods still being categorised so Jack will be in and out with her. Please respect my time and remember that I hardly ever take time for me" Ianto said as he rose, "Kev, your woman is seeded, you need to see to that pool you and the others were talking about. She will enjoy the swimming once running gets too hard and she will get cranky as all hell if she can't exercise at all."

Kev blinked, "How did you…right. Of course you know. You knew before we did, right?"

"Della needs a little friend to play with, it will be nice" Ianto smiled, "Martha will be relieved she can share some of her baby thing she has been unwilling to part with for the greater community, now she can pretend she is giving them away so she can snatch them back when she falls again."

"Well, I know she has already mentioned it" Tish giggled.

"Well, you will get none of mine" Ianto said as he prepared to leave, following his Nainny, "This time next year I hope for another one, at least one of us seeded. Might be Jack's turn again."

Everyone watched Jack light up, preening as he touched his taught stomach, "It was so empowering to be able to give one, she was such a precious experience. I would love to do it again. Are you sure?"

"Of course, I know I am a bit manic about providing but you have taught me that I can be just as involved and feel just as much love in the bond with you carrying"

"Thank you Holdfast" Jack said happily and Taffy leaned back as he finally got the name.

It made sense now, why this place was called that as he watched the heart of the entire place smile softly.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ianto heard the soft hum if Micha's wheels and looked up as she came across the grass towards him. He was sitting in the grass outside the cabin with the babies, all three of them playing happily with the daisies. Shangri-La was warm and balmy with a light breeze today.

"Hello pumpkin" he smiled softly as she came to a stop, Rosie immediately clambering up into her lap with glee.

"Climbs like a monkey, you do" she laughed softly as she cuddled her cousin happily. The twins were unconcerned as they leaned in together to study a blade of grass like it was a wondrous thing.

"Where is that man of yours young lady?" Ianto asked as he leaned back against the rock and watched her leg jiggle with the little one getting a horsy ride, "You seem to have good movement there."

"I am standing unassisted" she smiled happily, "I think I will take my first steps outside of the pools soon."

"That's wonderful news" Ianto smiled, rising to scoop Tum up as Burn flopped onto his back to stare at the stars. Micha looked up with surprise.

"Uncle? Why are there stars in the daytime?" she asked and Ianto snorted as he looked up.

"Burn likes them so the Mara oblige, even as Tum likes the sunlight. Quite a hard balance to maintain yet they seem to do well enough" Ianto replied.

"And Rosie?"

"Doesn't care as long as she can see me. She is a bit clingy today and I know she would rather have Jack but he and Hope are up top categorising some of the stuff from the hoard" Ianto sighed, "She knows something has happened, but still too small to know Poppy is not coming to see her again. Well, not here."

Micha looked at him but didn't probe, understanding that there were things about her Uncle that were beyond her realm and the fact he seemed settled was enough for her.

"So. Michael and I have been talking" she began and Ianto looked interested with a raised eyebrow, "I know it's still another couple of years before we can marry but … I was kinda thinking … is we can so of be roommates?"

"Roommates" Ianto repeated, "Have you discussed this with Nainny?"

"Well … Solomon and Mia are hard work Uncle. It was different when there was Nainny and Poppy but Poppy is gone and Nainny is so busy. Michael can handle them, especially Solomon and his thing for knives. Not the same room, like … the one next to mine? Be the man in the house?" she plucked at her skirts as she waited for him to debate, ready to argue.

"Well. I think that will be up to Nainny but if she sees him as welcome, I will endorse it" Ianto finally said and she lit up.

"Really?"

"Also, Freddy wants to come back to Holdfast but his father is worried about this. Maybe if Nainny agreed you can invite him too? Then the others will not see it as you giving your intended a room, rather that you are filling the house with some male role models for the little man who misses Poppy more than he lets on." Ianto finally suggested. "Fred knows his way around the Big House well, his blindness not a problem there."

"They are enjoying the extra attention from Kev and Taffy right now but I do think it's in the evenings when it hurts the most, especially while Nainny has been here. I wish they would come here too but they are scared they will miss something topside" she snorted.

"They have always stuck together those two, little wild things" Ianto smiled as he nodded, "Of course. I think it is a good idea, fill the house with noise, she will feel better fussing on you all."

"Uncle?"

"Yes love?"

"I know you told me that I will see Mama and Daddy again, David too but…"

"Micha, there is another place, I know this. One day you will see them all again. Poppy will be there too, you don't just stop when you die. That spark, that energy that fuels you continues" he assured her and he smiled as he saw the real reason she was visiting.

"I miss Mama, I still talk to her" Micha sighed as her buddle of energy wriggled away to crawl after a butterfly.

"I talk to her too" Ianto nodded, "And all the others. I have a lot to talk to, apologise to and sometimes rail at them for."

She laughed as she powered up her contraption, "Well, I am going to go help with the bread rolls."

"Mimi, you can come visit anytime. I mean that, you are blood" Ianto said as he waved her off, the chunky wheels easily crunching out in the tunnel system then the door gently swung shut. Once again this 'other place' breathed.

"I know you keep an eye on her, I do appreciate that." Ianto said softly to the breeze, "She is all I have left of my dear sister. She is blood."

Magic in the blood.

They agreed with that, they had saved her after all.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Taffy watched Ianto pour some cream into a jar add a pinch of salt to the liquid that filled roughly half the jar. Then he plucked three marbles from a pile and dropped them in, sealing the jar and giving it a few shakes.

A child appeared as if by magic and snatched at it with glee, whooping as it ran off.

He then repeated this act as he looked up at the sky, "Might make kites later."

Taffy watched another completed jar shake and then succumb to the madness. He decided to let it go, "I'm glad you're back. The last few times without you topside have felt weird."

"I needed a few days to lick my wounds as it were" Ianto nodded.

"I was told of the cave systems below, of Stronghold. Maybe, if it's not too much of an ask I can get a room allotted so I can sort the winter room for me and my…" Taffy stopped as Ianto started to laugh "What?"

"The children have a huge room and all sleep in there like wild animals. Sometimes they want a cuddle but mostly you only see them rampaging about like a ravaging hoard at meal times. I think mine are the worst… ah … Frankie …. Where are the other …ah. See? Dean and Bella are dancing over there." Ianto pointed, Taffy turning to see the polite little boy holding hands with a pretty little dark skinned girl, her braids bouncing as they danced about and the other children were following them.

"See? Pied pipers" Ianto whispered conspiringly, "Dangerous"

Taffy laughed softly as he leaned back, another jar shaking.

"OK, I give!" Taffy laughed, "Come on. What is that?"

"They are making butter" Ianto said as he lifted another jar, "The biggies are all baking bread rolls at the kitchens as their practical day, the littlies can't be in there as wee fingers still poke at hot things. This way they are part of the process, this afternoon the hot rolls come out, they share."

"And they learn that by working to your strengths you can all win" Taffy nodded, "That's clever. What about the jam?"

"Ah. They have sorted that as well … apparently they are going to have some tomatoes fresh from the garden in them." Ianto nodded.

"Sounds like food of the gods" Taffy smiled.

"Well, I am looking forward to a bite" Ianto agreed.

"Are you OK?" Taffy asked, more softly.

"Yes. I endure" Ianto said with a finality that made Taffy feel a bit weird, then Ianto leaned forward and added, "I am going to live forever. Me and Jack are immortal. Our children are Wolfling, I do not know if they are immortal or just blessed with long lives but bar some dipshit taking a pot-shot at one, my babies will still be here long after the Zs have finally succumbed."

"Well, I don't doubt you. The thought that a few hundred years from now we are still here … that's good enough for me."

"Consider us your protectors… like … shepherds watching over a flock. I may be Wolfling but that does not make you sheep" Ianto assured him "Wolves do not protect sheep. We protect our pack … other wolves. This generation shaking their jars will be warriors. Soldiers and the future of man. They will be wolves too. Led by Wolflings."

Taffy leaned back to enjoy the sun as well, the warmth seeping into his bones as laughter filled the air and a little one danced past. He could not distinguish which was his and with a start he realised that it didn't matter. These little ones were all loved, cared for and clung to one another as siblings. He also knew that without this place his sweetheart would already be gone.

Eaten.

Taffy watched Ianto rise gracefully, a baby under his arm that squealed and he couldn't work out if it was Tum or Burn, the remaining one holding pudgy arms out to him demandingly.

He scooped the baby up and kissed a wee cheek revelling in the fact that all those monsters out there stalking the earth had nothing on the man he was following.

He still couldn't believe his luck.

It was the luck of the gods.

Tum hummed as she let her little arms squeeze around his neck and she kissed him back as she tried to reassure him and his melancholy mood. There were no monsters. Only things to be squished and bitted up.

And Taddy and Daddy will do that.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Ianto was walking, not running for a change as he had cargo with him.

Rosie was still fussy and he suspected a wee tooth was to blame, her age bump ahead of the twins meaning she was the first to feel the growing pains. He strapped her into a front pack and decided to walk the perimeter of the dome. After a while he decided to check Fallback out and headed down through the Stronghold where she perked up a bit, her eyes drinking in the different scenery.

Fallback was in high spirits, some sheep broken loose and rampaging as their handlers tried desperately to head them off before they reached the veggie patch. Laughter and yelling filled the air as Ianto joined in with whoops and he clapped his hands then waved his arms in an attempt to corral the sheep, the a goat broke from the masses to run towards Vic who cursed softly, Robin and Travis laughing too much to catch up.

Mathew came hurtling along on an ATV, trying to cut them off so Ianto sighed and gave a loud booming bark that stopped everything dead.

Then Rosie laughed happily.

The sheep seemed to consider and then scattered.

"Buddy, that was not helpful" Ianto laughed as it all started over again.

Ianto then watched a sheep take a sharp turn and head across a field towards a copse of trees and his smile faded, stepping in that direction "Morris? Isn't that beyond the Dome?"

Everyone turned to stare in the direction the sheep were moving and swore, starting to run. Ianto moved quickly, unhooking his daughter whose squeal was now a little roar as she struggled to transform as well, intent on following as her Taddy was.

The Wolfling ran fast, passing the humans easily with his daughter close on his heels, huffing softly as he reached the trees and found what he had feared, children had found the Dome leak and were already there, pressed against the tree trunks with fear as they watched the Zs.

Sarah had tried to save them, had brought what time she could as she had stood between the babies and the danger, now she lay on the ground twitching as the Zs tore at her.

 _Asleep at the switch. They had been asleep at the fucking switch. This is what happens, try to take some happy for myself and it all turns to shit. They blink and it all goes to shit._

Ianto was furious, beyond upset as he swung towards the nearest Z, his fangs sinking into rotting flesh as he easily tore it apart and he was turning for the second one when a little snarl had him swinging with horror to see his daughter launching at the one eating her auntie's face.

He didn't know if he should be proud or horrified as she came away with a mouthful of rotten ankle so he settled for outraged, smashing the Z to the ground, then pummelling it with his huge front paws until hands were pulling him back. Hands he knew so well. Soothing and loving hands.

"It's OK Taddy, Dad's on his way. Calm down" Billy crooned as he held the huge head against his body, cuddling and soothing while looking for the familiar run of his father.

Someone had Rosie, Marley scolding as she washed the little pup's mouth with fresh milk and laughter. "So, you finally got a taste, see why they are icky? Yeah?"

"IANTO" Jack was there, horrified and upset as he hugged him then turned to see the pup, "Oh gods no. Not my little girl."

Ianto swung, "Mine too!"

"I didn't mean it like that" Jack sighed, seeing the distress in his mate, "It's OK. Be calm."

Ianto seemed to wilt, transforming to himself as Morris removed his coat to throw around the naked man but hesitating.

"What the hell!" Billy breathed, "Taddy, when did you do clothes?"

Ianto looked down at himself with surprise as he found clothing, plain black t-shirt and pants he usually wore when on security detail, as they all did. "Well. Bugger me, look at that. My fur was black, my clothes are too."

"Can you take them off?"

"Don't have to. Hang on, let see if I can…" Ianto concentrated and the clothing shimmered, then sank into him. "Oops."

They watched the clothing reappear and Billy made a bark of horror. They all swung to find Sarah standing, her face disfigured so her lips and nose were gone, the teeth like a permanent snarl.

Jack's Webley fired.

She fell.

Nobody wanted another burial so soon after Poppy and Sarah was a good woman, a valued member of the pack. Ianto hoped this was not going to be one of those sets of three things, choosing not to voice this as the grieving started around them. Security swarmed to clear and secure as Tosh worked to restart the Dome.

"I can't deal. I'm going home" Ianto said and Jack nodded, carrying his little beast as they headed to Shangri-La and a quiet evening of reflection.

What a clusterfuck.


	24. Chapter 24

24

"Travis, I am so sorry" Ianto said softly as he watched the young man cuddle his little brother, at nine years of age little Clay was fully aware of what had happened and appeared to be in shock, clinging to Travis with wide eyes.

"She was going to bake later" Travis said softly, "Still has the eggs and butter ready to go."

"I am sorry."

"Not your fault, you didn't break the Dome. It failed. You are the one saying we were all getting too lax, you are the only one who walks them every morning to check integrity. Poppy dying didn't mean you were expected to still so it religiously, you had other things to think about. I'm head of this sector's security. I should have been doing it." He swallowed thickly and Ianto sighed as he reached for his arm.

"This is not your fault either. The crystal cracked. Could have been winter stress, heat of the sun, a butterfly flapping its wing in fucking Egypt…. Who knows. Sometimes there is no rhyme or reason. Sometimes it just is. OK? I take it you are going to take on Clay, after all you have been like his father since this all went tits up anyway." Ianto asked.

"Juniper and I have….ah…. we had hoped for a bit longer before going public,, but…."

"Well the baby will force that anyway" Ianto agreed and Travis blinked owlishly, Damn. "She's not said? Maybe she doesn't know yet. Your mother did, she asked me if she was one of those I could smell. Know that, she knew she was going to be a grandmother."

"Shit"

"Look, I am sure we will all sort this, OK?" Ianto saw that the young man didn't want pity or even comfort, he wanted purpose. "Until the Dome is 100% I suggest hourly checks for integrity, at 30% it is giving me the heebies. OK? We will also check the other Dome and I hope Tosh can configure some sort of back up for next time. We need a warning system."

"Agreed" Travis started to rally as he saw a task, "I will sort the men."

"Good, good. And Travis?"

The young man turned to look at his Uncle.

"I trust you."

Travis smiled softly, nodding and then moving off. Ianto looked at Clay who now sat regarding him.

"Mama …. She is gone to the winds now. The fire burned all night, did you see?" he whispered.

"Yes, me and my brother Sean kept it going. You know, Sean is my big brother. He loves me and looks out for me. Brothers do that" Ianto nodded, "Your Mam is at peace. She is with Poppy."

"Yeah, I thought so" the little man sighed, looking around, "What do I do now?"

"Well, you could go ask the kitchen for your evening meals to be sorted for tonight, pick what you want from the menu and politely ask if someone can deliver them. Travis is going to work hard to keep his sorrow down and will love a nice meal in the quiet of your home your Mama made."

"I can do that!" Clay lit up, "I can clean and make the table up!"

"Yes. No school today, we are all a bit flat so you do what you feel is right. If you want to play for a while, that is OK too. Or you might want to write a letter to your mum or paint a picture of how you feel. All good ideas." Ianto assured him.

"Will they ever go away?" he asked in a small voice.

"No. So long as there are us, there will be them I think. But less and less until we don't care" Ianto shrugged as he guessed he meant Zs, "Lots of years away."

"Good" Clay said as he rose from the sofa, "I wanna grow up to be a security man and I wanna kill them for what they did. I want to protect us and I don't want anyone to lose their mama."

"Well done, a good career choice. I look forward to working with you" Ianto assured the boy with a pat to his shoulder "Now I will go help with the Dome sweep."

"Uncle?"

"Yes love."

"Thanks."

"I did nothing. All I can do is be sad and move on, all we can do now."

"Yes" Clay said as he looked up at him, "But because of you and Uncle Jack we get to be sad together. We get to survive and move on. Right?"

Ianto was sad that a young boy, his tenth birthday not even due yet would have such a Grup handle on things and he pulled him into a hug, then left to jog the Dome.

Tosh was still upset, even though it was no one's fault and he wondered if she could rig a secondary Dome, like a failsafe.

Christ, a Dome on a Dome. How bloody overkill can you be?

The he heard a child laugh on the breeze and hastened to find Tosh and ask.

Neve enough overkill.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Ianto was both pleased and relieved to find his brother moving things into the big house with a look of determination, he was going to step up, after all he was the oldest.

"Hey" he smiled as he saw Ianto approaching to help, "Nainny can't do all this alone, not now Travis and Clay are coming in. This way she is supported and besides, the house was getting a bit crowded with that boy of ours. Him and his mates can turn the place into a party house for all I care. Mind, the electronics Tosh is setting up for him makes it sound more like a bloody tactical force headquarters."

"He takes his Security job seriously, is proud to stand with Billy. That house being on the outer rim of the village is a good idea as an outpost. Trust Tosh to pounce" Ianto laughed, "Nainny will be pleased, the kids will be too. The place is going to start to heave with life again, are you sure?"

"Yeah, Mimi, Mikey, Freddy, Solo and little Mia. Destiny will finish the noise and bluster part while Clara can take more control outside the classroom of those two wildlings." Sean grinned, "Solo has to give up the knife fight theory."

"They had been alone for a while you see, before I found them. He had protected her all by himself, got food and tried his best. I think that will always remain, he feels the need to protect and nurture. Why I think he likes the farm side of life so much, all the little baby things needing him." Ianto lifted a dresser like it was made of cardboard and Sean again marvelled at his strength.

"Unka" Destiny cried happily, "I got a room with a desk!"

"Wow, cool Lots of drawing?" Ianto crooned as he lifted the dresser higher to pass over her. Clara watched as her daughter calmly clutched onto his waist and stepped onto a foot, getting a ride as Ianto continued down the hall, "I take it this is going in the back room then?"

"Yes… how did you know we chose…. Oh right. You smelt it?" Clara sighed, "Gods, you are hard to get anything past."

Destiny looked around his waist at her mother and frowned, "Why want to?"

Ianto laughed as he carefully put the dresser own without dislodging his passenger then scooped her up and kissed her as he hugged her tight, "My darling, dearest niece."

"What about me!" Micha mock cried from the doorway and Destiny gasped, wriggling down to run to her and clamber into her lap.

"I share, I share" she called as she hastened to reassure her cousin that Uncle loved them all.

"Of course you do" Micha smiled, then produced something from the side pocket of her chair, "But you do not have to share this."

Destiny gasped as she looked at the little doll, her hands clasping together with delight before she carefully accepted the baby doll and carried it in her hands over to show her Mama.

"Oh Mimi, one of your china dolls? Are you sure? These are so rare" Clara said softly, crooning as she helped her daughter place the doll on the bed she had just made.

"Dolls are for loving, besides. I know Uncle will get another or eight or twenty … he will always remember dolls on a recon, I never even have to list hem and if he finds dolls one is always mine. He always brought me dolls as a little girl just like you are. Even then he was such a good uncle." Micha assured Destiny who crooned at the doll roughly the size of a Barbie.

"You know what you should do" Ianto said as he watched, "You should go show her to Ebony and make some baby noises. Might get one of those dolly beds out of her she makes."

Destiny gasped then frowned "But I don't wanna share."

Ianto saw the problem, taking the doll outside would be showing everyone and if someone asked to play with it she would feel like she had to say yes.

"Well, you ask aunty Bon to come look instead" Micha suggested, "Tell her your bubba is sleeping so you can't wake her."

"Ahhhhhhhh" Destiny's hands clasped as he looked at the doll, "Yeah, she's sleeping. Ahhh, my bubba is so tired."

"Have you noticed how well she speaks?" Micha asked as they watched her race of to find her aunty.

"They all do" Sean agreed as they followed the child along the hall towards the front door, "Like, monkey see monkey do I guess. The other kids encourage and they are also getting such great teaching at school, even the ones who in the old schools back before it all were too young. All learning in the one big room means those Desi's size are hearing the things the ten year olds are learning. If their brains are big enough to understand, they grow that into their thought process."

"Of course, she is a Jones" Ianto said with a smug sniff, "We are all bloody brilliant actually."

Sean laughed as he seized his little, bigger and stronger, brother in a clutch and they hugged one another on the front porch as their Nainny looked up for her weeding.

They looked like the little boys she once made cocoa for and dropped in marshmallows as they watched the sunset, their arms around one another and Sean's lips to Ianto's forehead as the younger one sought comfort.

She felt comforted at the thought some things didn't change in this world of madness.

Her little boys were still bloody wonderful.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Ianto was checking the Dome, his hand running along the invisible wall as he jogged and Kev followed at a respectable distance from the Dome that would give anyone else an uncomfortable tingle if they touched it like that.

Ianto slowed and came to a stop, staring beyond the Dome at the tree line.

"What is it Brother?" Kev asked as he met him and turned to look as well.

"Deer?"

"Wow" Kev said softly as a small herd entered the clearing "Any look like meat?"

"I see two bucks there, I would go for the smaller eight pointer, the big fella is likely their protector. The smaller one will be forced out in a few months anyway and not survive the winter" Ianto surmised and Kev took a knee as Ianto touched the coms to tell Tosh to lower their portion of the Dome then he kept his hands there as Kev took the shot.

They walked out and the Dome shimmered back to full strength behind them, "You don't have your Dome Dropper with you?"

"Forgot it" Ianto shrugged and Kev glanced at him knowing he didn't forget things often, Ianto caught it and grimaced, "Tired."

They got to the young buck and Kev was well pleased with the meat, watching Ianto lift it casually to his shoulders, "We will skin and gut in the safety of the Dome, the smell might bring others."

"Yeah, too close to home to leave a calling card" Kev agreed as he followed Ianto back and they placed the meat on the ground behind the Big House where the Kitchen's back door watched over them, Ianto gutting the deer into a waiting bucket as the kids watched with horrified glee.

"Right, come on you lot, the piggies can have this" Rhys said and they followed with mixed noises of disgust and delight at the thought of watching the pigs devour the innards.

"Lovely" Nainny said from the doorway as she looked down at the animal being skinned, "I've cleared a table, bring it in for butchering love."

"Just gotta finish… here she comes" Ianto snorted as Bonny strode towards them, the woman's face one of open pleasure at the prospect of a fresh skin to cure and she waited patiently for them to finish, Ianto lifting the now skinned carcass and carrying it in as Kev politely carried the rolled skin for Bonny.

"Venison for dinner" Nainny said happily, then watched as Ianto licked his fingers. She held her breath to see if he had even realised his actions and he looked over for a smaller blade for a forelock and she knew he had no idea.

Lovely.

Then she remembered the decision to wait, maybe Jack's turn … maybe a pause.

Seems the Gods had their own ideas and it was a comfort to know things would continue as she started to section out a flap and cut it into small diced portions in a bowl. She hummed as she worked, the blood still oozing caught in a bowl on the floor as the neck lay over the edge of the table and once it was full enough she poured it into a cup and turned to present it to her darling.

Ianto distractedly accepted it and drank it, gasping and licking his lips as he handed it back, never breaking eye contact with Jack who had arrived to help. Jack watched the cup and noticed the red tinge to Ianto's lips, then he watched Nainny bend to check the bowl and he knew what she was doing.

"Really?"

"Really what" Ianto said back, "Of course he took it out with one shot. He is the best shot I have ever seen, I think we may get more along that path as they move for the fresh grass. We need. … Cariad are you listening?"

"Holdfast, you are drinking blood" Jack said softly and Ianto looked down at the cup he had started to drink from a second time, then at his Nainny still dicing meat into his special bowl.

"No. I mean…. No. I can't be. I didn't even … I mean. This is your turn and it's too soon and….no. Ahhhh. You know, I never thought I would consider birth control but…. Really? Already?" Ianto whined, looking down even as he smiled and Jack whooped as he punched the air, not feeling the least put out that it would be Ianto's turn again after all.

A baby is a baby and he made such lovely ones.

Jack began a dance of glee and soon others watched as he took to the streets in a mad rampage of glee. Within the hour they all knew, even as Ianto rubbed his belly with wonder.

Christ on a stick, just had to wave it at him didn't he.

Like a bloody wand.

Alakazam.

Magic.


	27. Chapter 27

27

"Is it true?" Billy slammed into the room and Owen looked up from his scanner with a nod of confirmation.

"Damn it!" Ianto flopped back, "barefoot and pregnant. Captain, you virile bastard!"

"Yeah, I am" Jack gushed, pointing at the scanner, "Pictures? Yeah?"

"Do you want to keep this on the down low until …. Oh. No choice, sounds like Hope is here" Owen turned to find the little girl in the doorway, her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you annoying the pip?" she demanded.

"Pip?"

"Yes, just a little pip right now!" she pointed at the stomach of her dam, "Too little for annoyances yet. Leave him alone."

"Well, I needed to be sure, this one isn't letting me in like you all did" Ianto frowned, "He is with you? He speaks to you but not me"

"Yes" she said with a gentle pat of the stomach, "He s only little yet, I feel him settling. Leave him alone."

"Alright love" Ianto grinned, "As long as he is OK."

"He will say hi when he is ready, he just needs to have some time to settle in. A bit change, a big adjustment Becoming" she told them all calmly, "lots of strength needed to Become Someone."

"Well, I will not annoy him anymore" Owen sat back and reached out to wipe the belly but a little hand was faster, Dean arriving from nowhere to glare like his sister as he wiped the flat stomach.

"You too?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"Yep."

"Bound to happen sooner or later, we are making a pack of wild animals. Only a matter of time before they start treating us like breeding animals" Jack huffed dramatically, "Next thing ya know they will have you in one of those feeding pens or something to make sure you don't crunch the baby in your sleep."

Ianto snorted and slapped at his mate, "We don't do that here. You know the sows are simply padded with bales of hay when they have piglets."

"Pigglets" Jack repeated, "That's what they are, piglet wolfies … all snorting and whining."

Hope's eyes widened to retort but her brother started to laugh, pointing at Jack, "Taddy is a wolf so you must be the pig then!"

Jack gasped theatrically as he slapped his hands over his face with horror, Dean excited to have a rare joke at his expense.

"You walked right into that one Cariad" Ianto agreed as he watched the twins on the floor ignoring the others as they seemed to be helping Rose…

"Jack! Quick, she's walking!" Ianto gasped and they all spun as she took a tentative little step, wobbling as she frowned and then looked up at them with glee, then she took a run at them, Hope catching her before she slammed into the bed.

"Rosie!" she crowed as she lifted her, "Well done. Not even in wolfy form and you were running."

"Shit" Jack sighed, "Not walking. Running. We are going to have fun now."

"Especially as the twins will soon follow and there will be three toddlers loose at once, not to mention the other kids about the place. A pack of wolves indeed" Ianto agreed. The others take after me with their calm take on things and walk sedately, seems your spawn takes after you with the 'rush in where angels fear to tread' thing."

"Nothing wrong with that" Jack crooned as he plucked his child up and placed her on his chest, the little feet drumming against the empty stomach she had come from. Spawn. His darling little rose. Then he looked over her squirming head at Hope, his first and dearest beast his Holdfast had provided. Maybe next time he could provide again. There will be so many more.

No jealousy, no annoyance on Hope's face as she must feel as well as see his level of affection. She knew it covered them all.

Pack.

Jack closed his eyes and let his love flow though the bond hoping the little … pip… might feel it too.

So happy.

Ianto's face softened as he felt it, adding his own to the mix and they were all soon grinning soppily as they shared happiness. So badly needed after their sorrowful days past.

Owen felt left out.

A bit.

They all looked so happy.


	28. Chapter 28

28

So … I spent the Easter weekend re-reading some of my stuff and seeing all those nasty spelling mistakes LOL … my dyslexia really shows in some chaps and I apologise for that. Now … someone asked me where Myfanwy was. As I have read the entire series I can say ….Day of the Wolf – Z Part 2 chapter 113 they found Myfanwy in the hub still. Chapter 120 she had followed them home. They gave her the barn of Farm 2. Lots of sheep. Then Holdfast Lair – Z part 3 she swoops in when the village is overrun? Then chap 116 Ianto finds Shangri-La and Myf is given a barn there with the Mara. Although they worry about her freezing in winter there is talk of the boys, teenagers now on motorbikes visiting her at her farm to check and feed. She is doing fine. Despite losing Janet, our lovely Dino is fine. I have no idea how long she is supposed to live so …. Maybe she is an Alien?

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sat watching everyone watching him. Every bite, like it was measured and he knew he was bristling as he placed down the fork to look across the table at the worst offender and Jack had the good grace to look sorry as he glanced down at his own food.

Ianto had been finicky lately, the last week a game of plates as he found this little one had different tasted to the previous pups, the heartburn a real bugbear.

Tonight's hamburger had been pulled apart and eaten small bite by small bite with the fork. Ianto was currently waiting to see if it would attack but so far it seemed settled, then he turned to find his Nainny approaching with a red smoothie that looked like it was a raspberry milkshake but he knew better and he accepted it for a taste and recoiled with horror, spitting it on the floor.

"Shit" Jack rose thinking he was being sick and he waved his hand to reassure him.

"The milk, it's the milk. Not enough…. Protein." Ianto said as he took a mouthful of water to swill around in his mouth.

Anna retreated and retuned with a solid metal mug, hiding its contents and Ianto took a tentative sip of the still warm blood that was still coagulating from the fresh cull hanging at the backdoor, humming as he eagerly supped ht entire lot and licked his lips.

"Right" she said softly, "Has to be fresh."

"Gods, that was wonderful" Ianto panted as he handed it back and she rushed out back, followed by Kev who watched her hand the cup to Sean. He placed it under the steaming carcass of the sheep and then handed it back.

Kev stepped to one side to let her pass and then came down the steps, "This will take us about a sheep a day at this rate. Can we afford all this meat?"

"Every second day we will take one to Myfanwy, the rest can go in the freezer for meals with the occasional beef" Sean said, then looked at the blank expression. "Oh shit, you've not met her?"

"Her?"

Sean didn't answer, just sniggered softly as he unhooked the sheep and headed off.

.

.

.

.

Ianto drove sedately along the road like it was just another spring afternoon the warmth settling into their bones in the open top vehicle. It was a dune buggy that was clearly one of Rhys and Bonny's contraptions as it growled softly along the remains of asphalt. Ianto was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he looked at the tee line, knowing at least two wolves were flowing with interest.

The homestead was weather-beaten and sad looking, obviously stripped bare long ago and he frowned as he wondered how anyone could live there.

Ten they passed the house and careened over the uneven terrain towards an old red barn coming to stop near a large pit.

"Right" Ianto slid the goggled up off his face and turned to Kev like it was no big deal, "Just don't scream. She hates loud noise."

"Who?"

"My girl" Ianto said like he was a bit think, then he swung out around the roll cage to whistle.

The answer was a loud roar not unlike that large t-Rex thing in the Jurassic Park movie. Maybe a bit shrill, the smile on Ianto's face unnerving as he looked….up?

Kev looked up, his mouth falling open as the shadow plummeted from the sky towards them, some bird like…a crow? Raven? Too big, getting close …. Condor?

Kev was sliding down on the seat as the thing continued to get close and for a strange second he wondered if it was a dragon, nervous laughter bubbling up as she landed in front of Ianto with a ground shuddering thud.

"Gotcha a sheepie darling, yeah? Yummy?" Ianto was crooning as he pointed to the back of the buggy and she waddled around the vehicle looking really … well …. Funny. Kev lost his fear as amusement settled more, now peeking out as the Pteranodon? Pterodactyl? Reached out to grab the sheep for the back of the buggy and Ianto smiled as her lovingly, "See? Uncle Sean skinned it for you and everything, see? No icky sheepie clothies getting stuck in the clawsies, yeah? Ahhhh, pretty girl."

She crooned as she scuttled closer to him, Ianto's hands scratching over her head and around her neck as he leaned in to kiss her, "My darling girl. Yeah. Tadda's little bean."

Kev was giggling now, holding himself as the large leather beast picked up the sheep and took off, erupting up into the air and heading for the barn where he could see the upper level doors usually for unloading from a high truck were open.

"The boys spend a few days each autumn painting it for her, making sure the rafters are sound, she roosts on them ya see. Once a month they clean out her shit, no matter how hard I try she will not shit outside. Shy bum I guess. Good think she hibernates in winter or it would be like stalagmites coming up to poke her arse come thaw." Ianto shrugged as he clambered back into the vehicle and reached up to pull the Steampunk goggles back down, glad his daughter had insisted he wear them with the amount of bugs around this time of year.

"Alright … onward McDuff" Kev spluttered, kneeling on his seat to look back at they raced off, the barn getting smaller until it was just a memory.

One he couldn't wait to tell Tish.

Awesome!


	29. Chapter 29

29

Ianto was walking into the big house when he found Poppy's desk sitting in the front porch, pushed out of the office.

"What's this out here for?" Ianto asked as he walked in to find Sean and Liam moving more furniture out.

"Gonna paint this and turn it into a sunroom" Sean said as he turned to look at his brother.

"But… but … it's Poppy's office" Ianto spluttered, "He always sat at the desk watching over the children playing out there in the garden!"

"Poppy isn't here anymore, I am now" Sean said firmly, "This is my home and we need space. The kids need somewhere to play when it's too cold out there!"

"That's what Stronghold is for" Ianto replied, bristling straight back as his brother pushed his hormonal buttons.

"Look little brother, things change. Nainny said it was OK, she didn't mind. It's not your place to say otherwise, OK?" Sean pronounced each word, "I didn't see you and Jack moving in here to care for her."

"Care for her…care for….what? She's not infirm!" Ianto was not drawing back with obvious anger as he regarded his brother, "you told me you were helping Mimi and her young man with the kids. Now you are tending to the poor old lady?"

"Look, I know you are preggers and have a heightened need to protect but everything is fine here little brother. You go do your wolfy thing all you want while I keep things under control here" Sean said in a sing-song voice as he taunted his brother. He expected a comeback, that snappy sarcasm he knew so well so the look of hurt crossing Ianto's face as he turned away was both unsexpected and a surprise.

"Ianto?" he called after the retreating figure but Ianto was gone like the wind.

.

.

.

.

Jack knocked and Sean steeled himself for a right bollocking.

"Hi, Ianto said something about some of the old furniture being moved about? We have room for it over in our house, he even wants some in Shangri-La though I have no idea how we will get it there" Jack said with that usual happy grin that had Sean even more worried.

"Um, all this" Sean pointed and Jack turned to look with his face showing surprise.

"Poppy's desk? Really?"

"Um, we are changing things about a bit" Sean nodded as he saw Kev approaching with Vic and Art.

"Hey, what's up? Ianto seemed to have a bug up his butt the size of the tank" Kev said amicably, "Said we needed to move stuff for him?"

"Yeah" Jack shrugged, then he turned to speak to Sean and caught the look of discomfort. He was about to ask why when all hell broke loose inside.

They entered to find Nainny in full explosion, her arms flapping as she screamed at her grandson's wife, "What makes you think you have the right to change anything? We've lived here for… his things are mine and… how dare you!"

"Hey, Anna take a breath" Jack tried to soothe and she swung to him, her eyes flicking from person to person then settling on Sean.

"This is what you and Ianto argued about isn't it. This is why he's upset. He knew this would upset me. My husband is dead, not his memory!" she spat, "How dare you."

"Nainny, we told you we were going to convert a front room" Sean spluttered.

"A front room. Not the office" her voice was calm, super calm and Jack saw where Ianto had got that scary ability from to sound like he was discussing the weather while letting you know a body part might be removed.

"Right, what do you want Anna" Jack said calmly and she slumped.

"I want him" she sniffled, then turned to leave, "I guess soon I will be with him again, right? What does it matter now. Go on Sean, do as you like. You always were a cold shit."

She left and he stood staring into space for a while, then sighed "I guess I have to put it all back now."

"Too late, you've ruffled her feathers and his fur. It's done. Come on boys, the furniture outside is to go to Shangri-La, Ianto wants it all. He would rather have Ifan as well" Jack motioned and they went to get a transporter for the move as Sean looked over at his wife, Clara's face showing her own distress.

"You said she was OK with it" she hissed.

"I thought she was" he replied.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sat on the seat for a long time as he watched the small creatures play, the warmth of the sun unfelt. He knew Jack would be looking, didn't understand about this place of the in-between time.

His Grandfather never came to sit beside him.

Ianto felt so alone.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Jack had moved the furniture and settled the pieces into their home in Never Never Land as their son and weevil bestie had started calling it.

Two weeks Ianto had hidden there, happy to be separated from the chaos as the stress had proven detrimental to his appetite. His Nainny came daily with the flask of goodness, also pleased to have a quiet place to visit, even if she didn't stay like he would have preferred. She didn't want to leave her home. For her, Ifan was still there.

Ianto was still mulling over the fact he hadn't been in their own special place last time he visited.

Was he disappointed too?

Ianto felt the pup jerking inside him, the little baby shuddering and Ianto snorted as he tried to calm him with gentle rubbing of the bump.

"What is it?" Jack looked up from the end of the bed where he was wrestling Tum into her little shoes that she was sure to discard as soon as he looked away, her face clearly showing her anger in the whole affair. Stupid man clearly had no idea of the need for foot wrigglers to be able to wave in the air.

"Synchronous Diaphragmatic Flutter" Ianto said softly as he watched Jack pale of obvious horror, then he whispered softly, "Hiccups Cariad."

"Really? Hiccups and not even breathing yet or anything?" Jack asked as he shuffled along the bed to place his hand over the small bump that had appeared overnight. "Awwwwww, it is."

"Daddy" Hope said and Jack looked up as she stood in the doorway for the bedroom "Can I has a story?"

"Have, not has" Ianto corrected absently and she huffed. Ianto looked up at her and saw the outfit she was wearing, an animal onesie along with a tea towel tied around her neck like a …. Ah. Bib. "You wanna be a bubba too?"

Jack crooned as he cuddled his daughter, "Aw, my love. Of course I will read you a story, go pick one."

She peered up as she raced off and Ianto felt a spark of amusement in the bond making him wonder what she was up to, her return triumphant with the book clutched in her hands. Jack lifted her into his lap and settled to look, "what have we here today? Is it a fairy tale? Or one of Taddy's books?"

She handed it over silently and they all watched his face change to one of horror.

"What did she bring you?" Ianto choked out as calmly as he could, the bond now syrupy with sarcasm as she looked expectantly up at her father.

"Animal husbandry" Jack said slowly, "She wants the book about pig husbandry."

"Does she now" Ianto leaned back "I would have thought the one I wrote about the workings of the Dewey Decimal System was bigger."

"Bigger?" Jack frowned as Hope made a noise and wriggled off his lap to run and exchange the book.

"Someone wants to be the baby. The one on our chest Cariad. She has picked a big long story so you are with her, not one of the others. I think someone is feeling a bit neglected with us out here on our own, the little ones all clambering like kittens wanting a saucer of loving milk." Ianto explained "Having three toddlers means Hope is the odd one out. Dean has his lovely Frankie to love and the three little ones have one another. Hope is feeling pushed aside. Let her be a baby for a while, let her be spoilt. She will feel like she matters again."

"She is such a big girl, I forget she is still a little girl too" Jack sighed, seeing her returning and he opened his arms wide, "Come on my lovely girl, my precious angel."

Jack settled her in his lap and placed the book aside, "How about I tell you something not in a book yeah? A secret? Lay here with me and I will tell you about my mama. My home in Boeshane where I was little and loved once, yeah?"

Ianto found himself entranced as Jack told her of games he played with his brother and father, the day he lost Gray and then joining the time agency. He looked up to find Nainny standing in the doorway listening as well, the flask in her hands.

"That mine?" Ianto asked and she offered the flask, still listening to Jack as she felt for a seat and when he came to John Hart he stopped, sighing as he told his little one that sometimes someone you love changes and you learn that they are not the same person you thought they were.

"He was bad?"

"He was …clever. I loved him, I thought we had something special and then I found he loved gambling and booze more. I found he loved other people who he told were his special person too. He hurt me and I felt so alone." Jack sighed.

"But you are not alone now" she said as she let her head fall to his chest, "You are here with us."

"And I am so grateful" he assured her, "All the sadness and loss in my life, I wish you never have to suffer it but we both know you will be a Grup and you will know such sadness one day. Just remember what I never knew and wished I had back then."

Her face was so angelic as she looked up at him with interest.

"No matter how hard or horrible things are, one day it will be just a story to tell your own pup" Jack smiled softly as he stroked her face, "And that pup will fill you with so much love that those holes in your heart fill up with her specialness."

"I'm special?"

"Oh my love, you are my rare beauty. My love. My flower. You are the one who I will stand beside one day as we rule the world we are creating" Jack grinned, "I just have to remember not to get in your way or you might mow me down too."

She laughed as she slumped against him and snuggled in.

"Don't worry Daddy" she whispered, "Taddy will be there too and he will hold you out of my way."

Laughter sounded light and sweet as the Mara listened outside the house, their heads canted as they heard their beloved Wolfling relax and let go of his sorrow.

They nodded to one another as they whispered to Ifan that his boy was OK too.


	31. Chapter 31

31

"Boy"

Ianto turned to find his grandfather standing beside him watching the twins wrestling in the long grass as little Rose ignored them both, her face angelic as she tried to catch a wisp of her own hair.

"There you are" Ianto smiled happily, "I thought you were mad at me or something."

"No, don't be silly" Ifan huffed, shifting with discomfort, "Boy, listen. We can't keep doing this, we can't keep talking. It … it's too hard to be in two places at once and I crave to be in the thick of it again."

"You're leaving?" Ianto tried to sound calm even as his heart sank.

"Don't be daft. Just like your grandmother, flapping about" he snorted, "I am with you. Always ya plonker."

"So, it's OK to still talk to you?" Ianto whispered softly as his middle daughter stopped messing with her own hair and looked over at him, her face lighting up with glee like he had just magically appeared.

"Yes, and I will always hear you my love" Ifan nodded, "Just not … this. I need to do other things now, be elsewhere for a while but you know I will hear you. Answer if I can."

"OK" Ianto sighed, knowing how selfish he was being, "I love you so much Dada Poppa."

Ifan snorted as he blinked back tears, the title his little boy had first given him. He leaned in and kissed Ianto who closed his eyes to savour the physical touch as his grandfather winked away like dust on the wind.

Rose waved bye-bye.

.

.

.

.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked gently as he watched Ianto slip on the large tunic that still had room to grow into, "Feel OK?"

"Yeah. Pup is getting ready to drop and I will be obvious once my belly pokes out like that. It is big now, everyone will see and get used to it before the Whale Event occurs" Ianto said blandly as Jack hid his smile as he knew Ianto loved the big belly before whelping too.

"Well, in that case…. Where are the sprogs?" Jack looked around for his babies and finally noticed the silence.

"Nainny came by with Marley and stole them, can you imagine? Some teddy bear picnic malarkey they decided on for all the littles. The middles are supervising while the bigs help make the food. Going to be horrible but I promised to come make an appearance. I am telling you one thing though" Ianto swung and was in Jack's personal space within a heartbeat, his nose rubbing against Jack's "If there is a bloody throne for me or something I will lose my shit."

"Oh wow" Jack sighed happily, "Can't keep it in and punish me later?"

"You?"

"Well, I am bound to do something to piss you off, you know children and food are a bad mix with me" Jack waggled his eyebrows and was rewarded with a hand sliding around to lightly goose him.

"Come on you bad beast, come" Ianto sniffed imperiously as he wafted from the house, the long tunic almost to his knees and Jack saw the ethereal creature he was, knee deep grass slapping around his feet as he skipped along, light as a feather for a heavily pregnant man.

"Hey" Jack started from his reverie, "Wait for me"

Ianto laughed as he slowed to let his mate catch up and he settled in the buggy to let his mate drive excruciatingly slow. He bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from scathingly asking if he needed some glasses like Mister Magoo knowing this was all for the baby Jack was getting ready to protect like a stupid head.

"Hey guys" Jack called as they exited the tunnel from the livestock entrance into the sunlight, the picnic already underway. Children screamed as they abandoned the picnic and their own parentals, all running for Ianto who waved them down.

He then saw the chair.

Not a throne but still … bloody hell. A real for shits and giggles armchair plonked in the middle of the bloody meadow. Really? Even a foot stool?

Ianto walked around it slowly and Vic canted his head, "Something wrong Governor?"

"No, just checking for the crocheted rug." Ianto replied sagely and sniggering started as Nainny produced one from her basket with a sheepish look.

"For the love of…." Ianto sighed and settled in the chair, the rug accepted with as much grace as he could muster then he patted his lap for the first child, the rest lining up patently for their turn. Each little story listened to, accusations, wishes and laughter. Even someone tearfully apologising for dropping their basket of eggs when he knows uncle loves eggs. Kisses were metered out and affection given.

Finally happy they all settled then Ianto started to laugh as Billy landed in his lap, "Hi Taddy. I want a red hat and Marley pushed me out of bed this morning so my bum hurts and there is not enough scones."

"You want me to kiss it better?" Ianto asked with a grin, "So much like your father wanting your arse kissed you are."

Everyone laughed as he pouted and folded his arms, Nainny assuring him there was another container still in the transporter if he would care to fetch them.

"A red hat" Jack said softly, "I can sort that. Do you think he wants a bobble top?"

"Yes Cariad" Ianto smiled knowing the knitting meddles were getting a real workout lately and a hat was a nice change to the endless booties Jack seemed stuck on.

They let the day fold around them as the breeze shifted the grass and Mara settled to watch their little family.

Exciting times ahead.


	32. Chapter 32

32

"And what exactly are you…. Stop! Put the fried chicken down on the table and no one gets hurt" Ianto snarled as his grandmother laughed and placed the basket of freshly fried chicken down, "Is that your secret recipe?"

"Yes love" she giggled.

"Oh gods, my mouth is watering so much" Ianto panted as he pulled the basket over and groaned as he bit into a breast, "Ahhhhh… Nainny you spoil me."

She smiled as she watched him devour piece after piece until he called uncle and sat back panting, licking his fingers and groaning.

"What is that…..ahhhhhh!" Dean was pulling a chair over to reach for the basket and pull a piece out, sitting to break off a piece of meat for his baby sisters who cooed happily as Burn wanted just the skin ta.

"Remember that? You loved the skin the most too" Nainny whispered as the baby chewed happily, "Look at them, not choking."

"Not normal babies" Ianto reminded her gently, "All three are like wild animals when food is about."

She sighed happily then got a piece out to offer Frank who was entering with Jack and he crabbed over making like sounds, then looked at her and concentrated, "Ta"

"Good boy" she gasped happily, his talking restricted for the best of things.

Ianto regarded her for a while then sighed softly, "What is it Nainny? You bring me favourite yummies of the moment, I know this was Poppy's favourite too. You've not made it since…. What is it?"

"Well … I don't want to be a bother but … I feel so … different in the house" she admitted softly, "I walk around and don't know where I am supposed to be anymore."

"Not just in the house" Ianto nodded, "Poppy was your compass, now you are adrift."

"I am glad Sean is settling in, it was a good home but not like the old homestead. I still miss that place. Your mother grew up there, my memories of your first steps were in the front yard."

"Like…. The spot where Poppy shot my father…." Ianto rolled his eyes and she slapped at him and giggled softly.

Ianto knew what she wanted and would never ask, still wanting to look after him.

"Well, the room behind the stairs was always for Billy but I think it's a given that he and Marley have settled into their life together and he will not need to come home any time soon." Ianto leaned back "I will need help in my final days and in the first few months as the three goblins eating all the chicken under the table are a real handful."

He watched her face light up as Jack wiped Frank's claws for him, not looking up and seeing the underlying conversation, "that would be a great idea love. You will want to breastfeed and can't if the beasts see your boobs are available again. They've just accepted that they are gone."

"Gods" Ianto huffed, "I will really have to change my howl to a moo."

"Really? It wouldn't be a problem? I don't want to smother you or anything" she said and Jack snorted.

"You sounded just like him then." Jack laughed, "He sez he might smother me all the time."

Again she smiled as she saw the lovely couple kissing and Ianto leaned back, "Well we really can't deny her Cariad. She hasn't divulged the recipe for that bloody chicken."

"Mmmmmm, Ifan's fave" Jack smiled.

"Pip's too" Ianto lovingly stroked the tummy as he looked down, "He is so happy I can hear him humming."

"Really?" Jack said, closing his eyes to see if he could hear anything, a gentle melody starting.

"Awwww …. Listen to that" he whispered.

"You can really hear it?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, it's like underwater, but it's there" Jack smiled.

"Right" Ianto said as he turned to look Jack in the eye, "Nainny has offered to help me, she will take the back room downstairs and then I can start making the bed in the front room here. How about you and Nainny go get some things so she feels more at home while here for me."

Jack finally got it, the whisper in his head alluding to her sorrow and he turned to her, "Anna. Wonderful of you, thanks. I am a bit thick to his needs when half asleep and these little buggers do tire us out. Will you really come make sure I don't accidentally stuff one in the washing machine?"

She giggled as she slapped at him knowing the children were treasured like the little diamonds they were. Then he kissed her cheek and rose from the table, "Dean and Frankie? Want to come help? Deano, fullies yet? Maybe find that dreadful sister of yours who is still at the school terrorising poor young Ifan. Frankers you can save your brother."

Anna relaxed as she looked around the house and saw Ianto needed help.

So many little ones, like she had always wanted. So sad when it became a reality that she only had the one.

Funny how the gods provide.

Jack smiled as he watched the hedgerow move.

Gods be damned, those little buggers had their grubby fingers in the pie too.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Anna sighed happily as she looked around her room, the bed from the big house fitting perfectly along with the dresser that had both come from the old homestead. She recalled the arguments when Ifan and young Ianto had manoeuvred it outside with Sean sneering that they should just leave it or put it in the stock truck. Ianto had stood up to him, flaring with a snarl that had stopped all evacuation preparations and Jack had come striding over, even then he was so in love with her baby boy that he had immediately stood toe to toe with Sean then asked what the problem was. Ianto had known how much it meant to her, those mornings he had padded in to clamber up between them for a cuddle as a wee bairn. It had been her mother's and her daughter's while she had lived with them. She wondered if one day wee Tum or Rosie would use it. Hope would probably go naked if she could, so much like her Dadda.

Anna smiled as she thought of the first great-grandchild Ianto had produced, so much like his mother in her manner and grace. It had been a time of gentle reflection as she watched the child grow to be fierce and strong as she had wished her own daughter could have been. Hope would never be a victim, she took heart in that.

She adjusted her little knickknacks that had also survived, mixed with things the babies had made her, brought her or simply placed there for later. She took a moment to touch the photo of her love, her only true love as he stared back with that solemn look he got when forced to be still for five minutes.

"I miss you Ifan" she whispered as she stroked the glass.

She then moved to the hallway, pleased Ianto had allowed the runner from the old place to be laid, making the elephant troupe quieter while rampaging on a rainy day stuck inside. She straightened a picture her lovely daughter had painted a lifetime ago when small and excitable, little fingers on the glass showing that one if the babies had been looking at it and she wondered if they knew it was their grandmother's work. She made a note to explain that to them.

Her willow pattern was on display as she passed the kitchen, couldn't be at the big house with her afraid of everyone using it but she knew the babies would never touch it, so small yet so clever and respectful of her things. Lovely to be so loved.

Speaking of little ones.

Owen was on the floor with the latest little bub, Ianto laughing as Owen tried to wrestle a nappy on Katie who was squirming to reach Ianto's feet.

Bare feet.

"Oh lovey, are your feet cold?" she crooned, rushing to get a lovely big pair of socks and although he didn't need them he still smiled and thanked her for being so thoughtful.

So needed.

"Nainny?" a little whine and she turned to find Rosie there, "I has a plinter"

"PLint…Splinter? Oh my poor love, come to Nainny" she cried as she scooped up the child and rushed to get her sewing kit. Next came her glasses to sit on the end of her nose as she clucked and went to work. She then carefully removed the splinter and kissed the hand ferociously as the baby sighed and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Fank You Nainny, I knew you would fix me" her little voice sang.

"My darling sweetness, Nainny is here" she said happily Ianto humming as he started rubbing his bump.

"Song?" Rosie asked "Nainny? Pip want a song?"

Anna started to sing as her baby settled once more, little hands clinging to her as she serenaded and Ianto relaxed back, groaning as the baby moved to listen.

Jack entered with the twins on his hips, Hope following as she scolded Dean, his face one of total disgust in the entire …. Whatever he was in trouble for and Anna saw her husband. Fleeting but that look of annoyance at being cornered she had just loved in the room flittered across Dean's face and she knew everything was right with the world.

She looked at her grandbaby and found him asleep, Owen gently stroking his face as he pulled a blanket over him and then bending to kiss the bare belly as Jack grinned from the floor with the babies.

Owen was probably the only man who could get that close to Ianto now, his affection so raw as he patted Ianto's belly and then rose to turn to Jack and comment that bub was beginning to drop.

"Really?" Jack lit up, "I've not checked today, did he move?"

"Yeah, I think just then. Little bum is gone and a little hand was there for a low five." Owen said happily.

"Not long now" Jack nodded, "When he's ready he will come. No rhyme or reason ya know, Ianto doesn't warn me either. Just lets it happen. I can't wait."

"Me neither" Owen gushed.

"I can" Hope sighed as she wrestled a twin for her hairbrush, "Another one and he is going to be sooooo bossy."

Everyone chuckled as she demanded to know what was so funny.

Right now!


	34. Chapter 34

34

Jack was training the group and the men and women watched him stalk around in front of them with the ease of one used to being in charge. Tables were set in a line as everyone sat at chairs like a class was in session, I suppose it was.

This was a big day for some of them, finally tapped to be Grups and join the security and recon list.

Liam was there, Tish, Martha, Vic, Andrew, Michael and Leo with Boomer sitting with Freddy and Mathew arriving as Jack began to order all weapons placed on the tables they were sitting at. Already having taken the course, they agreed a refresher is good. The newcomers were AJ and Rebel were excited as this was their first time and Millie was only almost 13 but determined to take part since Kitty was allowed.

Andy, Randy and Rhys were on security detail while the others were taking part in Jack's Workshop. Hopefully this would be the first of many.

"Set up a rendezvous spot, a time limit on how long to wait for regrouping if you all get separated. Stick to it!" Jack said sternly "Always have a backup plan, you never know what shit will descend. Plan ahead for the change of season. You don't want to get caught in a cold snap."

"Wear in your boots before you go, stiff footwear can slow you down, hurt your feet and make you vulnerable. All boots must be worn in before you leave." Jack took a moment to look around the faces and saw several nodding. "Socks, spare socks are a must."

"Cardio, keep in shape. Running is life. Conserve energy where possible between spurts. Zs do not sleep, you need to. Be wise and trust your lookout." Jack was walking the row looking at the weapons and halting now and then to inspect one, nodding and moving on "Re-familiarise yourself with your gear regularly. Pack and unpack your kit every day for the next week so you know exactly where everything is. Be comfortable reaching for a weapon or tool without taking your eyes of incoming."

People had started making notes and they now knew why there was a notebook and pens waiting for them, Ianto had ensured it.

"When mobile, do not be the one on the end of the line unless armed and able to handle a sneak attack."

"Sir?" Liam looked up "We move in pairs right?"

"Buddy systems work. No-one alone, watch each other's back." Jack nodded as he pointed at the young man with a soft smile "At least three back-up plans. Over kill? Better than being killed."

Nodding and more notes. "Always check the car alarm before you get in, the noise will attract them."

"Learn to drive a manual as well as an automatic. A car with keys and gas is an escape route only if you can drive it. Cars can have great bug-out supplies in them if people were escaping the city … but remember they might also have a nasty surprise trapped within. If the vehicle breaks down, move to the bikes even push bikes move faster than a Z. Walking is a last resort, Zs can move but they cannot track easily. "

"Zs do not have reasoning they will not plan an attack or ambush. They will simply come at you, remember that and look for easy entry points or weak spots." Jack waved a hand to his sides, "Watch for friendly fire, if you hear a shot call out to alert them that you are not Z. Could be they know and are shooting at you anyway but if they've not seen another person for a long time they might not have expected one. Bullet proof vests are to protect against other humans. Zs don't care where they bite you. A human is more likely to try for a body shot, remember that."

It was obvious that some had not thought of that as they looked at one another.

"It only takes one to panic, mass hysteria flows fast. No large groups, avoid them and only approach small ones as there is less likely to be more than one in charge to speak to. Large groups fracture. Do not show your gear to those not of the group, they may covert something and risk you all in a fight or steal away with your shit." Jack stood still now as he watched them all take notes, satisfied that the class was working "Be wary of anyone with more weapons than food. Chances are they want yours. Do not rely on your source of food and water ... split it between packs. If one falls or has to drop their load there is still back-up."

"Stay away from caves, dead ends and runnels you do not have mapped. They might feel safe to hide in but you are trapped. Hospitals and churches … don't. By now they will be infested with those locked in. When you pick up new people it is good to take a beat, sit and get to know them, look for warning signs that they are not alone, there might be an agenda" Jack warned "A distress signal is a good idea. Whistles with three short bursts to alert everyone that there is incoming will wake even those asleep."

"Keep hair short or under your cap. Someone or something grabbing your hair could kill you. They are not people, not humans anymore. Remember that. A small one is not someone's child, it is simply a small killer. Aim for the head." Jack took a moment for it to sink in "Gunshots are a last resort, those with crossbows are to fire first, then blades if you must. Only if there are too many and you know hand-to-hand would not work do you give away your position to others. You are not Rambo, don't try to be a fucking hero, no showing off will save you from a bite."

Nods of agreement and Jack nodded as well, "Now, let's get out from behind those desks for some sparing before lunch."


	35. Chapter 35

bugger sorry .. this is the one

35

Owen was taking the group as he picked lunch from his teeth, strutting like a bantam rooster and more than one person had settled back with their book closed expecting a story about his own survival or a talk about what to do in the event of being bitten.

"People panic and get stressed, their actions and thinking can put a new spin on a situation, assert yourself early as a leader and manage your stress." Owen began as he watched one reach for their book "Don't be a dick when out with a group, they are the ones who might save your life. When looking through books at the library or in a private collection …. Remember to pull anything herbal, natural remedies and herbal extracts are what might save us in the future as modern medicine will run out but the old ways that worked before will work again. There are herbal remedies already in your go packs, these are the base of a lot of the modern things anyway."

He then had everyone pull out their First Aid Kits and look through them, explaining the different things within then he added "Be sure to take any and all medical needs you find at each recon site, you never know what might still be good or adaptable for the stock if not OK for humans anymore."

"The wet wipes are there for a reason. Poor hygiene can reduce your chance of survival as Zs smell, also you need to remember that you are not immune to bugs and germs. Never underestimate the power of band-aids. They cover a wound and stop infected blood from seeping in when fighting Zs, they are good for holding socks up if needed and even for marking a room you have checked as others would not know we were even there." Owen now saw more books opening and nodded to Jack watching from the sidelines, "Fingernails trimmed and clean please, infection starts in the simplest places and if you are eating a snack after an attack something under the nails can still reside after a wet wipe is used, best not have a site to harbour problems."

"Keep hydrated. Being hydrated can slow your reasoning as well as motor skills, it will make you weak. One mistake and it's all over. If out of water, do not eat until you have more as digestion uses precious fluids. 3 days without water and you are done. Always look for a source where you mean to dig-in overnight."

Owen gave them time to write it all down and turned to Sean who was standing there waiting patiently and Owen started to pull at the uniform, showing the multiple layers including a top vest and elbow and knee pads.

"Layers are important, they can slow a bite and if you get splattered you can peel a layer off. And sluice your body armour. Wet suits are greats portectors if you lose your body armour ... remember these were human once and have human teeth that can not penetrate the stuff" he explained, "Each vest has multiple pockets, please keep a scalpel in one for fighting, cutting anything you need and if you need to mercy a turned friend it is less painful for you to slide a scalpel into an eye socket or ear canal at an angle than to shoot them or bash their head in, just remember to angle it in the ear canal."

There were some silent gaping and blinking as Owen demonstrated on a water melon without a second thought, angling it up.

"Don't use your mouth to siphon gas, if the pump fails just pierce the underside of the gas tank with your blade and gather that way." Owen said, "Again, a screw driver or Scalpel hit with force can achieve good penetration."

Owen then sighed, "A delicate thing but a necessary thing to bring up is blood. Ladies, if you are in your cycle and bleeding please say so before going so you can be cycled out to go next time. Their sense of smell is better than you think, menstrual flow can be deadly. This also means any sanitary pads or tampons or such you come across during recon are gold. These are as essential as TP or preserves."

Nodding and Owen settled back, "Now, CPR. Just because it's an apocalypse it doesn't mean there will be no more heart attacks or sudden accidents. We will do demonstrations with this pig carcass after the class so you can learn the natural movement of flesh."

"Being able to stifle blood flow or cover the smell is important too. You will all learn to not only bandage and cover a wound that is not a bite, you will all learn to accept the smell of the salve in your go packs that you must smother the bandage with to hide the smell of blood. No matter now horrid you find it, it is preferable to the stench of a rotting Z trying to eat your face off."

They opened the tins and groaned as Owen grinned.

He was loving this.


	36. Chapter 36

36

Sean and Kev had the class now afternoon tea was over and Kev was taking the lead as Sean laid out weapons and other instruments from their Go-Packs to show the class.

"Windows are not your best friend, it's best to choose a hideout with as few ground level windows as possible." Kev was explaining, "If on a second story or higher, have anchor points located with ropes attached in case you have to skin out. Act pre-emptively, better to be wrong than right."

"Don't think about hunkering down and waiting for it to blow over. Zs will not just stop or go away, they will rot slowly over a long time and the stench will likely lure others in the area to see why they are there. It could be years." Sean added as some groaned "Stay above ground, do not go into a basement, you are trapped."

"When opening a door, open from the side with the handle not the hinge as a Z would slam the door into you, if you are at the opening gap you will see them moving and get warning of incoming." Kev motioned with his hands, "Anything moving at you first without speaking is to be considered hostile. If it's human then it's still not friendly if it didn't identify itself, right?"

"Glass is your friend. Smash some under a cloth to mute the sound then sprinkle it around the doors, Zs will walk in it and it will make a sound. Humans trying to sneak up on you will walk in it and likely hurt themselves as well as make a sound and alert you." Sean shook a sack of bottles, "Please try to get it into your heads that humans might not be coming to greet you, but to kill you."

"If fortified do not stick in one group, fan out, smaller groups with lookouts at all entry points. Be aware." Kev explained "Draw a floor plan of your house on a wall with the vivid marker kept in one of the vest pockets, mark all visible escape routes and list strengths and weaknesses, this could save your life when you start to panic. Write names of those on duty at each spot. This way there is no confusion and it also means anyone new gets to learn."

"Always knock before entering a room, if it is empty there will be no noise. If there is a Z it will come at the door." Kev went on to speak once pens had stopped moving "We go back to the noise thing. A voice is not a Z, definitely. But do not go in with glee, they may not be friendly or may have been robbed before and nervous. Take things carefully and use caution."

"Keep marking your maps, draw anything not on them, this will help the next excursion." Sean took over as Kev turned to get something "Learning and reading maps about the area you live in or need to travel too are a must. Getting in and out of a city or building you can find schematics for is a challenge and you must have scenarios in place."

Kev held up an old tourist brochure "Scope out the area before going in, time is your friend here. A good lookout is a must and do not over think someone else's ideas, they might be right. If it jells, let it have air. In the heat of the moment if you do not have an idea, go with someone else's. You can bitch about it later, at least you will be alive to."

"All go-bags for the current recon will have maps for the relevant region, each pack will be named and colour coded for the recon so you don't grab from the wrong pile. Be aware that there may be some crossover, so don't fuck it up." Sean warned, "Same with the ATVs and motorbikes. You will find ribbon on the handlebars to match your packs. Those travelling in one of the prowlers will also have a colour code to match the one tied to the aerial."

"Food and essentials are in the vehicles as well as the go-bags so if you get separated you have time to find them again" Kev held up several hair ribbons, "Also be aware, the children know not to steal these but will covet them. Anyone bringing back pretties will get extra cuddles and kisses."

Laughter as they all agreed some of the recon had to be for things that might not be needed, but wanted. The babies came first, always.

"Right, Ianto has you all this evening after he has settled the bubs" Sean smiled, "if you end up having a lesson around a little beast or two don't be alarmed, they are well aware of the world we live in and are not afraid of the Z talk. Hope will be here as well and don't be surprised if she chips in, she is more than some of you think and her voice is strong. For those of you entering Shangri-La for the first time be aware that there will also be the weird feeling of being watched. Don't panic. You will be."

"And now you will all come look at these go-packs and see what we both have, you will see that we have different things. If any of you need to know why we will explain as we have lived different lives and our personal things show that." Kev said as he motioned them forward, the class now energised.

This was the best one yet.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Ianto was ready for them.

They were not ready for what greeted them, the tent looking inviting as were the cushions and bean bags instead of the desks they had endured all day.

"Please sit, ignore the little Pip, he has decided he wants to listen in" Ianto smiled as he motioned to the baby bump in his lap, the twins also there in little bean bags with little eyes staring at them like they were judging them ever so quietly. He was about to burst and they could see it, any day now there would be a new Wolfling pup.

Ianto moved to show his discomfort then smiled as his Nainny rushed forward to fuss, pulling the blankets around him as she kissed his forehead.

"If Zs appear get off the street, out of the open. Chances are they did not see you if you move quick enough and are downwind. If they have seen you they will be moving at speed, those simply ambling along have not. Take those few seconds to judge their movements and if they are simply ambling you have more time so don't panic." Ianto began as his hands rubbed the stomach lovingly "Only share plans with your group, anyone you pick up along the way might be a hindrance of they try to jump ahead, let them follow you, not try to take over."

"We were told to keep any newbies small, groups are to be avoided but two or three are OK?" Kitty asked.

"Yes love, you need to learn judgement in this as children are a different matter and anyone seen with several children will be judged differently to a large group of adults. If it comes down to a judgement call you will see why there needed to be a leader to make what might be a hard call" Ianto nodded at the little girl as she looked pleased that he had accepted her question.

"You all need to learn Frank's hand signals and code. Silent communication could save your life." Ianto continued, "Also means newbies do not know them and if there is distrust it can still be communicated without them knowing you are on to their games."

Remember the back-up weapon is always hidden. Not just Zs out there that are a danger and if you are forced to give up your gun, there will be back-up for the right time. Do not let any new members see where you keep your back-up." Ianto warned, "Trust no newbies until they have been processed, even if they seem good people. Good people still exist, but so do evil. Believe me, the evil ones have survived at the expense of the good."

"Stay out of sight where possible. You can not kill them all, more will come when a scuffle makes noise." Ianto warned "You might not be aware of those around you, but there may well be Zs undetected in the area."

"Just because you can't see them, it doesn't mean they are not there. Always act like you are in the middle of a snarl." Hope said suddenly, making them jump and swing to watch her enter the tent with two bottles, the twins lighting up as they saw her being followed by Jack with another bottle for the little girl watching form behind Ianto, Rosie grinning at him as she scuttled forward for a cuddle.

"Pay attention during a fight, be aware of your surroundings as you can get tunnel vision when struggling. They come in packs, more than one should be expected." Ianto smiled as he kissed Jack and settled back again to watch as the students eagerly accepted the task of cuddling tired little toddlers.

"If it looks like a Z, moves like a Z and hangs with other Zs … shoot it in the bloody head." Ianto sighed then grimaced "Little bugger, stop it."

Jack crooned as he rubbed the belly and then Nainny moved to cuddle against him and it eased, the little Pip's favourite person was there and he was not afraid to show his affection for her.

"Animals can help. A pack of dogs running in a certain direction or a cat hissing then running means something is coming, follow them as they know the area and the right way to avoid what is coming." Ianto instructed, "Don't be Jesus. You can't save everybody. Pick your targets and know when to take a hard shot. Your first kill will be the hardest, don't think getting it under your belt will make it all easy. It doesn't work like that."

"Remember your number one job is to survive, not defeat. You will never defeat them, they are everywhere and you will fail. Focus on yourself, not them." Ianto finished out his instructions, "You need to come home. Always come home, we need you more than anyone still out there. Understand?"

They all nodded then cooed as the little ones started to nod off and Ianto smiled softly as he whispered, "It is all for them. Remember that most of all. They need you. Your children need you more than anything you find and have to leave in a hurry."

Everyone nodded as the final class for the day was the most sage.

Ianto's large stomach the most poignant of all their teachings.

The future was waiting for them and they had to be strong.

They had to survive.


	38. Chapter 38

38

"That went well" Jack said happily as he snuggled next to his mate, "Even those still too young felt part of it and as security cubs they will feel important."

"Another few years and they can go on overnighters, I think they are big enough to do recons to the other homesteads in the next valley" Ianto agreed, "Good training ground that for some simulations, get some involved as Zs and me and the dogs can add to the drama."

"I was surprised at some of the questions, they are keen" Jack yawned, "Come on love, beddy-byes?"

"No, I need to stay here" Ianto said gently, "I need the flaps open and you to be calm."

Jack stopped breathing, the air too thick as he stared at his mate, then at the stomach that was suddenly huge and sold as a rock under his hands. "Shit."

"Yeah" Ianto laughed softly, "Marley and Billy with the kids, if Hope wants to come witness it's OK, she is the oldest of the pups."

Jack nodded and rose, his hands wiping on his jeans as he looked at his love, "Anything else Holdfast?"

"Owen would never forgive us if he didn't get to be part of this one" Ianto smiled, "And Nainny. Pip likes her so much."

"OK love" Jack tried to remain calm as he knew there was time yet, the Mara not even visible.

Soon Ianto was labouring gently as his little one decided if he was coming or not and he puffed as his hands slid to Jack's "Time."

"OK" Jack smiled as he nodded to Owen who gently sliced Ianto open, his moan more like a sigh as the burn told him the little one was being freed from the place he had been too long restricted as of late.

There was a gush of fluids and Owen snorted, "Little bugger is fighting me."

"Come on" Anna shoved him aside and reached for the baby herself, a little hand coming out of the slit to seize her fingers and she laughed as she sobbed and brought him out to place him on Ianto's chest.

"Perfect" Jack crowed as Hope leaned in to sniff at him with interest.

"Smells like him" she said with a nod of satisfaction that had Owen looking at her weirdly, never gonna get used to her.

"Nainny, take him for a sec" Ianto sighed, "He needs a feed before Owen pretends to heal me."

"Prick"

SMACK

Owen sat there rubbing his ear as Anna glared at him, gathering her newling up, "If you ever use language like that around the Pip again I will deafen you!"

"Like you just didn't?" Owen griped, Ianto rolling his eyes with mirth.

She settled back in a bean bag with the little man in her arms, drinking in his serious pout as he looked up at her, no doubt wanting his first suckle and she was overwhelmed with delight as she stroked his hair.

Pale.

"Blonde" Jack said softly, "Babe, he's gonna be a little blonde."

"Ifan was blonde" Anna crooned "Has his forehead too."

"awwwwww, he does too" Owen looked away from Ianto and crawled over for a good look, "Would you look at that. He's poking a finger at me too. Hey there little Pip. Hey, what's your name then? Yeah?"

"Afon?" Hope frowned as she canted her head, "Did it sound like that? Afon?"

"Afon" Jack repeated, "Like… Avon?"

"River" Ianto nodded, "It means River in Welsh."

"River. Afon" Jack repeated to himself, "Like the river of life, flowing through the bloodstream. Yeah, I like that. Is that your name little man? Afon?"

Jack looked at his son and saw the little pout smooth away as that one crooked finger moved to point at him and the mouth opened in a silent squeak of hello. Faint but Jack felt it. A definite recognition that had him gushing, "Aren't you lovely. Wow, look at you ya handsome devil. You have your Poppy's finger point of doom…awwwwwww"

"Feed" Ianto slurred, sleep threatening and Jack gathered the little Wolfling to hold to the tit, watching him latch in with vigour as he suckled at the breast.

"I saw him" Ianto sighed as he settled in his Nainny's loving arms, her cradling him as she looked down at her newest love, "Plain as day, he was there by the river with that stupid hat on looking at the ripples."

"Was he love?" she said happily as she looked at the mouth working, little fingers stroking the tufts of hair on Ianto's' chest, "a wee hat?"

"Poppy" Ianto yawned and started to drift, his last sentence, "He was waving. I think it was a goodbye. Or maybe a hello, you know he was always hard to read."

"Well" she swallowed thickly, "You have a new life to love, a newling to care for. Maybe that is why he stayed so long, to see this one in and now he can rest. Now his job is finally done."

Little grey eyes slid to look at her with that intelligence of an old soul, definitely touched with the old blood as he regarded her. She knew her Ifan would have helped this life into being, knew as she stared deep into those eyes and saw little flecks of green here and there that her own daughter had held, that her beloved husband had lured her with, she knew this one was strong with the old blood.

Ifan had done well.

Little eyes closed as the baby found slumber, her heart opening to new joy.

Life goes on.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Kitty was panting softly as she watched the shadow move under the door.

 _Trapped._

She couldn't believe how stupid she had been and she held a hand over her mouth to smother her fear as the shadow moved away.

She knew the others had run in the other direction, detected within minutes of entering the village and now in deep shit as they hunkered down and tried to remember their training. She glanced over at Marley who had appeared from nowhere, in the corner of the room watching her silently and she felt anger in the situation.

 _Alright for her, able to whizz off._

She took a chance and went to the window by the door, peeking out into the street where they were waiting. Gods, just…. Standing there like they knew. Of course they knew.

She had fucked up.

Might have cost the entire crew for her stupidity in ringing the bell but really … who hangs a bell in the street?

She now knows it was a trap. A simple yet efficient one and she had sprung it eagerly, calling them out to prowl as everyone tried to hide. Everyone who had yelled at her with horror even as she reached for it. They knew she loves bells.

Gods, she would never hear the end of it.

Noise above and she looked up, as did Marley and someone slid across the roof, no doubt to see if they could jump to the next building and she moved to the window that side to see, cringing as he failed and fell to the ground… to them waiting and Kev yelled as he was grabbed.

Her fault.

 _Damn it._

.

.

.

.

"Let's stick together" Kev called as he strode out with Sean, Billy turning to check their six…he actually said that "Checking our six" like that and Kitty had snorted, poking at Millie as AJ hissed for them to wake up and look alive.

"As opposed to dead and drooling?" Millie snorted back and the two friends rolled their eyes as they walked confidently along the street of the abandoned village.

This village was two clicks from the Fallback and they had travelled here in Rolling Thunder for a training exercise the two young girls were already bored with, their boots hurting as neither had taken the time to wear them in.

The fist sound had Kev dropping to a knee as he checked the source and called it out "Z"

"Oh no" Millie droned, eyes tolling as they all moved away from the slow moving well made up person she thought might be Aunty Bonnie….definitely the hair was a giveaway.

 _Gods this was so stupid, role-play. Like they were babies._

Hope suddenly appeared, racing past them with a bark of warning and Kev rose with alarm "MOVE!"

Suddenly things were real… like…Hope was snarling as she attacked the thing that didn't sound at all like Aunty Bonnie being a twat…it's snarls and screams inhuman as they all scattered to the wind, both girls heading for the nearest building but there was a small scream as Kitty slammed the door and she turned to find Millie was gone.

"KITTY" the scream was horrible and then this terrible noise that made her want to cry.

"Hush"

She swung to find Uncle Sean in there with her, his weapon aimed at the door as he motioned for her to move back a bit, "If they are distracted enough by the blood out there we might stand a chance."

"We can't stay here uncle" Leo replied softly, his own face eerie in the strange half-light her eyes were adjusting to.

"Think. What now?"

Leo headed for a wall and pulled a marker from his pocket, drawing the room and marking out windows and the door, then he opened a door to another room and disappeared as Sean hissed after him that knocking might have been a fucking good idea before just going in like that.

Freddy was silent, listening and she was about to speak when there was a loud thump outside the door.

The shadow was moving back and forth as something made a noise on the door, like nails or claws….shit.

.

..

.

.

So here we are.

Fucked.

Like proper fucked and Freddy is just standing there with this vacant look like it's no big deal, then he turned to Rebel "On the count of three open the door."

"Are you fucking shitting me" Kitty snarled.

"One."

"Freddy, wait for Uncle Sean to come back" Kitty whimpered as she looked at Rebel.

"Two"

Rebel had her hand on the door.

"Reb, don't."

"THREE"

Rebel pulled the door open and Freddie opened fire, aiming both high and low, then silence.

Sean raced back from the other room and gaped at the carnage with amazement, "Fred? You did this?"

"Remembered what Uncle Jack said. When in doubt a controlled burst in a circle. A Sprawl."

"Well, you certainly did it" Sean said and then he starred to giggle. "You OK Ianto?"

"I am covered in paint" came the snarled reply as the Wolfling blinked through the paintballs that had splattered on him and those around the doorframe was brightly coloured as were the giant Wolfling's face.

"Well … the colours suit you?" Sean giggled then stated to laugh, unable to hold it in anymore as Ianto spat at him.

"I left my baby at home for this" he sighed, "Look at me. I'm a fucking fuzzy rainbow. Who the hell mixed the paint colours?"

Hope chuffed behind him and he turned to glare at her, Bonnie now leaning against her with her Zombie paint half off her face from the child licking her.

"Pretty brother" she giggled "Like a fat My Little Pony….with teeth."

"I am not fat, it's baby weight ya bitch" he roared.

She squealed as he leapt at her and she ran screaming down the street with the brightly coloured Wolfling roaring with anger… and mirth.

Sean turned to Freddy and then turned to face the two girls.

"This will be an interesting de-brief won't it?"

"I wish I could have seen his face" Freddy grinned, "I heard his tapping and knew it was him. He always taps that toenail when waiting."

"I will be sure to tell him that" Sean signalled for them to move out.

Game over.

Freddy carried his weapon with that jaunty air of the triumphant.


	40. Chapter 40

40

Kitty was still smarting and Jack could see it, taking pity on one of his favourite students so he waited until a free day and called her over at breakfast, "What have you got planned today Barty?"

She immediately perked up at the nickname and grinned, "Was going to go pick some wild flowers I guess."

"Well I am going fishing" Jack informed her as he swished a piece of bread around his plate to catch the last of the egg yolk, "Gonna see if the salmon are still about."

"I thought they only come once a year" she frowned.

"No darling, they live downstream and go upstream to spawn once a year, this early in the year they will still be relatively downstream here. Might catch a few, if not the trout will still be fat enough." Jack pushed the plate back and drank the last of his coffee, "Well?"

"I'll go change." She said excitedly as she took off and Jack smiled as he stretched and looked over to find Frank signalling.

"want to come bud? Sure" Ianto smiled, "You might catch one for your mama, you know she loves fresh salmon."

They picked up a picnic basket and Ianto was waiting by the vehicles, kissing Jack goodbye as they clambered into the six man ATV. Ianto stroked Jack's cheek, "Be careful with them."

"You know I will be love" Jack assured him as Dean clambered in with his bestie and the two little ones clutched their fishing poles eagerly. Kitty was in the jump seat, turning to make sure they had their belts on as Jack got into the driver's seat, "Right then, ready?"

They all cheered as he took off, the bubble lowering to let them out and then they were careening across the fields as they all screamed, bouncing and slamming as Jack headed for the boatshed.

Once they were in the boat he nodded and they opened the doors, pushing them from the bow as the boat nosed its way out into the river and Jack headed for the middle where it was deep and the water ran slowest.

Frank eagerly clicked his claws while waiting for Dean to fix the hook with some flesh, the scraps from the meat being cut for the evening stew a perfect choice for bait. Neither would kill a poor little worm knowing their business in the soil was important and Jack found that super sweet so had agreed to the meat instead. To tell the truth he didn't' like the worm idea either.

Lines finally in, they settled back to wait and he watched Kitty as she closed her eyes and let the warmth of the sun on her face.

"My first mission was with my best friend" Jack began to speak quietly, "We had grown up together, done everything together. True besties. A small unit of six and we were supposed to infiltrate, steal something and get out. Nothing big, nothing serious. We had trained for months for this very ting and we were all so excited. IT was going to be epic, ya know?"

Faces were turned as the thee listened intently.

"But we made a mistake. One of the grunts knocked over something and made a noise, we thought it was OK and we had got out but next thing I know I'm on a cold hard floor watching them torture them. My friend…he and I made eye contact and in that moment I knew I was losing him forever." Jack sighed as he watched a bird fly overhead, "I wished to be next, to be first to give him more time but…the gods are fickle and …they tortured him. Turns out later it was all an exercise, we were supposed to be caught, we always going to be caught. It was a trap. We were supposed to experience the fear and pain of an interrogation so we would learn from it. They didn't know he had a weak heart, I didn't either. I am sure it was a surprise to him too when he died there in that chair, me screaming in chains on the floor."

Silence.

"You see, I am the one who knocked over the book and gave away our position. I killed him. Not the bosses who decided to haze us, not the other unit who pretended they were the enemy, not even his poor stupid heart. Me. I killed my best friend because I was too excited."

He looked at Kitty, his face soft as he whispered "And I still feel that burn."

Kitty slid over and leaned into his arms, her face burrowing into his warm shirt as he held her and let her take some comfort, "We all learn from our mistakes. Your mistake lost a game. Mine lost a life. Remember that darling, in the end this entire thing is a big cosmic joke and the gods are arseholes taking bets. OK? You learn, you move on. Next time, you will be better and not have the pain of loss to guide you but the hope of redemption. Yeah?"

"Yes Uncle" she smiled as she sat back and rubbed her face, "What was his name?"

"Dean" Jack whispered softly, "My best friend in the entire Verse was called Dean."

Frank clicked as he agreed, that was the name of a best friend forever.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Pip was fussing again and Ianto sighed as Nainny appeared form nowhere to scoop him up and silence the cries, a little man content with the one he wanted anyway.

Ianto had never felt so unwanted by one of his pups and it kinda hurt. Afon was growing well, a lovely little boy who was clearly as handsome as his siblings but this habit of squealing until he had Nainny made Ianto wonder if he was doing something wrong this time around. There had to be a reason his baby preferred a bottle in her arms than his tit.

Martha found him staring at the children playing, "Hey. No bub?"

"I was surplus" he sighed.

"Aw. Bum." She frowned at his sorrow, "Maybe it's just that he is more like you. Not needy or wanting attention. Maybe he likes that she is quiet and takes him somewhere without other people. He doesn't seem to like it out here as much, wants the fireside and the animals."

"He does like those" Ianto smiled, "Jack carried him to the lower farm and he was waving his little hands at the sheep."

"So, prefers animals to humans…definitely like you" she poked and he snorted with amusement as he considered the fact he was being a bit too sensitive. Tish flopped by her sister and brought up her hand to shield from the bright sun, watching the children with her sidearm in plain view.

"Where are the boys?"

"Jack took Dean and Frank fishing with him and Kitty" Ianto said as he rose and brushed off the seat of his pants, the garden wall getting a glare as he decided it was a bit dirty for sitting on anyway, "He wants to soothe her after the fuck up the other day. She is lingering."

"Sign of a good soldier, to ponder a mistake and look at different options" Martha offered and Ianto hummed, canting his head towards the sunlight.

"What are you thinking about Ianto?" Tish asked.

"The next recon. We have gone over and over them so we can have two, maybe three teams working at once. You and Kev in charge of a team, Jack in charge of a team and me in charge of a team" Ianto lowered his gaze to her and she saw a sorrow there, "I was against it."

"You were?" she showed honest surprise, "I thought…I mean…you are always the first forward."

"I have Pip. I worry…leaving him. I know my milk is drying up already, he favours the bottle and it is a bigger blow to my ego that I thought such a thing could be. Jack and I separating worries me too. Silly as we will both return, one thing that is certain in this madness is that he will never fail to return to me but…we will be separated."

"You love him so much" she smiled, "I didn't know the feeling of want until Kev. Now I know, it's like stretching your very soul because part of it is with him."

"He will take Kitty with him, he wants her to shake it off so it will be something small, comfortable and quick. I want to hunt for fuel so I will head over towards the town that way. I don't know if I want to take Hope or not, I know she is Wolfling and can take care of herself but…hormones I guess…I am a bit flighty."

"Me and Kev could take her, say we want a Wolfling for that sixth sense thing?" she offered gently patting his arm, "truth be told Kev is quite fond of her. Me and Martha would watch her, right sis?"

"Would you?" Ianto smiled as he considered, "I was thinking, Marley might want to go with me, or Jack. With little Kitty, she might choose Jack. If you take Hope I can ask her to go with you to watch over her."

"So...who will you take?" she asked with a frown as his group seems smaller by the comment.

"well…Boomer, Sean and maybe we pick a youngster to come with, Sean might like Liam along for the ride" Ianto shrugged, "Small, lean and dirty."

"A boy's night out" Tish giggled and Ianto smiled as he nodded.

"Well, sounds like a plan to me. We can take my team to the town that way, we still have the school library to strip as well as their resource room. Jack can take his team by Big Boy Chopper to that village that way we've only been in once before. With Kitty along it can be a good training exercise. Same for us with Hope" Martha said to Tish as much as Ianto.

"And I will hit the petrol station over there" Ianto pointed, "Of the three groups, yours should be last back bar Jack killing his chopper."

"With his flying prowess? Nothing short of a ground to air missile could take that baby from him" she snorted and Ianto nodded.

"We have to start getting proactive here, these little tentative sweeps are not doing it, not with the numbers we have. I don't want a third split, the two are more than enough to give me kittens each time I smell something in the air. What we need is strong hard hits that ensure long periods between." He rose and stretched, "Pip is calling."

"I can't hear a thing" Tish said with surprise.

"Doesn't matter ladies" he grinned at them, his eyes glowing, "I do."

And he was gone, leaving them to the sunshine and fucking butterflies.

Just another enigma in the middle of the deep.

Martha smiled and canted her head back to the sun, Tish leaning against her as they marvelled at their slice of paradise.

All thanks to that man.

They knew that too.


	42. Chapter 42

42

"Frank? I think you have a bite love" Jack said, startling the weevil who had started to nod off. He grunted and pulled his rod to his chest and peered at it, then gave a weird grin of glee as he started to reel it in.

Dean dropped his rod into the boat and started to get the net, Jack leaning back to help steady the boat as he watched both boys lean over with no idea that they might tip over, squealing as they scooped out the fish.

"A salmon, a lovely sized one" Jack cheered with them, watching Dean as he gently helped Frank get the hook out and he slammed the fish against the side of the boat to stun it, then sliced off its head and dropped the body into the bucket. Jack was shocked by the violence and calm determination then felt a sting of pride as he saw that his son had not only researched what to do but had found a way to do so with little effort required, the hook already re-baited and back in the water.

"Well done son" he said softly and Dean grunted, leaning back to retrieve his pole from behind him.

"Tadda is gonna go on another hunt?"

"We are off on some recons soon, yes love" Jack said softly, "You will look after everyone for me, right?"

"Sissy wants to go" Dean frowned, "But you will take Kitty. Tadda thinks maybe Hope should go with Martha and Tish. She needs a firm hand and listens to them ya know."

Jack felt the hair on the back of his neck standing up as he knew somewhere Ianto was thinking this at the same time as his son was hearing it in the bond. "What else love?"

"He is sad you will be apart, his team going I another direction but is not scared. Pip makes him sad because he is a…singular one." Dean canted his head and looked just like his Tadda, "You know…he isn't a sullen boy, just a quiet one. He doesn't like the noise and stuff, he just wants to watch from the side."

"A lot of good people are watchers" Jack agreed, "Tadda is a watcher."

"Pip wants to be part of things, just not the one being looked at" Dean said after a while, "He is going to be a good leader one day, his mind is so clever. He scolds with no anger in it."

"Scolds?"

"Yeah, he scolded Taddy for taking too long with his tit last night, scolded Sissy this morning for making Rosie cry over the hair ribbons and he is scolding right now as he wants to smell Tadda for his afternoon nap" Dean grinned, "So bossy."

"The Jones Snark is strong in that one" Jack laughed.

Frank grunted, "He a Boss."

"Yes, quite the boss" Jack laughed "he will rule that farm ya know, loves seeing the lambs and such. Even went stock still when he saw the new foal, I swear to the gods his eyes filled his face."

"I would go" Frank growled, Jack touched that he would choose to speak when it was uncomfortable for him to do so.

"I would take you, but it's an overnighter and your mama would pine for you, you know she does" Jack gently explained, "Me and Ianto might do a quiet jaunt over to the east village next week to get some of those glass windows, you and Deano here can come there, OK?"

Frank perked up and clacked excitedly with Dean, Jack unable to keep up as Dean laughed and pushed his friend, "Frankie sez it can be a boy's burl."

"Sounds great" Jack laughed, "A picnic lunch, the little chopper. Or if Taddy is feeling up to it we could take the Rolling Thunder like a real recon, yeah?"

"Dadda?"

"Yes love?"

"Fish on."

Jack cursed as he grabbed for his rod and the boys sniggered as Frank's laughter turned to the weird snorting bark of amusement that reminded Jack of Janet. Jack pulled in his fish and watched his son once again kill it with ease, then he placed his rod down, "I think I will see what Mama Frannie slipped into the picnic basket for us, you two hungry?"

They found chicken sandwiches and Frank hooted, his favourite. They settled back to munch and Jack let himself enjoy the warmth of the sun, canting his head back unaware that at the exact moment his love was doing the same.

Dean covertly told Frank that one day they would bring children out here ….one day with their own bubs and enjoy the day too.

Jack opened his eyes and looked over in time to see the weevil lean over, kissing Dean gently before offering a precious sandwich, Dean smiling as he accepted it with good grace.

A Wolfling and a Weevil in a pea green boat, their captain leading the way.

Jack was tickled at the thought.

,

,

,

Ianto was almost to the house when he started to laugh softly and Alice looked up fromr the book she was reading at the front steps, "What?"

"Just got this image of your father with a captain's hat on, Dean and Frank on the oars as he stands at the bow pointing the way... like one of those old paintings."

She sniggered as well, a good thought that. A Wolf and a Weevil led by a Madman in a boat.


	43. Chapter 43

43

Anna was singing as she danced with her little man, Pip's face glowing with delight as she sang, swinging slowly around the garden as Shangri-La warmed to a cheerful glow so the little man might be naked except for his nappy. He squealed as she finished and kicked his little legs energetically for more.

"Now, now darling, I am not as young as I once was ya know" she giggled as she rubbed the bare skin of his back, revelling in the warmth, then she started another song, rocking this time as he looked lovingly at her and then started to make noises like he was trying to join in.

Ianto stood watching and he selected a seat on a stump that was conveniently there, sighing as he leaned against the tree next to it, his son in love with his Nainny.

"Aright Afon, I think you need to settle down or you will get hiccups again, just like your Poppy you are" she laughed, "Little bugger. He was always terrible when excited."

Ianto grinned as she knelt in the soft grass and placed the baby down knowing there would be nothing there to harm him, "You know when we were courting he had this habit…"

"Nainny?"

She noticed Ianto and shook her head, "Just wool gathering love."

Ianto smiled, "We are preparing for the recons, is he OK here with you?"

"Darling you know you do not even have to ask" she laughed, lifting the baby once more and his little hand slid around her neck to catch a curl behind her ear, tugging gently as she kissed his cheek.

Ianto smiled as he leaned in and kissed the little face, "and as for you Pippity Boo, you behave."

A little squeal of agreement as the baby yanked on the curl, smelling it with interest.

"He still doing that smelling thing?" Ianto asked as he watched tiny finger slide through the curl.

"Oh hush no, you were the same, chewing on my neck like a little vampire" she giggled.

"Did I?"

"You gummed me so hard it left a hickey, your Grandfather accused me of being your enabler" she smiled, "You can imagine our amusement when you 'became' yourself."

"Well that makes sense, the Wolfling is strong in him" Ianto snorted, then laughed, "Sounded like a bad Star Wars movie there."

"The kids are jockeying for another marathon of that" she said as she remembered, "Apparently they think Chewbacca is part Wolfling.'

Ianto roared with mirth and the little face turned to him, pouting for a kiss which he gladly gave, "I'm going to go on a trip, so is Daddy. You stay here and mind Nainny for me OK?"

"How long?" Rosie asked as she stepped out of the bushes, her tiny voice so sweet from the little toddler body that Ianto kneeling and squeezed her.

"A night, maybe two?"Ianto shrugged, "I am sorry you can't come love, I know you want to but with me and Dadda gone, Hope and Marley too…there will only be you left as a Wolfling old enough to listen to the bond and left them know here if something bad is happening."

"It's too much ponsibles for a little me" she argued with annoyance.

"I know. A lot of responsibility for such a little one but the twins are not capable yet. Not like you" he sighed, "Besides, wee Pip here needs you too."

She sighed, her little shoulders sagging as she agreed, looking at her baby brother with affection, "Yeah. He is here."

"Thank you sweetie" Ianto smiled. "A whole twenty months old, soon you will be two whole years old. I am so proud of you. Thank you sweetie."

She frowned, her little face so much like Jack's with its furrows, another kiss needed for luck.

"Is this really needed?" Taffy asked as he wandered over with Burn in his arms and Ianto frowned softly as he considered his answer. Taffy was spending more time here lately, Ianto wasn't sure how to feel about that. Was it for the peace?

"When we called time down below and measured it spring I was not yet in pup. In the time we have been topside I have cycled my pregnancy and produced wee Pip. He is almost a month old. Taff, do the math. Where is autumn? This is a month before Christmas. Do you realise that? Time has slowed, meaningless here in the Never Never Land we created but I hear the ticking. We should be closing down for the first snows, not still in the throes of summer." He whispered softly, "Sooner or later someone will finally look at a calendar and realise. We don't celebrate the birthdays individually but on the first of each month. We've let that slide too. If we are having a year's worth of summer how long will the next winter be?"

"Shit" Taffy paled as he glanced at Anna, "He's right. Time is…sliding."

"I don't know if the earth is turning slower of it is a simple matter of a time flux occurring but I fear the day it stalls." Ianto frowned, "Let's just hope it skips and then corrects. It may do, the earth has a habit of doing that, normally we lose a couple of minutes and people don't notice until a check is done and the clocks corrected but this is larger."

"What is winter is two years? Three?" Taffy hissed.

"Hence the push for rapid recons" Ianto agreed.


	44. Chapter 44

44

"So…we work the bellows while the solar panels make the water heat up, blowing the cold air through the pipes and at the same time freezes the steam creating ice." Martha was explaining as the children watched with wide eyes, ice crystals tinkling into a bowl as the contraption Boomer had created worked, "It's science, real science kids. You need the right temperature, enough steam without it being too hot so the cold air can slam into the moisture and there you go."

"Wow" the kids all crowed around watching more little chips of ice tinkling into the bowl.

"Of course the moonshine being used for fuel helps" Boomer muttered as Taffy grinned then straightened up as Ianto approached.

"Meeting, we are going to declare the recons" Ianto informed them and both men grimaced, then looked at the children again.

"Keep watching that love, gonna be enough for them to make ice cream if we keep it going" Boomer told his wife and Bonny nodded as she watched the men walk away knowing the recons would be met with mixed reactions.

"Right, you heard him. Once we have this big bowl full we can start some ice cream" she said with fake excitement, "Hands up who wants to go get the fruit from the cooler."

Bonny glanced at her husband's back, her brother exiting a house to run after him and she knew it was going to be a supercharged meeting, she would rather be here. She looked at Alice who was watching as well.

"Go on, Fay and Brandy have done this with the last class. We have this, go on. You know your father is worried about something, go give a voice" Bonny said and Alice rose, checking where her child was and then heading off to the meeting with a spring in her step.

Alice entered to find the meeting underway and she slid along to stand by her son who stood in his handsome uniform nodding in agreement to his grandfather who was speaking.

"If we can keep this up, we will fill Stronghold and have extras. If we can amass enough for several winters than if we get a quiet summer next year we needn't worry so much about mean pickings. The deer travelling through have been great but we all know that might change as well" Jack was booming "We've have a great summer but let's not get complacent. Next year might be lean."

"And we have to get through winter" Taffy called out as pre-agreed, "Any idea when we have to harvest? The grass is so high we can't find the kids out there."

General laughter as people agreed and Ianto rose to stand next to Jack as he watched the first faces change, people starting to count the months so he raised a hand for attention, "Look, this summer has been tha bomb, we all agree we have been blessed but Taffy is right, autumn is lingering out there on the horizon and we have no idea if it will be long and smouldering like summer or slam the door like a bastard."

"Christ, it's late!" Heather said suddenly, "It's …is it October?"

"November" Ianto said gently, then sighed as the place exploded with horror.

"Come now, winter lasted so long. It stands to reason the other seasons are going to be longer as well" Ianto said after a while, "This is not a big deal, we should embrace this change and use it to our advantage. We know we will survive a double winter if it comes to that without sacrificing our young to the gods."

As he had hoped, there was a spattering of laughter and Robin called out, "Now is the time to consider the harvest, yes. We start now and maybe get a second crop if this continues, if not we will not have the mad rush."

"How many of these recons are we talking?" Boomer asked with folded arms.

"Three this time, we can work it so at least two are cycling at a time, one out there at all times so when it all starts to turn we can call everyone in and hunker down without the need to push for a shutdown." Jack answered as he took strength from his love who was smiling softly at him, "I want us to be a well oiled machine that is ready to move without a second thought."

"Well…rosters?" Boomer took over and Ianto sat again, watching as Marley handed off her child and rose to move towards the board.

"Actually, the first three of the new cycles will move out tomorrow" Jack said while he had momentum, "Then we can focus on cycling the new names in."

"Well done" Ianto whispered "Most were too busy to notice that one."

"Yeah, by the time it registers we will be moving out. No time for another bloody debate. The only problem with so many people, always some who want to oppose things" Jack sighed. "Talking about well oiled machines, everyone had their timing just right to lead the room."

"Well, let's just get it done" Ianto nodded.

Summer was taking too long.


	45. Chapter 45

From: SLNS - Re-reading and read the list of family members. What happened to Keisha and her son Joel? She helped Ianto in chapter 129 in Day of the Wolf and we haven't heard of them since.

Keisha tried to save Ianto's life while he was laboring with Hope. Dadda threw her across the room and Janet killed him. It was chapter 129 in Day of the Wolf. Ianto said in a chapter after that that she and her son were theirs now but we never heard about them since. Also Ashley, his wife Melanie and the little boy they saved Dinky were put in the cabin for observation in Winter's Bite. At the end of chapter 51 Ianto thought that they might be accepted into the pack but that was the last we heard of them

* * *

Oops …. You know buddy … you are dead right. When I started the next segment that jumped three years ahead I forgot them. Horrible. I try to keep all of the names there but my gods there are a few and I definitely simply forgot these as soon as I introduced them. LOL

Thanks for telling me, I will add them to the list now and maybe find a chap or two for them yeah? I do appreciate that there are some loyal to this Verse, thank you so much for your support and affection, I love these Wolfling too.

* * *

Spring finally arrived fourteen months after winter first bit at their toes and now the autumn is only just starting even though it has been almost a year since they crawled back up into the light. Not good!

It has been ten and a half years since Z-Day and the seasons are lengthening as Ianto worries how long their next winter might be.

 **HOLDFAST VILLAGE**

Ianto and Jack have Hope (8) and little Dean (6). Rose is now about to turn 18 months. The twins are now 14 months old. Pip is about two months.

Billy (20) works Security and is with Marley (21) who is a Beautician and child care worker. Daisy is a year old.

Micha (15) works laundry and kitchen, is living with grandparents Anna who heads the kitchen and Ifan the head Vet. The two waifs Ianto rescued in the city, Solomon (12) and Mia (9 ½) lives with them too

Sean is Head of Security and Clara is the Head Teacher with their son Liam (18) who works in Security with his Da. They also have a baby girl who is about to be 3 called Destiny.

Alice is Head Teacher and Rhys is Head Mechanic and driver. Stephen (21) works with the livestock and the little boy Preston, from the newcomers is now 5 ½. Alice also proudly has a baby daughter, Melina who is almost 2 ½

Tosh and Owen have Blossom (9 ½ ) and Ifan (9). The third child was another girl named Poppy (5). Tosh has hoped one year old little Katie will be the last.

Owen's little Weevil Frank is now a hefty wee boy (7) that Ianto had a soft spot for.

Current Mayor Vic is Security and general hand and his wife Fay works Laundry and Kitchen with their children Andrew (19 ½ ) Security and general hand, Michael (18) in livestock. Fay has a surprise late life baby girl, Penny 3.

Martha is Security and Garden and her two husbands Andy is Security and Livestock, Mickey is Security and garden and they have Trixibell (6) and little Clarkson who is almost 4.

Francine deputy head Kitchen and Clive works Livestock. They are raising Kitty (13)

Leo works Security and his daughter is Amber (10). He is currently dating Patsy from the other village and will marry soon.

Tish is a kitchen worker and married Kev at Christmas.

Ebony is a Jack of all trades, Boomer works Security and mechanic with her brother Randy who works Security and Livestock and her children are Eric (11), Keera (8) and Raven (6 ½). She is the proud mama to a son Leo who is two.

Dean and Frank are firm friends, with Martha's wee 'Bella the third musketeer. A force to be reckoned with and sometimes only Ianto can talk them down from their tantrums. Amazingly, Frank doesn't seem to realize he is a Weevil and continues to strive to keep up.

…

 **Fallback Village – site 2**

Hailey works in the Kitchen and gardens, Art works in Maintenance and has Lewis (8) the youngest boy is named Charlie and is now 5. Art's blind son Freddy (16) is wanting to go back to Holdfast after winter and Art thinks it is time to let go. Hailey lost the baby in the first trimester and only Ianto knows.

Paige is Hailey's sister and works in the Kitchen and Crèche.

Emily works in the Laundry and Kitchen with Leon (9.)

Logan is a medic and Heather is the coms support with Tosh and they have Gill (11 ½)

Sarah's son Travis is now a Grup and works Security/General Hand and little Clay (10) is now in his care since his Mama was killed.

Mathew is Head Gardener and security.

Patsy works Garden and livestock, brother Robin is a Mechanic, Olivia (8).

Robin is still the driver for the school run each week day, also ferrying food and supplies back and forth underground with the Crawler.

AJ and Rebel are now adults working in the gardening department.

Morris is currently the Chief of Fallback with Holden (8 ½).

Sisters Juniper and Brandy work Kitchen and laundry, three children called Millie (12), Celia (10 ½ ) and Rex (10 ½ ) and one teenage boy (19) called Trey that is learning from Ebony to be maintenance.

Brandy won Morris.

Abner and his son Samuel have settled as well, young Desiree and Trey seem to be clicking well.

Sarah and her daughter Rachel are still moving quietly but Sarah has proven to be a good seamstress which was a boon. She is birthed a little boy called Harrison and he is now 2 ½ .

Keisha and her son Joel (10) are involved with the animals with Joel now a healthy teenager.

Ash is resident plumber as well as teacher, Mel works in the crèche and Dinky (7) loves the farm.

'Little Kev' Forrest and his sister Freia are part of the huge crèche and have settled into life with gusto. Such is the resilience of children.

STRONGHOLD – the winter living quarters underground. The Family Place is the huge cavernous space turned into a hall and common area. Like a rabbit warren, Stronghold traverses a large distance, from distant mountains to a cliff face that they surmise may go as far as three more villages. The Wolf Pack has settled in an outer cave and the humans within the warm embrace of the earth.

.

.

.

.

.

96 souls

(Including 1 Weevil 1 Wolfling 6 whelps)

And the giraffe is still there too…don't ask, I think Steve is tired of it all.

.

.

.

.

OK, lets continue this.


	46. Chapter 46

46

Ianto stood by the packs as he watched Jack tighten the straps on Hope's, her face glowing with glee as she looked over at the others still talking.

"Now remember, you might be Wolfling but there can be great power in being 'little' to others" Ianto said calmly, "If you encounter others remember, you are just a little girl. Be simple, be shy. Don't let them know you unless they force the issue."

"Yes Taddy."

Dean had slid closer and was standing patently waiting to speak and Jack started with shock as he realised why, Ianto holding another little pack.

"Ianto? Dean? He's just a baby!" Jack spluttered.

"I will be seven next party!" the little boy glared at his father like the insult stung "Sissy has been out lots, I wanna go!"

"I told you I wanted to take a youngster with me" Ianto frowned and Jack flapped his arms at Liam who stood with Sean now watching the meltdown in progress.

"Cariad, she is Wolfling. She will be an asset to Kev's team. Dean will need training to be a leader as well, in a few years he will be taken with a team as their personal guide. The extra asset of a Wolfling cannot be argued about, you know as well as I that our sensitive eyes warn of Zs long before they are seen by you."

"I would rather take him with me, safe in the chopper then" Jack said and Ianto felt anger flaring as he glanced down to see Dean's eyes narrowing.

"Are you calling me a baby?"

"No… No Deano but like I said to Frankie … it's an overnighter. You will be gone all night. Frank will not have you to cuddle with." Jack was desperate to change his mind but saw that it was only pissing the child off more as he huffed at him.

"Jack. He is seven years old. Solomon was protecting his sister all alone…"

"That's different!"

"Yes. He was no Wolfling. Dean is" Ianto stepped forward, "If you want to challenge my role as our pup's Alpha let me know now."

Jack blinked, saw the argument for the silliness that it was and sighed, "Sorry love, it's just freaking me out. Of course he is old enough, safe with you and will love it. You know I hate not having control."

Ianto relaxed as he saw Jack back down and looked at their son who was pulling the pack on, "Sorry I didn't make it clear, I did say I wanted a youngster. It never occurred to me that you would think I meant Liam. He is a man now, a soldier. Cariad, it's OK. A man's night away. Think about it, Dean will feel part f it, will see things he has never seen and maybe understand more the need for vigilance. He needs to learn the scents and sounds out there if he is to be a tracker."

"I know Jack repeated, "Sorry."

"OK. Come on" Ianto nodded and leaned in to kiss Jack then move off. He did not want to see the chopper leave, did not want Dean to be in the last team out. He was going to be the first so Dean had fresh scenting, not muddied by others.

Dean soon handed his pack back and transformed to lope along as Sean and Liam followed in vehicles, Ianto transforming to keep up with his pup, pride flowing through the bond as back at the village little Rosie smiled.

Her brother was doing well as she knew he would, Sissy was loving her time with Martha and Tish, bonded to the sisters as Dean sent back images to her of what he saw. Powerful the bond between these younger children and even little Pip seemed subdued with people putting it down to missing his Taddy who was gone from him for the first time.

Of course the 'littles' knew better, his interest in what Dean was showing them as his little hand clenched and unclenched in Nainny's hair.

Dean sent an image of their Dam standing at the edge of the road looking down into the valley below, his head high as he scented the breeze with his black fur flicking back and his mouth open to taste the air as well.

Pip gave his first smile of the day, a gummy grin as he watched his lovely Wolfling leap into space and seem to hover before disappearing from view as he flew down the side of the embankment with glee and Dean ran to the edge to peer down. The image of Ianto flying across the grass as Dean followed with a bark of happiness made all the children smile and hum softly.

"Now that is weird" Robin said softly as he moved to watch the twins who stood holding hands, looking into one another's eyes like a staring contest, "What do they see?"

Their heads swivelled to look at him as they answered in unison "Everything."

Micha laughed as she stretched her legs and did some exercises on the floor, knowing he hadn't seen anything really. Although she was only partly bonded by blood she felt the rush of emotions when hugging the twins and knew that they truly did feed off one another is a way that could not be explained.

It fed her as well.

She knew this as she twisted her feet at the ankle and watched them point their toes.

She would walk down the aisle if it was the last thing she did. Her birthday a mere month away, then at 16 she will be able to ask the question she knew her Uncle was already preparing to answer.

An Autumn bride.

A time of plenty.


	47. Chapter 47

47

Abner found Anna in the garden watching the children playing, this place Ianto had made topside similar to Shangri-la and everyone respected it as such, the entire field behind the red barn currently a swathe of wild flowers with seating for the grups.

He settled next to her and smiled down at Pip who was lying in her arms blinking up at him with interest, "Hey there wee man."

Pip continued to stare at him.

"Just came from Tosh, so far everyone is travelling without fanfare, no hurdles" he told Anna who nodded. "Going to be a strange night without them here, didn't notice how much Ianto fills the place."

She smiled as she adjusted Pip who wanted to sit up now, his little back stiffening as he showed his superior breeding already able to sit like a toddler, even though not more than a six weeks in age, his eyes now steel.

"I was wondering if you would like some company this evening, we could do some star…" Abner stopped talking as a strange sound began in the lap of the woman, both of them looking down to find Pip having some sort of conniption.

"Oh my god" Anna gasped as she clutched at him, his writhing as he smacked his little gums like he would gnash teeth and his hands reaching like claws at Abner who was leaning back.

"Shit" Abner laughed shakily, "He's gone full crazy on me."

"Afon!" she scolded, "Stop that!"

The baby didn't listen, now clutching at Abner's sleeve and bringing it to his mouth to chew on, the strange snarling continuing as Abner started to laugh now, "Look. I think he's warning me off his woman."

"AFON!"

Abner reached out and plucked the baby from her and he stood, his little legs braced as he now swung at Abner's face with tiny fingers snatching at his eyes and Abner roared with mirth then brought him close for a cuddle, "Hold on there, Boss. Easy, I am not honing in on your girl. Just as friends, OK? Easy there partner. I am not trying to warm her bed, just her hand OK? Easy now. Friends, I only want to be her friend, honest."

The baby seemed to consider, then let his knees buckle as he settled against Abner's chest. Accepting the man was no longer a threat to his cuddles.

"Well I never!" Anna snorted, "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it. Jealousy. So young to know jealousy."

"Nah, not jealousy. This is just ownership. He sees you as the warmth and love, doesn't wanna share. Perfectly fine. It's OK wee man. I only want to be her friend. That's all" Abner was not concerned as he rocked and little one sighed as Rosie stopped watching him to turn and resume picking flowers. For the entire exchange she had stood watching them with her eyes almost glowing, something in the bond had told her to be on alert and this little one was clearly screaming with anger at the thought Abner might have romantic feelings for Anna.

So sweet.

"Really" Abner said softly, "I would like to be your friend too."

Pip seemed to like this and sighed softly, the energy spent to threaten this man with a serious gumming had left him tired and Anna smiled as she watched Abner rub the little back with no hard feelings. She shook her head and made a note to tell Ianto about that, his anger being more obvious than the others, even if Tum had bitten one of the dogs the other day to get a ball off it.

"Well, I would like some star gazing tonight but the best place is Shangri-la for that, not a cloud in the sky. Come and have the evening meal with us, help with the babans and maybe you will be more accepted as a friend" she smiled.

"Sounds good, OK with you Afon?" Abner asked and the baby frowned as he worked it over then farted, Abner feeling it against the palm of his hand and he laughed as he kissed the little head.

"Come on you" Anna sighed, "I heard that, let's go check that nappy and you can cool off a bit."

She walked across the grass with the children all screaming and falling about, others watching waving as she moved to the baby changing area and Tum turned to Burn with interest. Both babies stared at their respective twin then nodded. Whatever they were talking about, they agreed to stay out of the incoming storm as Abner was clearly biting off more than he could chew in his conquest to insert himself in Nainny's life.

Afon would have none of that malarkey.

Abner would learn sooner or later that Pippy didn't share his girl.

Never did.


	48. Chapter 48

48

Ianto was currently waiting.

Not much else to do when his child was thinking and he was on the verge of asking for a hurry up when Dean turned to face him.

"Raven needs a pair!"

This quiet contemplation had been over a rack of clothing that Ianto knew Dean wanted to take back but also knew they did not have room for. Unlike the others who would have lots of room and goodies, they only had their packs that they might need to ditch if there was trouble to transform and run.

"Raven" Ianto repeated softly.

He looked again at the dungarees hanging there, knowing the child was still gender fluid while he/she considered who and what Raven really wanted to be. This was a new concept for many of the villagers, some not able to accept a child changing sex and Ianto had found himself defending the child as he pointed out he was a man who had birthed children, breast fed them and now stood ready to transform in the a huge motherfucker of a Wolfling to defend that child's right to be whomever and whatever they wanted to be.

The dungarees seemed to smirk, the purple definitely a Raven colour. Neither pink or blue but whatever the light chose as it touched the changeable fabric. Fabulously fluid.

"OK."

Dean rushed to check labels, already adept at that part at least and Ianto looked around the store with a soft sigh. Trust Dean to find a boutique in the middle of this chaos that was sealed with double glazing. Sean was nearby with Liam choosing clothes as well and Ianto looked out the window of the store, the dirty glass almost opaque with the ravages of time. A deer wandered into the street and Ianto made a soft noise of amusement as the deer scented the air, looked at them and chewed thoughtfully.

Grass grew from the road where it had cracked with time and heat… maybe cold as well. It had been a nasty winter and now the long summer had further battered the footprint of man as the earth reclaimed more and more of herself.

The deer paused it's chewing and stared at him through the glass, then it slowly turned and wandered off.

"What is it?" Sean asked his brother as he looked up from a display of socks.

"Nothing" Ianto replied softly, "Just nature out there. Dean, you do not need that, it makes a sound."

"A rattle" the boy agreed as he went to shake it but Ianto's hand closed over it as he placed the finger on his other hand to his lips. Dean stared at him then his eyes widened as he heard it too.

Coughing.

They looked up at the ceiling as Sean glanced over and froze, Ianto's eyes swirling with golden light as he crouched and little Dean mirrored him with a silent snarl. Sean looked up as Liam carefully un-holstered his sidearm and moved to stand by Dean. Ianto moving for the back of the store and the stairs to the top rooms.

Ianto walked up to the top floor and scented, finding two distinct scents that told him they had been here for a few weeks. We again cursed those bloody sensors that were failing. He made a mental note to train some of the dogs to run rather as a backup, shout have thought of….oh. A third scent.

Baby.

Ianto found them sitting around a little camp stove unaware there were even people in their town let alone their store and he took a few minutes to watch as the young woman clucked softly to the baby at her breast as the man stroked the littlie head and then leaned down to kiss it, freezing as Dean walked into view with his hackled risen, a devil dog. They had been here long enough to let their guard down thinking they were all alone. Now they were not sure what to do. Ianto did not detect any danger from the.

"Dean" Ianto said making the woman gasp as she swung to gape, "Come here darling. They are not armed, no gun oil."

"Hi" Sean said as he walked over to stand next to his brother, "didn't mean to startle you but you kinda startled us too. We've been here a few times over the last few years and never saw you before."

The man seemed to be transfixed by Dean as the woman spoke "We came this way over summer. Most of our family froze in the long winter and we knew we had to move into the hills, we were hoping to get to the caving system before the snows."

"Wolves" Ianto said as he looked at the baby, "Three packs patrol that, the old caves along the back hill are theirs now."

"Damn" the man finally spoke, "So close. We've travelled so far."

"Yes" Ianto nodded, Dean reappearing in a pair of the dungarees he had fought for.

"Oh my god, you have a child" she gasped, "Oh god. See? I told you there would be others"

"We've not seen another person for so long, not for five months" the man explained with raw emotion, "We thought we were the last… sorry. God."

"Less Zs too" Ianto agreed, "I think the winter culled a lot of humans, the summer has cost more but … some of us will endure."

"Summer! Autumn is late, I worry about what the next winter will be. Really wanted those caves to be warm and safe this winter" the man shook his head sadly and Sean took a chance.

"Follow us, there is a cabin that is sturdy and warm. Fire and wood burning stove. It is on a rise so the snow will not eat it too much." Sean said and Ianto nodded his agreement as Liam stepped out of the room to say he needed the loo. Ianto knew he was radioing Holdfast and the cabin would be wired and ready to go.

After all this time.

Still hope.


	49. Chapter 49

49

"Well then" Owen said softly as he crouched to look over the baby, "Healthy little bugger, he's what … four… five months?"

"Five" the woman said softly, glancing at her partner, "Was a twin. The other one didn't make it. Leroy was our last chance. We ... twice I failed."

Ianto heard the sorrow and desperation as she ached to snatch her child back and looked at his own healthy boy, the others waiting at home and felt a deep sorrow that out in the Real World there was such suffering.

Maybe it was their penance.

Jack was in their ear, telling them he was landing at Holdfast and wanted to come see so Ianto rose and went outside to tell him which cabin they were at. He also felt Hope's desire to come see and since Dean was already here he knew that if she didn't get a look she would hold it against him. Also, having to cut the recon short like this and missing out on the night away meant she needed handling. Jack said he would wait and bring her once the teams were all signed off so Ianto went back in and smiled as he watched the woman breastfeed the baby now, Dean leaning in with the rattle.

"I was gonna give this to Pip but he would probably use it to smash someone's nose when big enough. He doesn't like being babied. Here, you have it Lee" he said as he tucked the rattle into the blanket and she smiled down at him.

"Lovely boy, thank you" she crooned.

"Dean. Dadda and Hope will be here soon, would you like to go meet them on the road to bring them down?" Ianto said and Dean grunted, then took off out the door yelling over his shoulder, "What about Frank?"

"Not yet love" Ianto called back and then settled again, "sorry. My husband and our daughter are coming to meet you with some more supplies, they have not seen any others for a while."

"We've not for… months. As I said, we thought there were no more." The man sighed, "Elton. I'm Elton, of course Leroy here. And my ..ah…."

"Wife" Ianto said softly, "A ring or piece of paper does not make any stronger or weaker. She is your mate."

"Wife" Elton smiled, "Jenna."

"Dean had been promised a night away, I think finding a baby has been a netter trade" Ianto smiled, "My daughter might be a bit…ah…standoffish. She is older, not as innocent as him."

"Not many are innocent these days" Elton agreed sadly, "We reap what we sow."

Ianto was surprised to hear his own thoughts come back to him and he nodded again as he hoped this little family might make it, even as it meant they were going to get closer to the 100 mark he feared.

Capacity.

Ianto sat and calculated the living arrangements, the need for more houses and sighed as he rubbed at his face. It was time for plan D.

"Plan D?"

Ianto turned to find Hope in the doorway, her arms full of diapers, "What do you mean Taddy?"

"Holdfast was plan A. Stronghold Plan B. Fallback Plan C. I need a D" he explained, "Stop reading my thoughts young lady, that's rude."

"Why?" she asked as she placed the things down and the woman watched the little girl turn to face her father as a full grown woman would, her head held high in question.

"Too many souls in one place, to easy a mark for those who might attack be it Zs or human. We need a third split to keep the numbers down." Ianto explained.

"We all fit down below"

"Yes love, but we don't all fit up" Ianto sighed, Dean entering with Jack who filled the doorway imposingly.

"Taddy, you sound silly" she sighed as she smiled and leaned in to sniff the baby, "some can just settle down. Some night be happy to live down. We need to discuss it and ask if some want to build down permanently. Some might. If we can get twenty or so to accept down permanently it means we can keep building and expanding down there."

Ianto regarded her "OK love. You want to call a meeting of the Elders and discuss this?"

"Yes Taddy. I think so. I think some will want to, we need not keep spreading topside. I think we need to look down, like you always said. We need to be ready to pull into ourselves. Winter is coming and it may last for over a year. We need to have things ready for a world of ice again. Eighteen months? Twenty four?"

"I agree" Jack said as he turned to one side to let Dean lean out and yell, then Jack cursed as he watched Frank emerge from the SUV, "What the hell. I said no! You hid in the back?"

"Don't be a turd. He wanted to see the bubba" Dean said as he led the weevil in and Elton froze with horror as the large creature now almost the size of a twelve year old entered to look at the baby in his wife's arms.

"This is Frank, he's an alien people that live underground back in London and stuff. He is my best friend and one day we will be married and stuff. He likes babies" Dean said calmly, "See? Cute eh?"

Frank crooned, a claw reaching out to gently stroke the tiny cheek and then swing to click and grunt, then Dean laughed.

"No silly. He's a boy. They wear that colour too" Dean chortled, "Peppermint is a …like… anyone colour. Like purple for Raven. He's a Leroy. Cool name huh?"

"Lee"

"Yeah, I called him that too." Dean said as his arm slid around the weevil's waist to lean against him, "He looks like a Lee. We will all be great friends."

"Yeah"

Elton took a seat with a thud as the monster spoke.

He wondered if that dented can of peaches had been off and this was some hallucination or something. Food poisoning can do that, right?


	50. Chapter 50

50

Hope addressed the committee, telling them of her idea and they sat considering as she slid back into her seat with the first nerves showing as her hand slid into Jack's for comfort. His little girl, his daughter. His little love.

"I agree with Hope. We are spreading out topside but we need to focus on Stronghold. This is what will sustain us in the long winter months ahead. We need more permanent families down there, we had already considered this, time to make it a reality" Jack nodded, "I think we need to ask."

"Well, I think it's a good…ahhhh" Rhys' face changed as Alice entered, little Pip on her shoulder and he reached for him, crooning as he settled the baby who looked around with interest. "Lovely. Nice to cuddle, noce to give back. I really think we are both too old for another now."

"He seemed to be fussing for Anna, I wondered if he wanted to change of view. He likes it in here, remember last time he was alert for the whole meeting" she smiled and Ianto waved to the little one who blinked and seemed or drink in the faces.

He is so spritely for a little one" Kev smiled as he leaned in and stroked the hair on his little head, "Lovely fella, yeah? After this we will take you for a look at the sheep, some more lambs since last time."

The little mouth moved in a perfect O of delight and Kev grinned and he stroked his hair some more, "Such a lovely wee man. My woman will give me one like you, full of life and knowledge."

"Yes, but he will be wild" Ianto said distractedly, Kev looking over as Jack gasped.

"Really? A boy?" Jack gushed happily, "Oooooo. A friend for Pip."

Ianto looked up and grimaced, "Sorry. It slipped out."

"Even I haven't checked" Owen laughed, "But I trust Ianto's nose more than I trust my equipment."

"Well, soon we will all see" she puffed, her hands rubbing her belly that was now large, "Exciting times. It would be nice is we could cook them quicker like you brother, my poor body enduring nine months to the seven you managed to squeeze in."

"Well, the problem is a lot of us are squeezing others at the moment" someone laughed and they all roared with mirth as baby talk started, at least two more babies confirmed.

"Yes, another reason we have to start looking ahead, more of those numbers coming in than pyres being built" Ianto said, then looked at Pip and winked, "Especially the ones recycling."

Pip blinked back.

"Come on son" Jack rose, scooping the baby up, "I'm going to have a walk about down there, you can look at those lambs with me and Kev once that bum is seen to. Don't think I didn't smell that."

Pip looked scandalised as people laughed and Ianto snorted softly as he knew one day Jack would be sorry for making fun of the little 'power puffs' as Poppy always called them, those farts babies do when happy.

"Well, I might go soak me bones" Abner said as he rose, "There is a change in the air, think rain is coming."

"It is" Ianto agreed, "I smell it. I will lope around the Dome with the dogs, I have a conversation to have with them about the outer limits anyway. Then maybe see if Tosh is happy with the new family, before I join you in those pools."

As he left Leo turned to Logan, "I never know when he is being funny or not. I mean, he can't really talk to the dogs right?"

"Are ya taking the piss man?" Logan snorted softly, "You forget. Mate, what is he? Who do they worship? Dickhead."

Leo blinked, then laughed as he rose from the table and Patsy was waiting for him outside, the two walking together happily into the last of the sun.

Mathew and Robin rose to walk with Morris as they talked about the proposed change to Stronghold.

"I will talk to Patsy. I know we've not discussed separate homes but down there we could have that. She's my sister and I do love her but…well … I have my own oats to sew while I can" he said as they walked, "I don't want to be too far from her though. I did promise."

"Hopefully others will feel that way too. More room down there, some families have adult kids with them still, this might help with space." Morris agreed.

"Jack was longer with his preganancy than a woman" Logan said after a while, "Ianto was faster with that last little one, like he couldn't wait to be here."

"To be back" Kev said as he passed them with Tish in tow, his arm around her lovingly as she tried not to waddle "He probably didn't trust us to keep the place from falling apart."

Morris slowed and looked at Leo "What does he mean by that?"

Leo shrugged, "Sometimes only Ianto understands him. The next generation are already scary. I dedicate my time to trying to understand them, our generation is way beyond me now. I think it's more important to let the next ones have more space. He's always lived between the two, a big bloody kid like Jack."

"Maybe that's what he meant" Logan said after a while, "this is their world, we are just preparing it for them really."

"Then we better get it right" Morris said as he headed to Stronghold and then across to Fallback, those there waiting to hear the news.

Winter was closer than they thought after all this time.

Ianto was nervous.


	51. Chapter 51

51

Ianto slid into the water and smiled as he reached for his baby who was sitting happily on his Nainny's chest holding her swimsuit's strap.

"Hey little man" Ianto crooned as he adjusted the baby on his chest and then sank down so the water covered Afon's little back, the baby yawning as he let a hand spread across Ianto's chest.

"There you are" Abner said as he approached with a large towel and Anna rose from the water to let him wrap it around her, the baby's hand clenching into Ianto's chest hair as he glared up at them and Ianto stifled a smile as he felt the annoyance in the bond.

Abner watched her walk off and then let his robe drop and settle in the water with a sigh.

"Abner. Just letting you know … I am naked" Ianto said calmly and the old man snorted.

"Don't bother me, soaking the hips!" he said after a while, closing his eyes then opening them again to turn his head and look at the baby who was still staring a hole in him, "Hello Boss."

"Abner, before my husband arrives and blinds you with his nakedness, can I ask you a personal question?" Ianto asked softly.

"I never do this naked, neither does Anna" Abner said quickly, "I swear I would never approach her if …oh. Not that?"

"Well ... sort of" Ianto sniggered then settled in the water again, "Well. What are your intentions towards her?"

"Ahhhhh" Abner smiled, "Are you asking if I am trying to get me leg over?"

"Yes, sorry but I feel we are at the stage where it would be easier to know the score here" Ianto sighed.

"I loved my wife, will never forget her and still miss her every day. I expect it's the same for Anna. Ifan was so larger than life so… strong. I will never replace my girl, I know Anna will never be able to replace him, I am not trying to do that. I also know how happy she is living with you. I am not trying to hone in there, honest. Just a friend, someone to walk with, talk with. Laugh with. Besides." Abner looked around and then leaned in close, "I can't … you know….that. Not since my prostate problems a few years back. No. I see her more as a buddy, a sister. Someone to share time with, that's all. Honest son, I will not put a ring on it."

"Thank you Abner, I just wanted to know how things were. I am glad she has someone to talk to, confide in and share time with." Ianto smiled, then looked down as Pip held out a little hand "Look. Someone wants to say sorry for getting the wrong end of the stick too."

"Awwww" Abner leaned over to kiss the hand, "Don't worry Boss. You will always have a spot and when big enough you can sit between us, yeah?"

Abner stayed a while longer then grinned as he went to get out, Jack arriving in time to help him and Abner laughed softly as Jack knelt to dry his legs for him, "Careful there young man, these boxer shorts do NOT come off like yours do!"

Jack laughed and winked, then showed Abner right as he hooked off his boxers and slid down into the water.

"Ahhhhhhhh that is lovely." Jack sighed, "glad that one is over."

"Kev is talking about a turnaround Has she setted down after her anger at the shortening of the run?" Ianto said and they conversed for a while then Jack sighed as he turned to listen to children arguing in the other pools.

"Dean!" he called out, "Are you splashing Frank? You know he doesn't like his face wet! Damn."

Jack clambered out and pulled a towel around himself as he went to scold the children in the public area and Ianto looked down at the baby now half asleep with his little hand now patting Ianto's chest in time with his heart.

"You used to do that when I was little" Ianto said softly, "remember? I would be the one in your lap and you patted my back in a rhythm."

Pip grunted.

"You got the answer you wanted, you know she is still faithful. Stop being a grumpy bastard" Ianto whispered as he leaned in to kiss the little head of hair "you have time enough to get big enough to wield a stick at him OK?"

Jack retuned and slid back in, "what are you two scheming about?"

"He was worried Abner had designs on Nainny of the romantic kind" Ianto smiled.

"Ah. He still talks to his wife sometimes" Jack smiled as he snuggled close, "I don't think he sees her like that, they are just friends."

"I know, now this one knows too" Ianto smiled.

"Oh, don't want to share your bird do ya baby?" Jack kissed a tiny head as the baby blinked and then let loose a mouthful of strange babble, Jack's mouth falling open.

"You know … when he starts to talk you are going to be so sorry you called her that" Ianto sniggered, "He always did hate it when people didn't use her name."

Jack frowned "What do you mean?"

Ianto just snorted as he looked down at Pip and the baby closed his eyes. He had learnt what he wanted to.

No one was going to take her away.

His Anna.


	52. Chapter 52

52

Some families had come forward wanting to move down below, their memories of the previous winter still strong enough to listen to Hope's concerns and heed them. Today Ianto and Jack were helping assign some rooms and little Pip was asleep in Ianto's front, the little front pack dark and warm with just his little legs swinging as he had pulled his arms in to clasp his hands together and snuggled into Ianto's chest. The sound of his Taddy's voice and his soothing heartbeat all he needed in this little cocoon of happiness.

"Will you stay with us this time?" Vic asked after a while, lowering the clipboard to look at him, "I know we pissed you off a few times and I know you like Shangri-la more."

"But the children need the others, it's not fair to shut them off" Jack answered for them both, "We will do both, like we do now. I worry about little Pip, he gets chesty with different temperatures. I would rather he stays secure and Anna likes Shangri-la so I know Ianto will be there most of the time but we will still spend time here in our quarters. We want to partake in celebrations."

"You know, no one should hold it against you if you do go into hibernation" Bonny added, her measuring tape getting a workout as she took measurements for furniture in the rooms so they could work our families that would fit.

"I'm a Wolfling, not a bear. That's for another story" Ianto laughed and a little foot jerked, making Ianto croon as he rubbed the little back and apologised for being too loud.

"Of all your bubs, he seems the most sensitive" Boomer noted, "the most delicate little fella."

"He is my last for a little while" Ianto agreed, "I want to focus on him more. The twins and Rose coming so close showed us we need more room to breathe between incoming madness. Besides, he is an old soul who likes to commune. He needs my attention more."

"Good, you know you are putting me to shame" Bonny teased, "Damn, I'm supposed to be the earth mother and there you are popping another one out here and me about to start the change. God he's lovely, I am so clucky now."

"No, you are far too young!" Ianto said with a frown.

"Honey, I am near fifty" she laughed, "Not too young at all. No, I think it's happening."

Ianto blinked and Jack knew, the bond so strong now that he felt it and swung to laugh, "No you aren't. You smell of hormones. Ianto thinks you've fallen with a late lifer."

"Bull shit!" Bonny spluttered, "Get fucked, no!"

"Language!" Boomer scolded.

"No, I mean … really?" her face showed her hope and Ianto nodded.

"You smell of baby, yeah" Ianto nodded, "I think you have one more to give."

"Holy….shoot" Boomer spluttered then swung to motion, "Go on. Get. Go see the mad doctor and get it confirmed before you clamber about down here in the damp."

"It is not damp!" Ianto was annoyed now, "This place is perfectly fine. Poppy put a lot of work into getting this pumped out and cleared away, the floors down and we check the moisture levels…"

Boomer was laughing, "Look at you bristling away with that tic on your chest. Calm down I'm teasing. I would never dare question Poppy's work here."

The little face peering out the side of the front pack was also fierce, his little eyebrows together as he glared out and Boomer knelt, "Awwww, we woke you? Sorry darling."

Pip considered and then poked his tongue out as Boomer gasped, then roared with mirth as he took the insult with good grace.

"Pippy!" Ianto scolded, "That's rude! You grumpy bugger!"

"awww he's alright" Boomer was smitten, as he was with all babies, "You know you are going to be a star, right? Yeah? You are gonna be such a big star."

Ianto rubbed the little back some more as Pip blinked and looked up at him and then he nodded and sat, settling so the baby could reach a nipple, undoing his shirt to let the little man feed.

"Such a natural thing" Boomer said with interest, "I watch you and don't see anything weird, who would have thought a man breastfeeding would seem so…normal."

Ianto sneered as he stroked Pip's head and crooned softly, then he whispered, "Share and share alike. Love is love and giving what you can is what is normal Boomer. A father who spends the night awake sitting up because his colicky baby needs to lay asleep in his chest is normal, a mama dancing up and down the hallways to try and get her baby to sleep… that is normal. This is normal too. I am lucky I still can, it is almost gone. I really thought I wouldn't have any."

"But you do?"

"For him, I would give my blood if it was needed" Ianto looked up, the raw affection on his face making him so handsome, "this is a future leader and saviour of our people. In a time of crisis, this will be one of those followed without question and as Wolfling, he will be powerful. More powerful than he ever was."

Boomer wondered at that but didn't question what he meant by 'was' as he looked at the little one now sitting back watching him silently.

Ianto was right.

An old soul and a clever one.

Boomer conned as he stroked his little head and Pip smiled politely.

He always liked Boomer.


	53. Chapter 53

53

Of course Ianto was right and everyone was excited with the thought of this little one even as Owen knew Ianto's reason for holding off on seeding Jack. Another one not really such a good thing if this winter was going to be as harsh as Ianto feared it would be. They would need both men at full capacity.

Let's face it, when is that man wrong about anything?

Damn.

Owen slid over to him, "Hey. I think I need to check the pharmacy down there, time to start stocking it for winter?"

"Yes" Ianto smiled softly as he confirmed, "Time to move some stock down there as covertly as you … hello darling. Coming to tell me you want your wedding?"

Micha snorted as she slapped at him and then nodded, "Well, actually yes. I know my birthday is still a few months…"

"I feel like a party, what do you say Pip? Party? We get this girl married off, yeah?" Ianto said to the baby "Wanna marry them off?"

Pip started blathering as he pointed and Ianto laughed, "Yes. I know she's young but really little man, who are you to talk with your designs on an older woman eh?"

As if called, Anna appeared and started for them, Rhys calling out, "Aye up. She wants her fella back!"

They all laughed as Ianto stood to remove the front pack and hand over the baby "Good. He was starting to look for you. I think he wants a lay down."

"Well I want one and knew he would" she nodded, "We are going to Shangri-la with Dean and Frankie."

"OK, I think Rosie would like to come too if that's alright, she wants to check her flowers" Ianto turned away as his grandmother left, calling out to the children and waiting for Rosie to toddle over with her fat little legs. Yeah, she was tubby. Well, maybe that's mean. She was solid, Ok? A lovely squishy little girl who loved hugs too.

Ianto watched them leave and shrugged as he found himself childless, Hope off with Martha and Tish. Rosie, Dean and Pip….where were the twins?

Ianto looked around and frowned, searching through the bond and then he smiled as he found them in the crèche where Jack had left them, other little ones around them as they played. They were the only babies. The rest all definite little children, another six months or so … except for Daisy and Katie who were about a year old. They needed more babies, they worked better in packs.

He sniggered and looked around, seeking more. He wanted more. Tish was giving, Bonnie was giving … who else might give him something to gush over as Pip was definitely not into that. Patsy maybe? The bonding with Morris a quiet affair and he knew it was so they could openly cohabit. Funny how some things were still looked at funny. Nothing official, just a decision and a request for acceptance at a meeting like it was no big deal. Done.

Hailey.

He focused on her, the miscarriage had aged her and he now found himself watching her as she moved about the room. Charlie was five now, a good gap. Yes, "Hailey, come cuddle!"

She rolled her eyes as she came over to sit in 'uncle Ianto's lap' and they watched Ianto kiss her and whisper that she looked tired. Art watched and knew what was being whispered, he had voiced that same thing that morning and when Ianto let her go she kissed his cheek and agreed, rising to let her husband lead her away. The kids were all at school and a cuddle might be nice, a kiss …

A baby?

Ianto smiled as he settled back and watched them leave hand in hand. A baby would be able to be detected in a week or two he hoped. He would then sit on that knowledge for a month or so before letting her know. More than long enough for it to take. To hold. Then he could share her silent glee as she kept that from everyone else until past that scary point where she lost her last one.

He could hope.

Then he rose and headed to the kitchen where he helped Francine with the butter churn and then told her to sit while he did some work and she snorted as she slapped at him and reminded him that she could sleep when she was dead, babies needed bellies filled. Ianto laughed as he agreed. The school would be watching out the windows for the baskets of rolls and fruit. Spoilt little ones and he wanted to be there, in the middle of them.

"Ianto, you tell everyone to slow down, to stop and rest. To take time to cuddle, but look at you" Fay scolded as Brandy laughed and flicked at him with a tea towel, "You are like the Energizer Bunny."

"What's that?" a little voice said as Forrest entered and looked up at them with wide eyes.

"Go ask Uncle Owen, he has one in the cupboard" Ianto replied as he stirred a pot, "Just the other day I saw it in there go ask if it still works. You kinds might get a kick out of one if his things."

"Like a bloody magpie, the things he keeps" Francine smiled softly.

"He's just a little boy in a big body." Ianto agreed happily, "Why he is so lovable."

Tosh smiled as she adjusted Katie who had fussed and been brought to her, was now getting a tit.

She knew Owen would be currently turning on a bright pink rabbit and watching the children gasp.


	54. Chapter 54

54

Ianto was entering Shangri-La and could hear his Nainny singing as she entertained Pip. He entered the house and joined in, his deep baritone making the baby's head whip around and his little face lit up as he saw Ianto, his arms raising as Ianto came towards him.

"Hello my darling" he crooned as he lifted him and cuddled him close, "Tired little Boss?"

Pip sighed theatrically as he slumped and became a rag doll, Ianto laughing as he settled in a chair with him and soothed, "Poor pippity pop."

Anna smiled as she rose, "You used to call your Grandfather that. How he got the Poppy name. Sean used to call him Granddad until you did that as a toddler."

"He was always a Poppy" Ianto smiled as he rubbed his little back "My lovely Poppy."

Anna sighed softly, "He did love you so much, told me once that you were the son he wished for. He was worried it made him a bad parent, as much as we loved Jenny … you were such a lovely little boy."

Ianto smiled, "The Gods are funny in what they give and take, the Mara more than capable of stirring the pot as well. Look at this little man, so strong and powerful already. One day he will rule with roars and glares, children will scatter either towards him or away."

Anna laughed as she rose, "Hungry love? I see you still feeding him."

"Yes please Nainny" Ianto settled back and opened his shirt, letting Pip have a mouthful and the little one was soon asleep using his nipple more like a warm pacifier. Ianto stroked his face and knew it must be a strange predicament for this soul, finding himself in this place. Ianto let the love flow, comforting his little pup, his beloved little Pip and he knew it would be a while before he tried for another, this one needed more than they had, he needed comfort as he tried to find himself again.

"So, Jack says you sniffed out another baby?" Anna asked as she cut the crusts off and then cursed softly, "I made his favourite."

"I felt like cheese and pickle" Ianto assured her as he watched her glare at the sandwich, Poppy's favourite. "Good for the milk, adjusts the taste. Not too sweet, he doesn't really like sweet,"

"No" she said distractedly, "He never did."

Ianto took a bite and leaned back to show her the baby was asleep and her face softened, her annoyance gone as she crooned and gathered him into her arms, settling in the sofa to cuddle him against her, "Are we spoiling him? We made the others sleep in baskets."

"He is not like the others" Ianto assured her, "He needs comfort. He feels things more and wants comfort, no need to worry that he is being mollycoddled. He's fine."

"So, you bring news. You have that look to you" she settled back to watch him reach for his iced tea.

"Micha's wedding" Ianto said smugly, watching her light up as she went into excitement mode, rising and rushing off to get a coat and head up to see what needed to be done. Ianto laughed softly as he waited, then she returned looking shamefaced as she relinquished the baby now awake and grumbling at the sudden feeling of flight.

"Sorry love, I was excited. Micha's wedding, really? You will let her now?" Anna gushed as the baby settled in Ianto's arms, blinking awake as he listened.

"Yes, I have agreed. We are doing it before the cold snap. Then they can start their life in their new home down here" Ianto agreed, "Something positive."

"When the lock down will be extreme" she finished for him, her frown showing her concern now, "It will be that bad?"

"I am a worry wart, you know I am" Ianto sighed softly, "It might not be that bad."

"As if you are ever wrong" Anna sighed, "Right. A wedding, a celebration and maybe … maybe we have um … wedding topside, reception in the Big House and then they come down here for their first night together, we all agree to spend the first night down here like it's a show of family solidarity or something. We all wake and eat in the Family Room for the first time this season. We start things on a high note and then some simply … stay down here?"

"Sounds like a plan Nainny" Ianto nodded and then with a kiss to her fellas, she was gone.

Ianto rubbed Pip's back for a while then said softly, "I know. I know, you don't have to be so loud. I know. Not everyone will welcome the move so early. Not even if it is a little late in the game really. They will see the grass still high, the late summer evenings and think they have more time, but they don't. I don't see an autumn, not really. The change will be more sudden that the last one, I feel that. I fear it."

Pip grunted his agreement as he stroked Ianto's chest than started to softly tap a rhythm. Trying to comfort him even as he sought it while listening to that strong heart.

Winter was closer than people thought.


	55. Chapter 55

55

Ianto woke to Jack leaning over him talking softly as he gathered the baby from his lap, Pip yawning as he accepted the arms of the other man he loved.

"Shit, fell asleep" Ianto said stupidly as he blinked and yawned.

"Anna is going crazy up there, talking cakes, colour wheels and something about a night down below?" Jack asked as he settled on the floor to change a little man's nappy with a soft smile.

"Winter is coming" Ianto said softly, "I want everyone to settle down but they are still prancing about like fucktards, sorry Pip, I want them to sort their sleeping arrangements and such, This will make them sort themselves for the winter lodgings without them realising they are. The reception in the Big House and the first night down below. Part of the wedding celebrations so they don't feel like they have been sent to their room for a time out. They will get comfortable and if they have to stay down there, or make a run for it down to there then everything is ready and the kids who have got used to topside will find it just another game. I know Hope and Deano will make sure they all think it's great fun down there anyway."

Jack smiled as he redressed the little man then hummed happily, lifting Pip and kissing his little face, "My handsome little fellow, yeah. Look at you, yellow looks so good on you, yeah."

"Ah. He doesn't like yellow sorry Cariad, never did" Ianto sighed, "He's annoyed with you now."

"Really?" Jack looked at the bright yellow matinee jacket with a pout, "But I spent ages on this one and he looks so sweet in it, look. My colouring!"

"And it is pretty. I am sorry my love, he has certain tastes" Ianto apologised, "He's not said anything because he knows the time you spend on him and his little outfits and loves your gifts of affection but he is really pissed with this one. You would have been better to work out how to knit cammo to please him."

"Sorry Afon" Jack sighed as he removed it and held up a peppermint one with little yellow ducks, their bright orange bills and feet cute as a button, "How about this then?"

"Yes, he's excited now as he sees duckies, look, ducks! You like ducks Pippy" Ianto laughed as a little hand pointed to show he was happy with that.

"So assertive, so bossy" Jack shook his head, "For a little newborn he is so opinionated. Bossy wee Pippity Poppity Poo!"

"Poppy" Ianto knew he couldn't keep it quiet, knew Jack had suspected but was unsure and had not asked in case he looked stupid with such claims, knew he had to know, had to be reassured that it was not his parenting skills being challenged here.

Jack's hands stilled and he looked over at Ianto, "what?"

"It's Poppy Cariad. He's returned. Like…reincarnated? It's Poppy. Pippity pop. Poppity Pip. Don't you get it? Why the children named him so. It's Poppy. Not Afon. Ifan. He was too new, couldn't speak to me properly in this realm. It's my Poppy."

Jack seemed to chew in it as he gathered the baby into a cuddle, not able to speak for a while and Ianto gave him space to think it over knowing Jack had already known deep down, the bond so strong now that he had known all along but ignored the niggles.

"Well then" Jack finally said as he looked at the little face looking up at him expectantly, "If I was to choose anyone to love a second time around I think it would have been you old man. Well. I …. Well."

Jack gathered him to his chest and to Ianto's shock he started to weep as he stroked the little head, "Well, now. How about that. An old soul indeed."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto crooned as he slid in to cuddle them, the baby between then as they both wept and laughed, Jack's shock giving way to glee as he saw that he had known, had suspected and was right. It was all alright. This one would be more than a son, he would be a companion. A good, dear friend.

"Our pups need a strong voice, a good strong hand at times and he will be that. Imagine him when Dean's size with a little stick scolding away" Ianto crooned storing Jack's face as he wiped the rears way, "Imagine Cariad. He remembers. Don't ask me how or why, I suspect the Mara felt my pain and didn't know what else to do to comfort me. But … imagine. He had retained his memories, his…. Self. It's possible again? Imagine. Alice? Billy? Our loves we must one day relinquish. We might see them again. Comfort there, yes?"

"Oh baby, this is a strange new world full of wild and wonderful beasties" Jack sobbed happily, "I am so glad we are here."

"Me too" the largest, most dangerous beastie agreed as he kissed his mate.

So glad to be here.


	56. Chapter 56

56

It had been almost twelve weeks since Pip had arrived and the three month mark was about to be cleebratd as if it were a year or something as Rhys whipsered that morning at breakfast that he had a gift for the little Boss ... yeah they were starting to call him that without knowing how close they were to the truth of it. Rhys had been working on something and was so proud of himself as he showed it to Ianto, nervously looking for his opinion as Ianto stared at it silently. Then Rhys reached into the little pram and lifted out the baby, gently sliding his legs into the straps and fastening them before stepping back and pulled his trousers up nervously, glancing at Ianto again as they all regarded the little one now sitting in the contraption with his feet firmly on the floor of the trolley. It was interesting to look at, the little one strapped firmly into a jolly jumper that had him standing upright with his back supported and as if he understood, Pip was holding onto the little hand rail in front with an expectant look.

"He knows, don't ya" Rhys crooned, "Wanna go?"

Rhys walked behind him and grabbed the handlebars, then began to push the trolley as Pip squealed. "See? Now he can go on little rides and see everything this high and the basket under him means things can be in there he needs."

Ianto was speechless even as the baby screamed with impatience to be moving and Jack laughed as he took over, "Come on little buddy wanna see the animals I bet."

"Rhys, that was uncommonly kind of you" Ianto smiled at his friend, "To think of his need to see things, he is well made up."

"So aware, so very alert" Rhys smiled happily, "I knew you were getting tired of carrying him about and he seemed annoyed sometimes when he couldn't see. I thought that maybe if he could see, be almost at the same height as your hip where he can see things where he likes then we can all take turns walking him about. He likes movement, looking at everything. It also means we can see him, so tiny to be snatching stuff."

Ianto nodded, the scare when he had snatched a cigarette out of Boomer's mouth then chastised had startled all of them. Clearly the idea of Boomer smoking in front of a baby had angered him, especially with him being the baby. Ianto also knew it was the straw in the barn he was snarling about, little fingers pointing and it had taken all his willpower not to say so, Pip still unable to control his temper at times. For a little one he was growing stronger by the day now able to hold himself in a sitting position. Being able to stand in the harness was something he was revelling in and Ianto watched them take off and wondered if this was the beginning of something.

"Oh my Gods!" Kev said was he walked toward Ianto by the Tank Garden, "You are 'pip-less' what happened? Don't tell me the little bugger is walking and ran off, we need to put a bell on him then."

Ianto laughed easily as he pointed and Kev turned to see the trolley zooming along with the baby screaming with glee, his eyes wide as the dogs ran with them. Jack was laughing as he jogged along and other children were starting to stream towards them with equal glee.

"Shit. We need an all terrain one, those wheels might not last the day if he keeps that up" Ken said as he placed his hands on his hips. "We have that four wheeled wheelbarrow with the hole in it, those wheels might fit."

Ianto watched the man run to catch Jack as the contraption got an upgrade and he headed for the Big House where he found little pies being made by the older children who all eagerly demanded he try one. He hummed happily around the mouthful of hot curry, nodding as he assured them it was not too hot but hot enough to be perfect.

He helped for a while then headed into the main room where he found his little one had been brought in by the fire and was now slumped asleep in his little seat, his head flopped back against the little head rest someone had added thoughtfully…probably Boomer, a tiny snore resonating.

Little bare feet were scrunched into the fur of the fat cat using the trolley bay as a good vantage point for the heat of the fire and Ianto could only gush with his hands clasped together as he saw how happy Pippy was. He was loving his little vehicle, enjoying the attention and satisfied that he was being listened to.

Ianto sat and accepted a cup of hot chocolate, watching his son sleep like the dead.

Hard work being a little king ya know.

Ianto smiled as his daughter was going to lose her crown as the little boy grew.

The Boss was back.


	57. Chapter 57

57

"Really? Not peach and cream?" Ianto asked, then ducked as his niece swung at him with fake annoyance, her delight evident as they sat close to one another looking at her colour wheel … gods.

"Red for Wales, Pink for Mama and Gold because I want it around my finger" she said calmly.

"So, mostly red and gold … something pink so Mam can be there?" Ianto got it and she smiled as she relaxed knowing if anyone would work out what she wanted it would be him.

"So … what about pink for the flower girl's dresses then? Some pale tulle? They will look OK with the white dress and black suits for the photos, take them in the West hay field before we cut it all. Maybe even half cut it so in the background there can be some bales? Lovely shots if we just leave half uncut. Then the tables and settings can have the red and gold. No clashing then?" Ianto tried hard to be…ah…motherly and she gushed as he made it all make sense.

Thank gods!

Ianto considered and then said softly, "Maybe we cut three quarters and leave the patch with the flowers in it, eh? Angles with the cameras can avoid the cut parts"

Micha looked at him long and hard, then leaned in and whispered, "Is it coming?"

"Soon, yes love" Ianto nodded, "I want us ready as soon as possible. A worry wart me, you know how I am."

"Don't lie. Not to me Uncle" she scolded, looking like her mother as she tore at his heart, "You are worried. Winter is coming at us fast, right?"

"Yes love. We are going to have a lovely party and then we will hunker down" Ianto agreed as she leaned back in her chair and tapped her fingers.

"The timing, is it right?"

"Perfect" he assured her.

"Where is Pippy?" she changed the subject as she now felt uneasy with his hidden confession and he pointed, making her turn to see the little trolley getting whizzed along by Vic who was talking to the baby about the Tank Garden. "Look at him, so proud of himself."

"Yeah, loves his contraption" Ianto smiled lovingly, "My sweetling."

"Its Poppy, isn't it?" she asked with that same calm air "He looks at me the same, that twinkle in the corner of his eye like he is about to snatch my nose. It took a while to understand the weird feeling around him but…it is. Right?"

"Yes" Ianto nodded, pleased that the bond thought tenuous was including her.

She nodded and looked over her plans again, "So. The countdown has begun. Bon has made a lovely centrepiece for the table with her clever hands. Flowers from buttons, did you see it?"

He said he hadn't and they went to see, Ianto pleased to see her gingerly rise from the chair to stand and reach up, taking the lovely artwork for the shelf and handing it to him before lowering herself to the chair again, he noted "Walking down that aisle my love?"

"He doesn't know I can" she smiled, "I know he wants it so bad… as much as a baby and he fears that too bit…oh Uncle. I am so happy."

"As am I" he assured her, leaning in to kiss her cheek and then withdraw to consider things, then he went to find Jack and tell him something he knew he didn't want to hear.

"Cariad?"

Jack looked dup from the toy car he was fixing as he knelt with Frank in the dirt "Yeah Tiger?"

"I want to do a little jaunt somewhere, can you take me in the Little Chopper?" Ianto asked and watched Jack grimace, his tight reins on ther aviation fuel as of late noted.

"Important?"

"Yes. Very."

"Where do you want to go love?"

"London. I need to visit somewhere for a few minutes, in and out like a robber's dog" Ianto assured him and he waited as Jack glanced over at the baby who was listening silently from his 'throne' as it was now being called by the children amidst giggles and whispers. Seems they were working it out pretty quick too and loved him all the more.

"Ah. He will be Ok if we…"

"Three months old. Come on, he will want a stick to poke at people while we are gone if we don't get Dean to watch the little bugger with Nainny" Ianto laughed, "Please? We can land in Bute Park … or what's left of it. I need to go. Please?"

Jack sighed and nodded, "I'll go tell Sean. He will want to change the rosters while we are gone, I had the afternoon shift on patrol."

"Thank you Cariad. Marley might like to come she's getting a bit jittery." Ianto said after consideration, "We will meet you at the chopper."

"Now?"

Ianto looked at him silently and Jack nodded, rising to obey.

Whatever Ianto wanted, he was gonna get it.

Jack felt deep down it was for the children somehow.

It mattered.


	58. Chapter 58

58

Jack landed as silently as he could and leaned against the chopper as Ianto kissed him and then transformed, lopping off into the dark as Marley disintegrated and followed. It felt strange to be the one left behind, the watcher and he wondered how many times Ianto had felt like this early in their relationship, him the noble captain swanking off to save the world with Gwen while Ianto kept the heater on in the SUV for him.

Funny how things change and Jack cold now see that he had clearly been a bit of a dick back then ya know.

Ianto moved swiftly, his form low to the ground as it hugged the walls and shadows, heading for the estate. He knew this place like the back of his hand and even after these years had passed and the land had started to reclaim its lost beauty he knew where each corner was, the cobbles under foot … under mossy green were still there and he turned the corner into the street where he had left her. Had whispered his affections before pulling the trigger and he took a moment to stand where she had fallen and weep.

 _After all this time._

 _Rhiannon._

 _I'm sorry._

Then he moved into the dilapidated building that was damp and eroded by time, rain and what seemed like marauders with little to no imagination as he walked to the bookcase and removed the Sherlock Holmes novel then let it fall open in his hands to reveal the hidden box in the middle of the hollowed out pages. Marley hummed and nodded, shifting to bugs as she went back towards the chopper.

He scooped it up and placed it in his pocket, marvelling as he transformed back to Wolfling and it seemed to slip inside his pelt. Had he always been able to do this and had just never considered trying? Who knows but he now knew he could retain things in his clothing like folds in his skin.

He filed that away as he lopped back to find Jack sitting on the ground in a one sided conversation with a squirrel who was calmly pulling on his bootlace. Must have been barely a year old and had never seen a human before, curious and unafraid of something once capable of destroying the world.

 _Look what we did._

Jack looked up as he saw Ianto transforming to his human form and smiled, "Hey babe. Just telling Simon here, I hope his nuts are covered."

"You and your nuts" Ianto snorted leaning in for a kiss.

"Get what you needed love?"

Ianto pulled out the box and opened it to show Jack the jewellery within as Marley settled in the back of the chopper to wait, "Rhiannon's. I got her these pearls for when Mimi was born. She always hid them in the same place, with Grandy's old pocket watch and this broach that was Mama's."

"Ah. Grandy? Your father's Tad right? Pearls. Something old" Jack smiled as he got it, "You OK going back there?"

"Felt…sad. Yeah" Ianto admitted, "But I am glad it did go. It also looks pretty with the undergrowth eating everything. I can find comfort in knowing the garden she loved is still flourishing."

"OK, home?"

"Yeah … oh one more thing" Ianto smiled, "Simon is in the cockpit."

"Shit" Jack turned to see his new friend in there looking at the wiring with interest and he clapped his hands to make it get out, laughing as it scampered off with a cheeky flick of its tail. "Did ya see that? Cheeky shit."

"Micha knows Pip is Poppy. She had a connection to the bond." Ianto said as he clipped himself in and Jack nodded as he adjusted his seat, Ianto then added "She can walk."

"Really?" Jack was startled and grinned with glee, "She can?"

"Yeah, she's holding out on us so he can get the gift of her walking down the aisle to his offered hand" Ianto sighed, "So romantic. You never pretended you were a cripple so I would get the honour of healing you with the power of my love."

"Ahhhhh. Sorry love… maybe next time I cut off a limb or something? I try not to die and wail a lot as you tend to me?" Jack offered, "Would that work for ya?"

"As long as there are no bedpans" Ianto agreed, "You know I am sick of shit."

"Pip was not to blame for that. Rhys shouldn't have given him a mouthful of ice-cream. Poppy was always lactose intolerant. Goes to reason he is now too. Your breast milk was different and the goat's milk is OK but normal cow's milk is obviously not good for the wee tum. Or the bum."

Ianto smiled as he nodded, "Or my nose."

"It did seem to go a fair way" Marley agreed with a wrinkled nose.

"Nainny almost threw away his pants but they are the miniature dungarees he loves so much so she scrubbed them with a peg on her nose" Ianto giggled, "The things we do for love."

"Does she know it's him?" Jack asked.

"No. Yes. She does but is unwilling to give it credence yet. She will get there" Ianto patted Jack's knee as they flew gracefully over the tree tops.

"We all get there in the end love" Jack agreed, "You herd us wonderfully."

Ianto laughed as he reminded Jack that he was not a shepherd.

He was the wolf.


	59. Chapter 59

59

Micha ran her hands over the dress that had been lovingly created by many hands, her own uncle's included as she recognised his perfect stitching around the left cuff that was one of his favourite apple green ties…well…maybe Jack's favourites. He didn't need it now he had perfected his fur to clothing trick but had kept it all the same.

Everyone had donated something, be it an old skirt or a pocket from a dress or shirt to form this white, red and gold patchwork dress that she was weeping over with glee. She felt so loved as she knew each piece had been thought over and chosen with care so her red and gold theme still worked, Poppy's favourite handkerchief in the pocket in case she needed one. It was not lost on her that Pip's eyes had followed it closely as her Uncle had handed it over and she had leaned down to kiss the tiny face as she whispered, "Your secret is safe with me old man."

His little face had lit up as he laughed and waved a stick at her…yeah he had managed to get hold of a bulrush that was long since slammed naked with no fluff left. The children thought it funny when he scolded and waved it about, his little Napoleon routine making everyone sqwee.

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked as he watched her carefully stand and look in the mirror at the ankle length skirts of many colours.

"Perfect. I love it" she gushed, "I didn't want a plain white one, all poncy and virginal. I wanted something original that was a part of this place and it is SOOO nailing the brief here."

"Well … something new from all the scraps I guess. And Pip let you borrow his blue polka dot hanky. Just the something old for luck" Ianto stepped forward and reached out his hand, the pearls in the palm and Micha looked down with interest then gasped as she recognised the special pearls her mother only wore to church.

"No."

"Yep, me and Uncle Jack went and found them for you. Where she always had them, in my childhood book" he smiled.

"Sherlock" Micha snorted.

"Yeah, Holmes was the home" Ianto nodded sagely as she looked at the mirror now glad she had let Marley put her hair up in a messy nest full of flowers. Now she knew why as Ianto placed the pearls on the bare shoulders to sit against her skin.

 _Mama._

Ianto's hands lingered as his fingers traced her collarbones and he leaned in to kiss her shoulder, "I put them on her like this, the first time. You were a newborn in the little carrier and she was so tired and annoyed at life. Then I put these on her and said they were so the world could see that she was perfect."

"Did you?" Micha sobbed trying to keep the makeup pristine.

"I held her like this" Ianto's arms slid around to hug from behind and he placed his chin on her shoulder then he had kissed it, "I looked down at you and knew even then you were my princess. One day these would be yours. Only… I thought she would be the one to give them to you on your wedding day love."

"It's OK" she sighed happily, "she is here, right here with us right? After all … she wouldn't trust anyone else with this but you. Flapping a tea towel as she bemoaned the folding of all those invites and the licking of the envelopes and stamps as you roll your eyes and remind her that they are all self stick."

"You know what I mean" Ianto laughed in a silly voice, "That's what she would say, Don't nitpick Toto."

"She would love Michael and bemoan poor David's lack of partner, telling him if he lost a few pounds he might hook one" Micha snorted out.

"Yes, then run her hands over those wide hips and pout. Tell you that you were almost showing" Ianto whispered softly as his lips now kissed her earlobe, "Little hussy."

"No!" her eyes grew wide then she laughed as she saw that he had known all along why she wanted this now, knew darned well the moment they became mated probably.

"I love my wee Mimi" Ianto crooned, "and this one will be sooo spoilt. So close to the Pip. Oh, lovely. Your Uncle hasn't worked it out yet, I've kept it. He will soon enough though, no wine for you missy. He will know the instant he sees juice in your glass."

"And what will he say?" she whispered.

"Another one?" Ianto sniggered, "He will then start dreaming of ways to make a special little bed for his first dumpling from you. You know he loves you as a daughter, he will be so made up. Crowing all over the place that we are such a fertile family."

"He will, won't he" she laughed as she agreed, her hands covering his where they rested on her still flat stomach, "I can't wait to be a Mama."

"And now, you know how she felt as I held her like this" Ianto squeezed gently, "See? Wonderful isn't it? You made her so happy, she wanted a daughter so much. You were her finest achievement. David was a lovely boy but so much his father's son. She felt left out with their friendship ya know. She knew you would be her little princess."

"Yours" Micha choked out, "I'm yours."

"Yes" Ianto finally released her so she could shakily turn to face him, "You were always mine too. My Mimi girl. And today I give you away… a little."

It was time.


	60. Chapter 60

60

The field was perfect, everyone seated on the bales of freshly bailed hay that were covered with bright red and white sheets to create the colour palette she wanted, the gold of the hay making it all so warm.

Michael was fidgeting nervously as he glanced around, checking there was room for her chair and that his own chair was ready to be pulled over so he could sit and be the same height for the service, so much thought gone into it even as Jack knew he wouldn't need the damned thing.

Billy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him and they took a moment to grin happily as their lives turned a page, both so happy to be Grups. Owen cleared his throat and they turned as the chair came into view, Micha serenely smiling as Ianto stopped pushing and walked around to offer his arm.

She rose to her feet as people watched with glee, and then accepted his support to walk unsteadily down the aisle to her beloved who was now openly weeping as he watched her walk for the first time, her face glowing with pride.

Owen shifted on his feet, the worn notebook that had been Poppy's now his as he took over that duty and Pip watched from Anna's lap with delight as well, reaching back to pat her chest affectionately as she sobbed and cuddled him for comfort.

Then Micha was reaching for her future as he clutched her to him and breathed her in, Ianto stepping back to settle and accept little Tum on his lap.

"Right, we are gathered, blah, blah" Owen said with a roll of his eyes as Pip bellowed and everyone laughed, "Alright little boss man. Just kidding. Sheesh. Right. We are here today to witness the bonding of Micha and Michael. That they might walk from this spot as a bonded pair in heart, blood and with shared pace. I will ask each one to take the other whether they like it or not coz this bloody suit itches like a …yes. Afon, stop growling at me. Gods, you are so like your Great grandfather young man."

Jack snorted softly and shot the baby a look and then Pip poked his tongue at him and settled as Jack grinned affectionately. Owen continued and then came the vows.

"I promise to accept your warmth. I promise to walk beside you, share your pain, sorrow and joy. I will be strong, I will prevail and in the dark my heart will shine with your love" Micha said calmly, "We are one. Like night follows day, we will forever be connected."

"I promise to shield you" Michael stopped and took a shuddering breath, "To walk beside you and share your pain, sorrow and joy. I will draw from your strength and not be ashamed to seek you for comfort. You are the moon and the stars, I am forever blinded by your light but not afraid because you will guide me."

"Ahhhh" Anna sighed softly, "Lovely, isn't it love?"

Pip squeaked happily.

"Right then" Owen said, clearing his throat as he blinked "Christ, I'm getting old. Gods, don't mind me, silly old fool. Lovely little girl now a beautiful woman. Wow. Now, right. By the power vested in me by Holdfast and Fallback, the people of this community and the fact Poppy said so in his will the old bugger… I now declare you a couple!"

Everyone cheered as Ianto rose and Jack accepted Tum, letting Ianto rush forward to be the first to kiss Micha, then hug Michael who was still in shock that she had walked.

They were all getting the food out on the long tables set up when Pip reached up his arms and Ianto lifted him so he could kiss Micha and she took him from Ianto and walked to her chair, sinking into it as she whispered "We are both overdoing it today. Let's sit now, yeah?"

Ianto watched the baby settle and stroke the fabric of the dress with interest, his little baby brain drinking in the colours as he let himself be. He might be Ifan come again but he was a little baby too and there were times he liked being a baby with the fussing and the attention.

"Be one of your own soon enough" Kev remarked as he pointed to Pip, "Bet yours is just as bloody bossy too."

She beamed up at him as Ianto answered without thinking "She will be a force to be reckoned with to be sure."

Micha looked up at him as he paused then grimaced, then Kev started to snigger, "Thought so. You have that glow to you. Shit, Tish is gonna be so made up. She already has some little things set aside for when you drop one."

"Well … tell her she can wait a little longer. I'm not even three months yet" Micha laughed as those around them turned to listen and the place erupted with delight as it went around like wild fire that she was with child.

Ianto was well made up too.


	61. Chapter 61

61

The party had moved down to Stronghold and Ianto seemed relieved by that as he headed up to check topside. Kev saw him coming and called out "Hey. Are the kids asleep yet?"

"Most of them, some of the Bigs are still skulking around eating."

Kev laughed, "I might head down for a little while if you are up here. Billy is on watch."

Ianto nodded and walked towards the old water tanks with the intention of calling out to him when he felt the change in the air, a sudden drop and he was running. He tried to remember the rosters and was relived to find there was only a skeleton crew up top according to the lists.

Billy was already coming down from the tower with alarm as he had seen his Tad running towards him "Tad?"

"Sound the alarm, everyone down below now!" Ianto yelled, "Hurry. The cold snap is coming!"

People were running for stock still above ground as Ianto transformed in order to run faster, checking the outlying guard posts before he was convinced they were safe. It was only as he started for Stronghold that a voice in the back of his head whispered that there had been a recon team still out despite him calling them off.

He slammed through the tunnel system, past people who were looking at him with open confusion and he entered Tosh's domain to look at the rosters she had repeated from the upstairs board.

"FUCK!" he roared, a recon on the board since he had last checked it and convinced himself that they were safe to assume everyone would be at the fucking party.

"Ianto?" Vic was running in with Sean, "What's happening?"

"The cold" Ianto swung to face them, "When did this group leave? Liam is with them."

"This morning" Sean frowned, "They wanted to check the river traps for any crawfish or…. Ianto?"

Ianto was running, his fear raw as he slammed out into the already chilling air and Jack followed on Owen's motorbike. They raced along, Jack pushing the throttle out in an attempt to keep up with his mate, the bond telling him this was bad.

Really bad.

They found them where they were supposed to be, faces fill of glee as they held up a trap full of little crawfish "Hey, look!"

"RUN!" Ianto roared, "Get to the ATVs and go like the fucking hounds of hell are after you!"

They didn't question or hesitate, racing for their machines and then powering to the bubble as Ianto looked back over his shoulder and whimpered, too close.

Too close….not gonna make it.

He judged the distance and knew his nephew was going to be exposed as he hung back to let his friends have the head start, the bloody crawfish in the back of his ATV weighing him down and Jack felt the order as Ianto thought it, powering the motorbike ahead as he radioed for the bubble to drop and everyone to prepare for incoming at speed.

The entrance was there, dead ahead.

Ianto threw himself as the air crackled around them, the ice cutting as he breathed in and he threw himself over Liam, pulling him from the bike and engulfing him with his own huge body so they were now rolling.

Jack turned as he dumped the bike and ran back toward the entrance screaming for Ianto and as the huge furry ball rolled past Jack hit the manual override to slam the bubble down and then run for Ianto as he unfurled and released the young man who was unresponsive.

"He breathed it in" Ianto choked, "Owen, the air is like dry ice."

Owen nodded as he knelt and started an IV in Liam's arm, Sean there cradling his son with horror as he looked dead. So still and cold.

"We have to warm him slowly, Come on. Carry him to the medical bay, we will take this slow. Ianto?" Owen glanced back.

"Go" Jack answered as he knelt by his mate who was still in Wolfling form as he shuddered and coughed, "Ianto is fine. Don't bloody fuss, he hates that."

Once they were gone Ianto looked at Jack gratefully and let loose a volley of barking coughs that echoed then shook his head as if dizzy. Jack waited and when Ianto finally transformed to human form he sighed with relief and scooped him up, heading for their bed where he found Hope, Rosie and Dean waiting with Frank pulling more blankets for the other room.

Good kids" Jack panted, shoving Ianto in to the bed and then pulling his own clothes off to join them.

"Dadda? Did the animals make it OK?" Dean asked with wide eyes, Jack nodded as he became more aware of their surroundings now Ianto was starting to relax.

"Where are the babies?" he asked.

"Nainny had them, both twins playing in the Family Place" Hope assured him, "They feel it and know Taddy is just cold."

"And Pip?"

He's pissed" Dean quipped, "Wants to see the stock."

Jack snorted as he settled more, "Won't hurt him to wait. Calm down a bit. What we saved we saved, what we didn't are popsicles by now."

Frank moaned sadly as he wondered if the little kitties and doggies and stuff were OK.

Dean hugged him as he whispered that he was sweet.

Topside the land became snow and ice like someone had flicked a switch.


	62. Chapter 62

62

Liam was snuggled under blankets and furs like a caveman, literally in the cave systems I guess, as the family fussed softly and thanked the Gods…and Ianto.

Ianto.

Ah yes, he was too busy for gratitude right now as he walked with Jack along the rows checking the stock, Pip's little legs pumping as he tried to urge Jack to go faster, his little eyes drinking in the creatures they needed to survive down here.

"We didn't get them all" Jack sighed.

"We did get some to the barns, I will go topside once I have acclimatised to it and check if any are still alive. There may be fluctuations when we can move them down" Ianto said without much hope and a little hand grasped for him as Pip felt his sorrow.

"I know love" Ianto said as he stroked the tiny head, looking into those pools in intelligence, "We have enough. I know… but what if this lasts longer than the last one. We might not have enough. We can't eat into the prime herd, we need that to replenish. There are at least two herds of yearlings and breeding stock up there…we are looking at forty to fifty head."

Pip's little face dropped as he looked at the pens again and frowned.

"Ianto, this was so fast. Too fast. I don't want you to go back for a few days OK? Not until we work out the way this new animal feels and moves, yeah? It's not worth it. If they survived in the buildings when it fell they will still be there, enough food they can reach to last weeks. Besides, everyone is quietly freaking out about this, it was so unexpected." Jack said, then snorted, "Well… by them. They need to see you settling in like it's no big deal. They will follow."

"I feared…" Ianto nodded, "Maybe it was the Mara warning me somehow, or something else but for the last few weeks I felt the push. All are accounted for right?"

Frank was approaching and he answered "Two cats"

Ianto found it so endearing that he had been counting cats and dogs as everyone else counted humans and he knelt to reassure him that they were probably in the big barn with all the cows.

"I will look, OK? Not now, but in time I will look for them. Lots of mice and things they can eat in there love" Ianto promised, "We need to let this thing that blew in settle into some sort of… normality so we know what windows we have to move about topside."

"Can?"

"Yes love, the winter clothing and protective gear for up there means people will be able to move around for short periods of time. We need to learn our windows of opportunity. Remember? I told you, there is always a moment to act, but there must be a moment to consider and see it or you might make a mistake." Ianto nodded. Frank considered and then nodded, reaching out to tickle Pip's foot. The baby squealed happily and kicked at him then Frank wandered off again, no doubt to bottle feed some little fur baby somewhere.

"He reminds me more of Janet when he gets sad" Jack sighed, "His face goes long."

"I hope they are there, little bugger has named every single one. Do you know how many cats we have?" Ianto asked and Jack shook his head. Ianto snorted, "Thirty three."

"Shit"

"Yeah, those jerky strips we made this year will please them I hope, also the fish ones we managed to dry." Ianto rubbed his face, "We have some fish fillets frozen down but… Toshi will not get her fish soup she likes, she only likes it with fresh fish. Frozen stuff seems to disintegrate. No more sushi either."

"You are lovely" Jack blurted out, "My lovely man."

Ianto turned with open surprise then smiled as he stepped in to kiss his bond mate, the world up top groaning and crackling as it froze over.

Ianto had a feeling this winter was gonna be a bitch.

.

.

.

.

So ends this segment as you can't really spring forward much in the winter right? Next one will pick up about a few months after this ending so we can see if the stock and those two kitties Frank is worried about are OK, yeah? Ianto will not move about until he sees the routines settled in place.


End file.
